Pengganti?
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan gadisnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga tega menghianatinya. One story for SasuSaku, AU. RnR? Updet!
1. Venturing Into a Wound

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha'Daesung AyamlvJidat™**

**One story with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Dedicated for **

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno **

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**Let's start**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

SAKURA termenung sembari mendongak menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya, kedua jadenya hanya terpampang kosong. Dapat terpantul di iris cemerlang itu. Sosok lain yang tengah Ia tatap dengan lekat. Sesosok pemuda teman sekelasnya yang selama ini disukainya, Ia kagumi dan tak hayal mulai Ia cintai dari usia lima belas tahun sampai sekarang usianya genap tujuh belas tahun.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh atletis terawat. Sakura menyukai bagian matanya. Mata itu gelap dan menawan. Bisa dipastikan, semua wanita akan gugup, walau hanya barang sekejap onyx itu mengarah pada mereka. Wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan pemuda sesempurna ini. Ok, ini berlebihan. Tapi, memang inilah keadaannya.

Raut wajah datar yang menawan, keras namun tenang. Hampir semua orang menyangka pemuda ini tak punya stok raut lain selain datar dan datar. Sedatar apapun, tetap saja tampan.

Rambutnya yang legam sekilas berwarna biru. Mungkin rambutnya ini bisa disebut raven. Rambut berpotongan emo dengan gaya mencuat pada bagian belakangnya. Tidak semua sosok cocok dengan model rambut berpotongan seperti itu, bukan.

Heh. Intinya, Sakura suka semua yang ada pada pemuda di depannya ini. Fisik dan tentu saja sifat dan sikapnya yang dingin dan juga misterius.

Sekarang, Ia terlempar ke dunia nyata setelah membayangkan apa saja yang membuatnya bisa begitu menyukai pemuda itu. Gadis berambut gulali itu kembali tak percaya akan keadaan yang sebenarnya, yang baru saja terjadi di selang beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum semuanya terdiam sepert ini.

Pemuda itu menyatakan sebuah pernyataan yang terasa amat sangat mustahil di telinga Sakura. Sakura yakin jika ini hanya khayalan atau imajinasi bodohnya semata. Namun salah. Pemuda itu ada di sana menatapnya dengan raut datar miliknya. Menyakinkan Sakura bahwa ini memang nyata. Bahkan, jika ada sosok lain, Sakura ingin minta tolong. Tolong tampar dia sekencang mungkin untuk menyakinkannya, bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Padahal, Ia bukan salah satu gadis terkenal di kalangan sekolahnya ini. Bukan satu-satunya gadis cantik seperti kakak-kakak kelasnya yang menjadi fans dari pemuda itu. Tidak juga pintar. Haruno Sakura hanya gadis biasa yang menyukainya.

Lama. Lama Ia hanya terdiam di posisinya. Membiarkan hatinya penuh dengan segudang pertanyaan akan pemuda itu. Menunda sejenak jawaban yang ditunggu pemuda itu. Sebenarnya Ia ingin mengangguk, namun entah mengapa lehernya seakan kaku dan susah digerakkan. Ingin bersuara, namun lidahnya seakan lumpuh. Menolak? Sakura tak yakin akan pilihan yang satu ini, kapan lagi kesempatan ini datang padanya yang notebene hanya seorang gadis biasa. Tapi sekarang hanya satu yang paling ditakutkannya saat ini. Takut menerima kenyataan, bahwa pemuda itu―

―mempermainkannya.

Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tak ingin sakit hati di saat semuanya harusnya terasa bahagia. Dia benar-benar tak ingin.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Tersentak. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah di posisinya sekarang. Matanya mengarah kearah lain, saat sepasang hitam pekat itu mengintimidasinya, mengarah tepat ke bola matanya yang sangat kontras dengan milik pemuda itu sendiri. Tangannya, saling meremas gelisah.

Pemuda itu memperhatikannya, sedetail dan juga seintents mungkin.

Great!

Mereka benar-benar sama. Matanya, hidungnya, rambutnya? Oh tidak untuk ini. Ingatkan dia, gadisnya yang dulu itu berwarna merah dan gadis ini berwarna merah muda. Raut wajahnya-pun tidak begitu sama, hanya sekilas hampir mirip. Sakura berwajah lembut namun tegas. Gadisnya berwajah keras dan juga tegas.

Mungkin, tingkah lakunya yang sama bagi pemuda itu. Mereka sama-sama periang, baik dan juga Ia sukai. Ok, simpan pertanyaan kalian untuk bagian 'sukai' yang dimaksud tadi. Apa memang gadis ini, yang bisa mengganti tempat gadis itu. Satu lagi perbedaan gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura dengan gadisnya. Haruno Sakura tidak murahan seperti gadisnya dulu. Pemuda itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari cara berpakaian Sakura.

"Maaf―" ujar gadis itu pelan, sembari merunduk tak berani melihat bagaimana raut pemuda yang entah memasang raut apa di depannya. Ini keputusannya, "―aku tidak bisa," sambungnya. Kali ini sedikit mendongak.

Masih tenang, pemuda itu memasukan kedua lengannya di dalam saku celananya. Alis kirinya terangkat sempurna, "kenapa?" Ia tak pernah ditolak sebelum ini. Patut bukan, jika Ia bertanya apa alasan tepat gadis itu sampai mengabaikan pernyataannya barusan.

Haruno Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, "aku tak ingin terluka, Uchiha." Itu alasan logis yang dari tadi membayangi otaknya. Dari kemarin-kemarin Ia sudah tahu resiko apa yang akan diambilnya saat Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda dengan jubelan fans itu. Apa lagi pemuda itu sampai jadi kekasihnya. Makan hati'lah dia.

Uchiha yang dimaksud itu menatapnya lekat. I a sudah kehilangan satu sosok, jangan sampai sosok ini raib dan gagal menjadi miliknya. "Terluka?" Mulutnya kembali bergerak, "kau pikir aku tak serius padamu?"

Bukankah itu memang keadaan aslinya, Uchiha? Bahkan, Ia sendiri ragu akan maksudnya pada gadis itu. Ingin memilikinya atas dasar apa?

Cinta? 

Tentu bukan. Ia mencintai gadisnya. Seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang masih memenuhi bagian hati dan juga otaknya.

"Bukan―" sanggah si gadis cepat, "―aku hanya―" Jadenya kembali mengarah pada onyix itu.

"―aku serius padamu." Kali ini, pemuda itu memotong ucapan si gadis yang akan menyanggahnya lagi. Tangannya mengepal walau tak terlihat oleh Sakura. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Lihat! Ini benar-benar seperti kenyataan yang menyesakkan bagi Sakura. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus Ia ambil untuk yang terbaik?

"Aku, mau." Jawaban itu entah mengapa membuat si pemuda merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti perasaan menghianati dan juga sekaligus rasa bersalah secara bersamaan. "Tapi kau―" seukir senyum, dari gadis barunya. "―harus pegang janjimu. Sasuke." Bagaimana-pun, Sakura ingin diberikan kepastian akan hubungan ini. Agar Ia yakin, bahwa ini bukan sekedar game yang akan over dengan menyakitkan.

Dipandangnya lekat sosok itu. Kau tahu apa yang sekarang tertangkap di irisnya? Sosok gadisnya yang dulu. Seperti inilah imajinasi Sasuke jika sudah berjarak dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis itu seolah menyerupai gadisnya. Bahkan senyum mereka tampak begitu nyata dan sangat sama.

"Hn," sahutnya dengan nada rendah. Tubuhnya menegang, sesaat gadis itu menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat dan mengubur wajahnya di dadanya. Matanya melebar. Tangan gadis itu merengkuh punggungnya. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Pelukan ini. Mengingatkannya pada sosok itu lagi. Hangat dn juga menenangkan. Sekarang, yang terlintas hanyalah bayang gadis itu. Saat Ia tersenyum, sembari menatapnya lembut. Saat mereka tertawa bersama. Di saat gadis itu tengah menangis di pelukannya dengan bahu bergetar, dan juga bagaimana usahanya dalam mendiamkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya balik dengan sangat erat.

Pemuda itu merindukan sosoknya. Ia yakin akan ini, bahwa hatinya memang sangat dan masih mencintai sosoknya dengan sangat kuat.

Perlahan, dengan ragu Ia mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba membalas pelukan si gadis padanya. Dan perasaan mereka biar mereka masing-masing yang merasakannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ketika dirasakannya, pemuda itu balik merengkuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke? Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan yang Ia peluk bukanlah sosok Sakura namun gadisnya. Gadis yang selalu menganggunya.

Ingatkan Sasuke pada satu lagi perbedaan yang mencolok antara mereka. Gadis ini memiliki wangi cherry yang lekat sedang gadisnya, sytrus yang mudah pudar.

Kau suka ini, Sasuke?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

SAKURA tak tahu bagaimana kondisi wajahnya, saat sahabat-sahabatnya datang dan menerornya dengan deretan pertanyaan memalukan tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya saat istirahat pertama tadi. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya menunduk, saat semua mata menatapnya dan juga Sasuke yang masuk ke kelas dengan beriringan. Walau simple, kejadian itu cukup menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala siswa dan juga siswi tentunya.

Dan setelah Sasuke angkat bicara atau bisa dibilang mengumumkan sesuatu yang cukup membuat dada mereka sesak dan mulut menganga. Bahwa, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu bukan, si Uchiha itu paling tak suka jika haknya diganggu gugat oleh pihak manapun.

BRAKKK

Kelima gadis itu tersentak, dan berbarengan menoleh.

Fans fanatic Sasuke ternyata. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis dengan baju press dan juga rok yang bisa dibilang kehabisan bahan. Belum lagi make up tebal yang menutupi wajah mereka yang memang sudah cantik. Kalau sudah cantik alami tak perlu berdandan heboh seperti itu juga sudah bisa dilihat orang kan?

"Kau dasar murahan ya," gadis pertama tertawa dibuat-buat. "Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" Ia sudah pasti tak suka saat mendengar pemuda Uchiha itu memilih gadis miskin mode seperti Sakura.

"Aku tak berniat untuk berkelahi dengan kalian―" Sakura mengacuhkannya, "―jadi pergilah."

Ketiga gadis itu saling melengos, lalu gadis kedua ingin membuka suara sebelum Temari mengangkat bicara duluan. "Pergi. Jika tidak ingin berakhir dengan pakaian kalian yang sobek." Kecamnya.

Yang lain hanya mengangkat alis menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari gadis-gadis 'ganjen' tersebut. Begitu-pun Sakura, Ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap kosong pada rombongan pengganggu itu.

Karena sekarang yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang hubungannya yang baru saja Ia jalin dengan Sasuke. Kenapa mereka tak sehangat pasangan yang lainnya yang ada di kelas ini?

Seperti Tenten dan Neji, biar begitu cueknya Neji si pemuda berambut coklat itu pasti akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Tenten di saat-saat tertentu. Saat Tenten yang tengah usil menggelitikinya dan Ia balas menggelitiki Tenten. Termasuk saat Tenten sakit waktu itu. Pemuda itu rela bolos jam kedua dan dua jam pelajaran terakhir demi menemani Tenten di UKS.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto memang bukan, bahkan tak masuk dalam kategori romantis yang pernah ada. Tapi Ia selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat wajah gadisnya merona merah karena perlakuannya. Walau Ia melakukannya dengan tidak sadar. Namun cukup membuktikan, bahwa si berisik itu sangat menyayangi Hyuuga Hinata dengan caranya tersendiri.

Apa mau di bandingkan dengan pasangan Ino dan juga Sai? Oh, ayolah. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk dijadikan saingan olehmu Sakura. Mereka memang terkenal sebagai pasangan 'terhangat' di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kemana-mana berdua, untung saja tidak untuk tempat-tempat terlarang tentunya. Di kantin-pun, keduanya tak canggung untuk saling suap menyuapi satu sama lain. oh~ bahkan banyak yang gigit jari saat keduanya tengah bersama, ckckck, benar-benar saingan berat bukan Sakura?

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke saja tak bisa disamakan dengan pasangan cuek Temari dan juga Shikamaru. Biar-pun hampir sepanjang hari dihabiskan pasangan itu untuk berdebat dan tak khayal berkelahi, tetap saja mereka pasangan paling 'ngeh' coba saja lihat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis mereka masing-masing itu. Cincin itu tepat diberikan Shikamaru Nara pada acara pertunangannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, ya, sekitar sebulan-lah sudah mereka resmi.

Itu cukup membuktikan. Biarpun tampak malas-malasan menanggapi sifat Temari, tetap saja Shikamaru menyayanginya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tak butuh yang seperti itu. Yang Ia mau sekarang adalah sikap Sasuke yang akan membelanya di saat gadis itu tengah dilabrak seperti ini. Tapi, apa?

Pemuda itu malah memilih lapangan basket dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Heh. Benar-benar tipe tak peka.

"Sabar ya, Saku." Hibur Hinata, Ia mengelus pelan punduk Sakura yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. "Mereka itu hanya iri padamu saja, kok." Sambung si gadis dengan senyuman lembut khasnya.

Sakura menoleh, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum yang nampak miris. "Ya," dan sahutan datar itu mengiring dengan kepala merah jambu yang tertunduk lesu. Jika tak ingat adanya peraturan sekolah, polisi dan tentu saja dosa, mungkin gadis-gadis itu sudah habis kena jarah olehnya. Gezz! Sakura benar-benar kesal dan sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan.

Yang lain hanya menatap gadis itu sembari bergumam menyemangati sobat mereka yang sekarang tampak begitu malang.

'Apa keputusan yang tadi itu benar?'

**XXxxXXxxXX**

NARUTO menganga dengan raut tak percaya, "kau jadian dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya agak meragu, mengingat Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar penuh akan kejutan. Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat pemuda berambut raven yang ada di bangku lain di depannya. "Kau serius?" sambungnya, lengannya mengelap tetesan keringat yang ada di lipatan lehernya dengan sebuah handuk biru tua. Matanya tak lepas mengamati raut selanjutnya dari sobatnya itu.

Pemuda itu tersentak namun hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "hn." Padahal, Ia ingin sekali menjawab dengan jawaban lugas dan mematahkan niatan si berisik kuning ini untuk kembali menanyainya macam-macam. Karena Ia sendiri-pun bingung tentang perasaannya sekarang. Entah itu masa lalunya atau gadis barunya.

Heh! Pemuda itu tentu saja memilih sosok pertama, karena sosok itu yang sudah lama dan sampai sekarang masih menganggunya.

"Jangan mencoba memainkannya ya―" pemuda lain menyahut, Ia menjauhkan minumannya dari hadapannya dan menatap onyx itu tajam. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali membuka suara, "―kau pacaran dengannya saja sudah untung ku ijinkan." Tak bisa dibohongi, Ia tadi menangkap raut ragu di wajah putih mulus yang penuh dengan keringat itu. Dan itu membuatnya was-was.

Itu Sabaku no Gaara, sahabat Sakura. Ia memang memiliki perasaan special pada gadis itu, dan seantero sekolah sudah tahu akan hal itu. Banyak yang mengira, pemuda itu bodoh atau semacamnya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan Ia memiliki selera rendahan untuk pemuda setampan dan sekaya dirinya.

Kalau sudah cinta, apa mau dikata. Bukan begitu, heh?

Gaara tahu benar Haruno Sakura itu bagaimana. Sosok yang kuat namun sebaliknya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki durasi menangis lama, hanya akan terbujuk dengan segala hal yang manis. Seperti permen dan coklat. Memiliki penyakit maag akut yang kapan saja bisa kambuh apabila gadis dengan kepala berwarna merah jambu itu melupakan jam makannya.

Ia menyukai bunga Sakura dan juga anggrek. Karena dulu, gadis itu pernah diseretnya ke sebuah taman dekat rumah mereka. Taman kecil dengan jibunan bunga yang berwarna lembut. Well, itu pertama kalinya pemuda itu jatuh hati pada senyuman hangat si gadis yang menyipit memandangnya. Tahap awal Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya melebihi kadar biasanya.

Gaara bisa pastikan ini. Karena dia begitu tahu segala 'tetek bengek' tentang gadis itu. Karena, Gaara menyukainya, sampai detik ini sekalipun. Sampai saat gadis itu sudah memiliki hak kepemilikan yang mutlak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sobatnya sendiri.

"Santai, jangan terlalu over protective padanya ." Pemuda lainnya menyela, Ia meninju pelan bahu Gaara yang tengah saling tatap satu sama lain dengan Sasuke yang balik menyipit tak suka padanya. Neji Hyuuga mencoba meredam emosi dan juga hawa yang tiba-tiba saja menegang.

Tapi usahanya gagal, "dengar!" Gaara mengacuhkannya, dan malah menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuk kirinya―yang merupakan kebiasaan pemuda itu jika sedang kesal―dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau ku lihat kau menyakitinya, aku―" seulas seringai tampil di wajahnya, "―aku akan merebutnya darimu, dan kau akan ku buat menyesal dan jauh lebih sakit dari pada dia." Ancaman mematikan Gaara.

Sasuke tak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa pakai mengancam segala, heh? Ia pikir Sasuke tipe pengecut. Menyakiti si Sakura itu? Ayolah, Ia masih punya hati tampaknya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Lagian, suruh siapa hanya diam dan memendam sendiri perasaan bodohnya itu. See! Sekarang gadis itu miliknya, dan hanya mimpi jika Gaara berharap akan Sasuke yang mau melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Dia milikku. Dan kau―" bangkit dari duduknya pemuda itu menepis telunjuk Gaara dengan kasar. Mata dengan warna berbeda itu beradu. "―jauhi gadisku! Ingat itu!" setelahnya, pemuda itu melengos pergi tanpa pamitan pada yang lain yang hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian tadi.

Empat tahun, mereka bersama. Selama ini, belum ada pertengkaran yang benar-benar membuat mereka merenggang dan saling mengancam seperti barusan. Pantaran juga hanya saling diam dan dalam jam berikutnya sudah saling berbaikan lagi. Benar-benar seperti perkelahian anak TK, bukan?

Dan sekarang, perkelahian ini tampaknya akan serius. Dan ini menandakan mereka sudah dewasa. Lihat saja, topic permasalahan-pun tentang seorang gadis.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Pulang bareng?" Gaara berdiri di samping Sakura yang masih membereskan bukunya dari atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Ia menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Sekilas, si gadis curi-curi pandang pada tempat duduk yang ada di baris kedua dari depan, bersebelahan dengan susunan barisan bangkunya. Tempat di mana 'kekasihnya' duduk. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu masih asik mencatat, di saat semua orang sudah mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ia kadang tertunduk dan juga mendongak menghadap papan tulis. Sasuke tadinya malas mencatat, tapi saat tahu, materi pelajaran ini yang akan keluar di ulangan esok hari. Ya, mau tak mau Ia harus mencatat.

Sakura sekarang jadi bingung sendiri. Antara menunggu 'kekasihnya' pulang atau pulang bersama sahabatnya Gaara. Bukan apa-apa, pemuda berambut raven itu tidak mengatakan hal apapun untuk membuat Ia bertahan di sini. Menegurnya-pun tidak.

Gesh! Andai bisa, Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan langsung pada yang punya masalah. Seperti biasa, gengsi dan malu menjadi kendalanya. Ayolah, setidaknya Ia tidak harus bingung dan tampak seperti orang bodoh seperti ini jadinya.

"Saku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, dan tanpa perintah kepalanya mengangguk.

'Akhh kenapa aku main putuskan begitu saja! Dasar bodoh!' Sakura membatin geram.

Gaara melangkah duluan, di susul Sakura yang mengekorinya sembari memasang tas pundaknya.

Sasuke terbelalak, Ia berdiri dari bangkunya. Spontan Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan mencengkram lengan kanan gadis itu dengan tampang dingin.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Tanyanya, melirik Gaara sekilas yang tengah berbalik. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengenggam tangan Sakura yang kiri. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke mau tak mau bereaksi.

Dengan dingin, pemuda itu berucap. "Pulanglah, ini sudah jam pulang. Ku pikir kau tak bodoh Uchiha." Ujung bibirnya terangkat sinis.

Memangnya Sasuke bodoh apa. Tak usah dikasih tahu Ia sudah tahu duluan kalau ini jam pulang. Dasar kepala merah sialan.

Sakura hanya menatap keduanya bergantian. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan raut wajah bingung. Mereka kenapa, Sakura juga tak tahu. Masa masalah pulang saja sampai ribut. Gadis itu membatin.

"Kau lihatkan, aku sedang mencatat―" Sasuke mengacuhkan Gaara, memandang Sakura yang mengangguk, "―sebagai kekasih**ku** kau harusnya menungguku, dan tidak ada jam pulang dengan pemuda lain selain aku." Akhh si Gaara itu, benar-benar membuat Uchiha bungsu kita geram. Sesekali onyxnya-pun mengerling pada Gaara yang hanya diam memandangnya dingin.

"Tapi aku―" sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melepas paksa tangan Sakura dan Gaara yang berpautan. Ia mendorong Gaara keras. Keseimbangan pemuda itu cukup baik, sehingga Ia masih bisa berdiri di tempatnya namun termundur beberapa jengkal ke belakang. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke belakangnya. Sedang si gadis hanya bisa diam, karena telalu kaget atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu barusan.

"Aku sudah peringatkan tadi padamu!" Geram si pemuda dengan nada rendah namun syarat emosi. Ia menunjuk sekilas sosok lain itu dengan telunjuk kanannya, "jauhi gadis**ku**! Apa kau tuli, hah?" Entah kenapa, Ia tak ingin satu orang-pun mendekati Sakura. Karena Ia tahu, Ia tak mau kehilangan sosok pengganti gadis yang amat sangat Ia cintai.

Gaara hanya mendengus, Ia melangkah maju. Berjalan pelan melewati Sasuke. Itu membuat pemuda tampan clan Uchiha itu memutar badannya, dan mengikuti arah jalan si pemuda merah―yang sekarang berstatus sebagai musuhnya―

Matanya sukses melebar saat melihat gadisnya tengah di kecup lembut oleh Gaara. Walau di kening, tetap saja membuat kepalanya panas dan seperti ingin meledak saat itu juga. Satu point yang menambahnya kesal. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tampak menikmati sepertinya. Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin melayangkan sebuah tonjokkan keras pada kepala merah itu.

Sesudahnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari sana. Dengan hawa panas yang masih tertinggal pada Sakura―yang habis dicium, dan juga Sasuke―yang kesal karena gadisnya dikecup orang.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menyentuh lengannya, "kau kenapa?" Heh, terlalu.

Apa Ia tak tahu kalau 'kekasihnya' yang tampan itu tengah cemburu berat.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku bereskan tasku dulu."

Kepala merah jambu itu mengangguk, dengan senyum.

Demi Tuhan!

Ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum seperti malaikat di saat Sasuke tengah merengut. Kekasihnya kali ini, lain dari yang lain.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Kau dan Gaara itu―" Sasuke menoleh, mengamati gadisnya yang tengah berjalan santai di sampingnya sembari memegang tali tas punggung bagian depannya. "―hubungan kalian apa?" sambungnya.

Bibir Sakura membentuk senyuman lembut. Dan itu entah kenapa, membuat Uchiha Sasuke berdebar. "Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, "ya, hanya itu. Kenapa?" Ia kembali bertanya, kepalanya dimiringkan jenaka.

Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, "aku tidak suka padanya―" gerutunya, tanpa melihat Sakura.

Keduanya masih berjalan bersama.

"Kalau kau menyukainya kau lain hormone namanya, Sasuke." Sela si gadis sembari terkekeh kecil.

Onyx Sasuke mendelik. "Sembarangan." Ia menghela nafas, "berhenti mentertawakanku." Sindirnya pada Sakura yang masih terkikik di sebelahnya. Spontan, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan lengan kanannya. "Maaf," lafasnya dengan sedikit gamang karena mulutnya masih terbungkam.

"Mulai besok danseterusnya, kau pulang denganku―" inilah Uchiha, terkesan egois dan tak bisa di bantah. "―tidak ada kata tapi atau penolakkan." Selanya sebelum Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya.

Hening.

"Ya, umm―" langkah keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah pagar tinggi berwarna putih gading. "―terimakasih sudah mengantarku," pipinya sedikit merona, Ia melangkah ke depan mendekat pada Sasuke. Sedikit berjinjit, Dan . .

CUP

Onyx Sasuke melebar, pipinya di kecup singkat oleh Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "maaf untuk yang tadi. " dan setelahnya Ia berlari dan menghilang di balik pagar tinggi itu, wajahnya merona merah.

'Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan sih? Akhhh' ucapnya dalam hati sembari memukul samping kepala kanannya . Cepat-cepat Ia berlari ke arah rumahnya dengan perasaan malu akut yang tak tertahankan.

Kembali pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu diam terpaku. 'Apa ini?' Ia membatin.

Ada perasaan lain padanya sekarang. Di kepalanya di penuhi dengan warna merah muda bukan lagi warna merah. Ini gila, Sasuke tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu kan? Iya kan?

**CONTINUED**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Semoga suka ya ^^ maaf ide oneshot nggak ada, yang ada malah multichap―ngais-ngais― maaf kalau idenya terkesan maksa, dan alurnya kayanya kecepatan. Heh―sigh― maklum lagi banyak masalah.

Akhir-akhir ini juga jadi malas ngetik, karena kepikiran suami saia Kang Daesung yang lagi kena masalah―mewek― sing sabarnya akang―hug Daesung― dank arena itu juga mood Saia rontok seketika―?― Semoga cepat selesai masalahnya, dan dengan begitu semua VIP senang kembali. ^^―curcol―

Kembali ke topic.

Untuk yang lain, mungkin agak lama updet. Jadi sabar ya ^^

Akhir kata, boleh minta ripiu?

Baiknya dihapus atau dilanjutkan, itu semua berdasar polling kalian semua. Makasih sudah setia baca fic gaje Yusha.

**RnR?**


	2. Past and a New Sense, to Begin

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**in CHAPTER 1**

Haruno Sakura hanya gadis biasa yang menyukainya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bahkan, Ia sendiri ragu akan maksudnya pada gadis itu. Ingin memilikinya atas dasar apa?

'Apa keputusan yang tadi itu benar?'

Karena Ia sendiri'pun bingung tentang perasaannya sekarang. Entah itu masa lalunya atau gadis barunya.

"hn."

Karena, Gaara menyukainya, sampai detik ini sekalipun. Sampai saat gadis itu sudah memiliki hak kepemilikan yang mutlak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sobatnya sendiri.

"―aku akan merebutnya darimu, dan kau akan ku buat menyesal dan jauh lebih sakit dari pada dia."

Sasuke tak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya.

"―jauhi gadisku! Ingat itu!"

Apa Ia tak tahu kalau 'kekasihnya' yang tampan itu tengah cemburu berat.

"Kalau kau menyukainya kau lain hormone namanya, Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke melebar, pipinya di kecup singkat oleh Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar.

'Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan sih? Akhhh'

Ini gila, Sasuke tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu kan? Iya kan?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha Daesung ™**

**with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Dedicated for **

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno **

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Past and a New Sense, to Begin **

**Enjoyed!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

SASUKE Uchiha, pemuda tampan dengan tumpukan pesona yang melekat pada wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Tokoh utama kita ini tengah melamun di saat kelas benar-benar sunyi. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan yang berpangku di atas meja. Matanya mengamati pemandangan di luar sana. Apapun itu yang tengah dipandangnya, sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Kerena apa yang Ia lihat dengan bola matanya itu, sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang tengah Ia lamunkan saat ini.

Entah kenapa, kejadian kemarin membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kembali mendapati wajah si gadis yang sudah sukses membuat otaknya berpikir keras akan berbagai hal tentang masalah kenapa Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura Haruno, yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas untuk Ia jadikan pelarian cintanya yang kandas begitu saja dengan si mantan kekasihnya. Tayuya.

Inilah, penyebab kenapa Ia tiba-tiba datang sepagi ini. Bahkan penjaga gerbang saja sampai bertanya padanya, dan kalian tahu'lah apa jawaban tuan muda kita yang dingin ini. Hanya kalimat 'Hn' pendek yang mempunyai arti banyak. Alibi. Baginya tak penting orang lain untuk tahu apa tujuannya sebenarnya, karena Sasuke'pun sebenarnya tak pernah tahu. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin cepat berangkat ketimbang berlama-lama di kediamannya itu. Pikiran bodoh itu membuatnya, sedikit risih.

Hampir separuh malam, Ia hanya membolak-balik badannya di atas kasur rajanya yang besar. Ia berkali-kali merasakan debaran aneh itu lagi kala mengingat saat Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. Sasuke ingat betul, gadis itu begitu bersemu merah sama seperti dirinya. Jika ada yang bertanya, mungkin Sasuke juga bingung akan apa jawaban yang harus Ia punya untuk memuaskan para penanya itu. Ia sendiri mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Ia memandang sosok polos Sakura selama ini.

Sakura Haruno. Ia adalah sosok yang diam-diam Sasuke perhatikan secara tidak langsung. Ia sosok periang dengan jumlah teman yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, mengingat bahwa gadis itu bukan salah satu 'most wanted' sekolahnya. Sasuke sering mendapati Sakura bergaul dengan kubangan teman yang itu-itu saja, tapi dari situ'lah Sakura terlihat lain, dan Sasuke tahu, Sakura sudah mencuri perhatiannya lewat cara halus namun pasti. Gadis itu tampil dengan caranya sendiri dan membedakan diri dengan ciri khasnya, yaitu berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang namanya tak pernah bertambah atau berkurang.

Gadis dengan rambut yang hampir sama dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu, hanya Sakura memiliki warna rambut yang lebih lembut dari pada Tayuya itu. Sepasang mata emerald yang terang, dan warna mata itu selalu mengingatkan Sasuke akan warna mata yang hampir sama, namun berbeda dalam terangnya sepasang emerald yang juga dimiliki oleh sobat dekatnya yang selama ini mencintai kekasihnya itu, Sabaku no Gaara.

Pemuda tampan itu mendengus jika mengingat Gaara. Entah kenapa Ia mulai tak suka pada sobatnya itu, tepatnya sejak kejadian 'ancam-mengancam' mereka kemarin, sehabis mereka selesai bermain basket bersama yang lainnya.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura itu tipe perhatian dan juga sangat sopan dalam berpakaian atau semacamnya. Ia tak pernah mengumbar auratnya di sembarangan tempat. Tidak. Sasuke berani mengambil sumpah, bahwa Ia tak pernah sekali'pun mendapati gadis itu menggunakan sesuatu bahan pakaian yang minim atau pas-pas'an. Ia bahkan selalu bisa berdandan dengan sederhana dengan polesan riasan tipis dan seadanya. Tak mau mengelak, Sasuke mengakui, gadis itu tetap manis walau tak memakai make up sekali'pun.

Dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke terenyuh membentuk sedikit senyum dengan ujung-ujung bibirnya. Dan selanjutnya Ia menggeleng keras, rasa malu menyergapnya. Demi Tuhan, Ia sudah memuji gadis lain selain mantan kekasih yang sangat Ia cintai itu.

Dan malam itu juga. Sasuke sadar, Ia sudah menyukai Sakura sejak pertama gadis itu menampakkan kehadirannya di hadapan sang onyx. Hanya saja, perasaan itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum, tak lebih. Dan ayolah, ini jarang-jarang bukan? Di mana seharusnya Ia yang dikagumi, ini malah Ia yang mengagumi seorang gadis hanya karena Ia sangat sederhana berpakaiannya dan dewasa dalam bersifat. Sasuke sadar, tak menutup kemungkinan, ada juga yang kagum pada gadisnya itu. Jauh sebelum mereka sudah terikat status bodoh ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelas yang tadinya sepi kini sedikit demi sedikit kian terisi oleh suara-suara bising selain Sasuke yang tadinya seorang diri. Pemuda itu berfikir, berapa lama Ia terus memikirkan tentang gadis itu? Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa gadis itu belum menampakkan diri? Padahal Ino dan yang lain sudah ada dan memulai sapaan hangat antar mereka dengan cerita-cerita ringan serta tawaan.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari bangkunya, Ia memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana seragam coklatnya. Wajah dinginnya membuat yang lain enggan menegur atau sekedar tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan angkuh keluar kelas. Tanpa menghiraukan seruan sobat blonde'nya, sosok yang satu-satunya mau menegurnya pagi ini. Uzumaki Naruto, yang kelewat heboh melambaikan tangannya dari arah bangku. Dan pemuda itu harus menerima sebuah kenyataan mengesalkan, saat tahu orang yang disapanya malah dengan santainya pergi tanpa sekedar menoleh atau membalas sapaannya. Kasihan sekali.

Sedang yang lain hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan―makanya jangan sok akrab―ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah menggerutu tak jelas ke arah Neji Hyuuga itu, Neji malah menyahutinya dengan acuhan dingin. Inilah payahnya Naruto, Ia bertanya dengan orang yang sama saja dengan Sasuke. Naruto, Naruto.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sapaan dan juga teguran pagi ini seolah sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda yang sekarang tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya di sepanjang koridor yang bisa dibilang lumayan padat karena banyak siswa-siswi yang baru saja menjejakan kakinya di sekolah. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan tajam para Uchiha yang begitu memabukkan. Seolah di sini hanya ada dia dan sebuah pikiran yang melayang-layang di dalam otaknya. Bergelut aneh pada perutnya. Ini seperti pertama kali Ia merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, dan perasaan ini, seharusnya tak Ia rasakan lagi setelah Ia baru saja terluka.

Karena sekarang, orang yang dicintainya itu sudah pergi dengan semua kebohongan yang gadis itu buat untuk mereka. Lantas, masih bisakah Ia merasakan sedikit apa itu jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya? Apa Ia masih bisa merasakan semuanya walau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya masih ada gadis lain itu, di antara cintanya yang baru sekarang.

Entahlah, Ia sendiri masih bingung akan itu. Ia masih ragu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa permainan yang dibuatnya untuk Sakura dan dirinya adalah hal yang benar. Dan patut untuk dipertahankan. Walau sebenarnya hubungan ini tak punya tujuan serta rasa yang tetap si pemuda pada gadis itu.

Dari sekian banyaknya berbagai macam kepala dan sosok yang ada, hanya dua kepala yang begitu mencuri perhatian Casanova kita ini. Ia kali ini merasakan sebuah perasaan tak suka yang membumbung di dadanya. Biar'pun ini masih kurang jelas, hubungan Ia dan Sakura tentu saja bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Sakura harusnya tahu, Uchiha paling tak suka dikecewakan, tak suka miliknya direnggut oleh siapa'pun dan apa'pun itu. Dan terlebih lagi, gadis itu harusnya sadar akan statusnya yang berpacaran dengan Casanova macam dirinya ini.

Setidaknya, jaga jarak dari pemuda merah itu akan mempermulus jalan cinta mereka yang tidak jelas ini. Sasuke nyatanya selalu egois dalam berpikir, Ia selalu ingin orang lain tahu di mana orang itu harus berposisi di dekatnya. Harus tahu di mana saat Ia harus bersama kekasih dan juga para sahabatnya. Karena Sakura sekarang miliknya. Ia tak bebas lagi, Sakura harusnya tahu akan hal ini.

Merah dan merah jambu.

Di sana, gadis yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah berjalan beriringan sembari tertawa kecil dan saling melempar senyum mereka masing-masing. Keduanya akrab, sangat malah. Apalagi jika melihat raut pemuda itu yang tadinya sangat dingin sama sepertinya, bisa menjadi lembut jika berada di samping sosok Haruno Sakura. Tangan pemuda itu yang melingkari pundak Sakura, semakin menambah kesan panas yang―Sasuke tak tahu kenapa―hadir di dadanya. Ia tak suka itu.

Sampai saat Ia dan gadis serta pemuda pengganggu itu berselisih jalan dengannya.

"Sasuke―" pemuda itu berhenti tanpa menoleh menatap Sakura yang menyerukan namanya. Ia membelakangi dua sosok yang kini tengah menatap punggung angkuhnya yang masih berpose santai. "―kau mau ke mana? Sasuke?"

Sasuke tahu, gadis itu kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Maka Sasuke menyahut dengan tanpa menoleh sedikit'pun pada Sakura yang mengulurkan lengannya ingin menggapai tangan pemuda itu. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan itu cukup sebagai kalimat penutup sebelum Ia benar-benar berlalu dari sana, ke arah parkiran depan. Meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang menatapnya nanar, sembari menurunkan lengannya secara kebas.

"Uchiha itu." Dan rangkulan di pundak si gadis membuatnya mendongak. Menatap mata hijau lain selain warna matanya. "Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu." Ya, walau terasa sakit, Sakura memang tahu akan itu. Sasuke memang tipe dingin dan tak bersahabat. Tapi Sakura, kau melupakan satu fakta. Bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya. Bukan sekedar temannya. Pemuda itu seharusnya tahu bagaimana seharusnya Ia bersikap pada kekasihnya, apa Sasuke sebelum ini belum memiliki riwayat berpacaran?

Tepis itu. Mana ada para Uchiha yang lahir dengan deretan anugerah hanya memiliki satu pacar dalam hidupnya lalu menikah dan bahagia. Pemuda itu pastilah banyak memiliki mantan kekasih, hanya saja Sakura yang memang kebetulan kuper ini tak mengetahuinya. Sama sekali.

Dengan anggukan lemah, ujung bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar itu terenyuh sedikit. "Trims Gaara."

Keputusan salah, senyuman barusan malah terlihat seperti ringisan rasa sakit yang tak tersampaikan. "Aha," dan Gaara tak cukup bodoh untuk dikibuli oleh senyum itu. Uchiha Sasuke pelan-pelan menyakiti gadisnya ini, Ia tak suka.

Hancur sudah. Pemuda itu acuh padanya di sekolah, menganggap bahwa semua kejadian kemarin dan juga rentetan SMS mereka tadi malam hanyalah mimpi, yang hilang terbawa pagi ini. Apa sebelum ini ada yang salah pada mereka? Tidak, tepatnya. Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya? Sehingga pemuda itu mengabaikannya seperti tadi.

Sepertinya tidak.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

SAKURA berkali mencoba menegur atau sekedar tersenyum pada pemuda itu setiap kali mereka saling bertemu tatap satu sama lainnya. Tapi yang ada hanya tatapan abstrak yang dilemparkan si pemuda sebagai jawabannya itu. Sakura tak mengerti, apa maksud dari Sasuke padanya. Ia tak tahu letak kesalahannya jika memang Ia bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Saku―" sadar akan Sakura yang asik melamun, Ino menyentuh lengan Sakura yang dari tadi tak melanjutkan acara mencatatnya, sahabatnya itu hanya memandangi papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan guratan penuh tanya serta khawatir yang terbias di wajah yang dibingkai rambut kuning cerah itu, "―kau kenapa?" Ino mengulang nada yang sama, kali ini menopang dagu memperhatikan Sakura.

Kepala Sakura yang menunduk, dengan pelan menggeleng. Ia enggan menatap langsung sepasang mata azure milik Ino yang kini tengah mengamatinya dengan intents. Gugup, Ia menyelipkan sekumpulan anak rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut ke belakang telingannya dan mulai mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Ino tahu, bahwa Sakura kini tengah berbohong tentang apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang.

Ino tahu, ini tak akan jauh dari si Sasuke itu. Ia tahu, pada dasarnya pemuda itu hanya ingin mempermainkan Sakura. Ia hanya ingin menyakiti sahabat dekat Ino ini yang baru pertama kalinya merasakan indahnya menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Bukannya Ino tak tahu. Pemuda itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu putus dengan Tayuya mantan murid sekolah ini juga―yang entah terkena kasus apa dikeluarkan. Lalu dikemudian hari Ia datang pada Sakura dengan kabar mengejutkan, bahwa Ia dan juga sobatnya itu sudah memiliki ikatan. Apa secepat itu proses berpindah hati?

Ino ragu akan hal itu, tapi Ia lebih ragu untuk menghancurkan rona mereh di pipi sobatnya saat bercerita kemarin. Sakura begitu bahagia bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar berharap ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Nah, apa kau tega jika memporak porandakan pondasi hati sahabatmu sendiri yang tengah baru saja membenahi kebahagiaannya?

Ino akan menjaga Sakura bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia akan bercerita, setidaknya sampai saat semuanya begitu mulai terasa berat bagi Sakura sendiri.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis. Jemari lengannya yang masih menggenggam lengan kanan Sakura yang tengah memegang sebuah pulpen mengelus permukaannya pelan. Hal itu membawa kepala Sakura untuk menoleh padanya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengangguk dalam diam. Setidaknya, Ia tak ingin menyimpan ini sendiri. Ia ingin berbagi.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Rasa kesal masih saja menyelubungi Sasuke. Tak tahu kenapa, Ia tak suka saat tahu Sakura tak kunjung juga membujuk atau sekedar minta maaf padanya. Gadis itu hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sembari menatapi mata Sasuke dengan nanar. Ayolah, Ia tak melakukan hal apapun hingga membuat gadis itu sebegitu terluka seperti ekspressinya barusan. Ekspressi itu begitu menganggunya.

Uchiha Sasuke itu membiarkan tangannya dengan tak jelas mengawang-awang di atas buku tulis, sampai saat Ia sadar, bahwa sekarang Ia baru saja selesai menuliskan sebuah nama dalam kertas bergaris dan bertinta biru itu.

Nama mantan kekasihnya.

Apa kabar sosok itu?

Sasuke kehilangan kontak dengan gadis yang hampir setahun itu menemaninya. Ia benar-benar kacau setelah Tayuya mengakui bahwa selama ini Ia sudah mengandung anak dari pemuda lain selain dirinya. Seorang yang juga bisa disebut sahabat lama Sasuke sendiri. Pemuda itu tak menyangka, kapan mereka berhubungan di belakang Sasuke sendiri? Kenapa semuanya tampak baik-baik saja? Sasuke tak menyangka, ternyata gadisnya itu memiliki bakat peran yang hampir menyamai dengan bintang-bintang film di luaran sana.

Gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu di tempat biasa mereka berkencan, di sebuah café. Sasuke tahu ada yang lain lewat mata Tayuya saat itu, ada sebuah hal yang Ia takutkan di dalamnya. Dan dari situ Sasuke tahu, Ia dan Tayuya memang akan berpisah setelah apa yang gadis itu semua beberkan padanya. Sebuah pengakuan menyakitkan yang mengubur dalam harapan indah Sasuke untuk meminang Tayuya kelak, impian-impian indah yang Ia rajut, harus Ia bongkar sendiri dengan susah payah. Sasuke mencoba untuk membenci, namun tak bisa. Karena pada kenyataannya―

―rasa itu masih ada. Walau dalam kadar yang kurang.

Diamatinya nama kecil gadisnya itu, pelan tapi pasti, jemarinya mengelus halus permukaan tulisan tersebut dengan senyuman miris yang tampak tipis hadir di wajah tampannya. Betapa Ia mencintai gadis itu, dan betapa Ia ingin Tayuya tahu, bahwa sampai sekarang'pun Ia belum bisa menerima kekecewaan yang mengembang memenuhi hatinya itu. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

"Sasuke," pemuda itu melirik Neji sekilas lewat ujung matanya dengan dahi berlipat tanda kesal karena acara melamunnya dikacaukan oleh Neji yang tengah duduk santai bersandar pada bangkunya tanpa berhenti menyelesaikan catatannya. Mata perak pemuda itu terus terpancang mengamati jejaran rumus kimia yang disuguhkan oleh guru mereka di papan tulis. Tangan kanannya masih sedia bergerak menyalin apa yang Ia rekam lewat mata dan otaknya ke dalam kertas catatannya.

"Masih memikirkan Tayuya, heh?" sambungnya kemudian, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum mengejek ke arah sobat ravennya. Sahabat Sasuke itu tahu, bahwa sampai sekarang―sampai Sasuke memiliki Sakura sekali'pun―pemuda itu masih belum bisa melupakan Tayuya mantan kekasihnya. Neji tahu, Sasuke memang tak pintar dalam jatuh cinta. Dan jika Ia sudah jatuh cinta, ya beginilah. Dia kacau, dan menjadikan gadis lain sebagai pelampiasannya. "Jangan lupa―"

Sasuke dalam diam mendengarkan.

"―Gaara akan merebutnya jika kau tak juga serius padanya." Seringai pemuda itu sedikit berkembang saat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal bukan main.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya yang sekarang, tak seorang'pun yang tahu. Termasuk dirinya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng ke hadapan Sasuke, mata Sasuke dan manik hijau miliknya bertemu dalam satu garis lurus setelah pemuda itu mendongak menghentikan acara mencatatnya. "Kau belum minum kan, ambilah." Dan sebuah senyum yang manis tergambar diraut Sakura sekarang.

Sasuke tahu, secara tak langsung, Sakura mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbaikan dan―menunjukkan perhatiannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu menghangat menghinggapi dadanya sekarang. Setidaknya, setelah terluka Ia tak kehilangan perhatian dari seseorang yang―mungkin―akan berarti baginya nanti.

Menerima minuman itu, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. "Trims," gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Meletakkan minuman itu di atas mejanya yang kosong pada bagian yang tak terhalangi oleh buku.

Sakura mengangguk. "Your wel."

"Masih mencatat?" Sambung gadis itu mencoba mengajak Sasuke berkomunikasi dalam hari pertama mereka benar-benar dalam status berbeda, sebagai seorang kekasih tentunya. "Ku lihat mereka Naruto asik bermain basket tadi, kau tak ikut?" gugup itu pasti, tapi demi hubungan mereka, Sakura rela menelan bulat-bulat rasa segan tersebut. Apalagi saat ini Ia merasa ada beberapa anak yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sembari berisik-bisik kecil.

"Sedang malas. Kau sendiri? Tidak berkumpul dengan sobat-sobatmu, heh?"

"Sudah tadi, tapi aku ingat kau tak ke kantin. Maka, aku cepat-cepat kembali, dan―" Ia menghandik ke arah minuman dingin itu. "―membawa itu untukmu."

Sasuke hanya diam, lalu membalas. "Duduklah, kau seperti guru saja."

Dan istirahat itu sedikit mengubah sebagian dari hati Sasuke pada Tayuya. Namun menghadirkan luka baru bagi Sakura. Karena tampaknya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya. Terlihat dari cara pemuda itu yang menyahutinya dengan acuh tak acuh, dan belum lagi, pembicaraan itu berlangsung hanya didominasi oleh Sakura sendiri, sedang Sasuke sesekali menyahutinya dengan datar.

Tapi tahukah Sakura, bahwa di sampingnya sekarang ini. Ada pemuda yang baru saja jatuh dalam pesonanya yang bercerita dengan nada polos dan seadanya. Menyukai setiap baris dan nada suara gadis itu yang mengalun lembut. Walau tampak tak acuh, Sasuke merekam semua apa yang gadis itu ceritakan dan apa yang gadis itu tanyakan padanya.

Karena Sasuke, diam-diam sedikit mulai membuka hatinya dengan pasti untuk Sakura. Kekasihnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

INO mendengus keras, sedang Tenten dan Hinata hanya mengusap-usap punggung Temari yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan tampang sangar dan tak bersahabatnya. Sakura, gadis itu mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan tawa.

"Lain kali, aku ingin sekali merasakan si Nara itu merasakan kepalan tinjuku ini." Ia menggerutu lagi.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan kikikan kecil, dan menahannya lewat bungkaman pada mulutnya oleh sang tangan kanan.

"Ayolah, kau itu harusnya tahu. Si Shika itu'kan memang rajanya malas. Dan aku yakin―" jemari telunjuk kanan Ino mengetuk dagunya tepat pada belahan dagu lancipnya tersebut. "―dia pasti tengah tertidur di saat rapat OSIS sekarang." Sambung Ino kemudian dengan mata mengawang. Well, otaknya malah asik membayangkan Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan raut 'unyu-unyu'nya sedang anggota rapat yang lain asik berdiskusi penting tentang hal, yang percuma. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak percuma, jika mengingat orang intinya saja tertidur. Ckckckck.

Dengan itu, Tenten mengangguk dengan antusiasme tinggi. "Biar'pun dia itu ketua OSIS, tapi entah kenapa―sialnya kau Temari―pacarmu itu kadar malasnya saja lebih tinggi ketimbang Chouji, yang ya―" Ia melirik Sakura yang kini merunduk memegang perutnya. "―kau tahu'lah. Obesitas." Kata terakhir itu dilafaskannya dengan nada pelan dan mendesis. Sakura semakin terkikik geli.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Temari yang sama sekali tak tersinggung atas pendapat-pendapat sobatnya tadi.

"Aku bahkan sudah berbicara panjang lebar, dan Ia hanya diam dalam posisinya yang oh Tuhan ternyata." Tak usah dilanjutkan, kalian tahu bukan apa kata-kata selanjutnya tersebut. Temari tak habis pikir, Ibu Shikamaru itu mengidam apa?

Loh?

"Ia kelelahan kakak," Sakura dengan tawa mereda menyahut, "kau tahukan kak, perkerjaan OSIS itu pasti banyak menyita waktu tidur malamnya, dan belum lagi tumpukan-tumpukan tugas yang membelit kita." Sambungnya kemudian, disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

"Benar kak, kita yang tak punya pangkat saja kewalahan. Apalagi Shikamaru, Ia mempunyai jabatan yang bisa dibilang penting di sekolah." Hinata ikut ambil sekarang, mecoba membenarkan apa maksud dari Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu." Gadis dengan wajah jutek itu sedikit melembut, "mungkin sebaiknya waktu itu aku tak mengajaknya kencan. Dan ya, jadi perkelahian bodoh ini tak perlu ada." Rautnya berubah sendu.

"Shikamaru itu pengertian." Sambung Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, "Ia mungkin merasa bersalah, makanya Ia menjauhimu dulu." Biasanya sih Neji begitu, mengkin saja sama pikir Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Dan Sakura mulai mengepang ramput indigo panjang Hinata itu dengan wajah polosnya. Gadis cotton candy itu menyambung asumsi Tenten dengan asumsinya. "Kakak kan kalau marah macam singa betina kak, ku pikir Kak Shika pastilah takut, makanya dia menjaga jarak dulu." Dan biasanya, Sakura tak pernah ambil pikir dulu dalam mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Kepala Temari mengangguk. "Kau benar Sakura." Tapi, "APA!" detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah ada pada pitingan Temari dengan jitakan-jitakan kecil pada kepala merah mudanya itu.

"KYAAAA! Sakit kakak!"

Sedang yang lain hanya cekikikan tak jelas memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat tersiksa, termasuk nona Hinata kita.

Dari kejauhan, Neji dan Sasuke tampak mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sembari memandang dua sosok yang diam-diam mereka sayangi tersebut tengah tertawa bebas sekarang.

Lain Sasuke dan Neji, lain juga untuk Uzumaki dan Sai yang malah asik berebut handphone putih gading dengan model slide milik Sai. Tampaknya benda tersebut baru saja direbut oleh Sai, dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang Naruto yang tadinya tengah bermain games harus berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena saat senggangnya terganggu. Naruto jadi agak menyesal juga, andaikan kemarin Ia tak membawa handphone flipnya itu ke kamar mandi dan well akhirnya benda komunikasi tersebut malah terjun bebas ke dalam bath tubnya, pastilah sekarang Ia tak harus minjam-minjam semacam ini pada makhluk sepelit Sai.

"Mulai tertarik?" Shikamaru yang baru saja datang, berdiri di depan meja Sasuke sembari memijat pundaknya dengan tampang mengantuk. Matanya mengamati kumpulan para gadis yang memang tak cukup tenar itu sembari sesekali melirik reaksi Sasuke setelahnya.

Sasuke masih asik memperhatikan Sakura yang kali ini malah manyun sembari mencubit gemas sepasang pipi Hinata yang tampak imut-imut karena kedua pipinya melar ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat ulah si merah jambu itu. Hinata hanya memegangi lengan Sakura sembari menhan tawanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Yang Tenten dan Ino asik menyoraki Sakura dengan kikikan, Temari? Ia hanya mengangkat kaki dengan lengan bersidekap, lalu menggeleng-geleng sok prihatin ke arah teman-temannya yang memang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyahut dengan senyuman tipis yang kali ini mulai tampak di wajah tampannya, "mungkin?"

"Tenten itu memang kekanakan, tapi―" Neji membuka pendapat tentang kekasihnya itu sembari menyeringai tipis, "―bagaimana'pun, aku tetap manganggapnya sangat berarti."

"Sama saja, lihat si Temari itu. Kalian tahu bukan bagaimana kelakuannya?" Shikamaru, sedikit meringis kali ini. Mengingat betapa galaknya tunangannya itu. "Tapi buruk baiknya dia, tetap tunanganku. Aku menyayanginya."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun, bagaimana dengan pendapat hubungannya bersama Sakura? Ia bingung, karena Sasuke memang harus mengakui, Ia terlalu dingin pada Sakura, terlalu mengekang dan memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis itu, padahal Ia sendiri tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya.

Sakura mencintainya itu sudah pasti, perhatian? Selalu. Bahkan gadis itu―yang Sasuke tahu―tak pernah sakit hati atas apapun yang Sasuke katakan padanya, sedingin apapun itu.

Sedang Sasuke? Apa dia mencintai Sakura?

Mungkin belum, baru memulainya dan akan selalu mencintainya mulai dari sekarang. Dan Sasuke akan mencoba untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada gadis itu. Sasuke tahu Sakura memang jago menyembunyikan semuanya. Semua rasa kecewa dan juga sakit hatinya. Karena Sasuke mengerti, tak ada orang yang mau berlama-lama jatuh dalam kubangan gelap masa lalu.

Ia masih mempunyai Sakura sebagai obat sakit hatinya akibat Tayuya. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, setidaknya biarlah Tayuya pergi, Ia rela. Asalkan jangan lagi pada Sakura. Karena sekarang, pemuda itu mulai mencintainya, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hn, aku akan menjaganya―" Shikamaru dan juga Neji tak memandang Sasuke namun tetap memasang pendengaran mereka dengan baik, "―karena dia milikku." Pemuda itu berkata yakin, tak melepas pandang sampai Sakura berlari, akan keluar kelas sembari dikejar-kejar Tenten yang akan menarik rambut soft pinknya tersebut.

Kelas memperhatikan Sakura dan Tenten. Dan―

BRUKKKKKH

"Aww!"

Ya, sampai Sakura yang menabrak Gaara yang baru saja datang. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan Tenten yang kaget spontan menutup mulutnya yang merenggang. Gadis itu tak ada niat menolong Sakura karena saking kagetnya, Ia malah asik memandangi Gaara dan Sakura, seolah menunggu adegan selanjutnya. Sedang Gaara hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang akibat terjangan Sakura yang mendadak tadi. Setelah tahu siapa yang menabraknya barusan, pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang meringis sembari menunduk. Senyum tipis Ia berikan pada gadisnya itu.

"Lain kali jangan lari-larian lagi, Sakura." Ejeknya, sembari menolong Sakura untuk berdiri dengan spontan memeluk pinggangnya ketika Sakura sempoyongan akibat rasa nyeri pada sepasang lututnya dari samping tangan si gadis Ia taruh pada pundaknya. Tampaknya, lutut Sakura berdarah karena tabrakan tak disengaja tersebut. "Kau bahkan terluka kan, dasar childish."

Sakura tak menyahut apapun, Ia merasakan sakt yang memilukan pada lututnya dan juga rasa takut serta kecewa dalam dadanya. Takut Sasuke marah dan kecewa karena bukan Sasuke yang berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Tapi tunggu! Memang Sasuke akan marah kenapa? Cemburu?

Kau terlalu berharap jika berpikiran begitu Sakura, begitu pikir si gadis.

Tenten menepi pada papan tulis setelah berjalan mundur memberi jalan pada Gaara yang memapah Sakura ke bangkunya. Kelas menjadi sunyi, sampai saat Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya menghampiri Sakura. Si Gaara itu, memang suka mengambil kesempatan pada gadisnya, Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati sekarang.

"Sasuke?"

Semua mata memperhatikan Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Gaara. Entah kenapa, tiga orang itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian yang enak untuk disimak. Termasuk Sai dan Naruto yang tadinya berkelahi sekarang beringsut duduk tenang sembari memandangi tiga sosok dengan raut-raut berbeda tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak berkata apapun, Ia menyeka keringat di pelipis Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, memposisikan dirinya di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Gaara, tanpa sadar mengatupkan rahangnya keras.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Sakura." Suara baritone khas miliknya terdengar merdu dan nyata, karena kelas yang bungkam. "Sini."

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun, ketika tanpa ragu pemuda itu menarik kakinya dengan lembut ke sebuah bangku yang Sasuke ambil dari belakang bangku Sakura. Pemuda itu membuka seragam sekolahnya, menyisakan sebuah kaos putih tipis polos yang menjadi baju dalamnya. Ia mengambil posisi setengah berjongkok di samping kaki kanan Sakura yang terluka cukup lebar, lalu menyeka luka tersebut dengan baju seragamnya tanpa ragu sedikit'pun. Menekannya dengan perlahan.

Mata emerald Sakura manatapi wajah Sasuke yang masih saja datar dan tampak focus pada kegiatannya. Sesekali gadis itu mengernyit, ketika rasa sakit itu mulai terasa lagi pada sekujur kakinya.

"Kau sebaiknya duduk, Gaara."

Dan setelah itu, Gaara tanpa ragu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Ia berlalu ke arah bangkunya sesuai perintah Sasuke. Bukannya Ia takut atau apa, Ia hanya tak ingin merusak moment indah bagi Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik, tampak menghentikan aksi membersihkan luka Sakura. Kesal, dan juga rasa cemburu entah kenapa mengusiknya. Ia tak suka Sakura disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh Sabaku no Gaara itu yang notebene, menyukai Sakura. Kekasihnya.

Sakura?

Bingung. dan juga terenyuh. Ini kali pertamanya diperlakukan lembut oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke beralih, bertemu tatap dengan emerald Sakura yang masih sedia menatapnya. Pemuda itu memandangi wajah Sakura dengan intents. Sekilas bayangan Tayuya mengganggu pandangannya, maka Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia harus bisa memandang Sakura sebagai Sakura, bukan Tayuya.

"Sasuke, terimakasih ya."

Senyum itu, membuat Sasuke mengangguk dengan sedikit tersenyum tipis. "Hn." Selanjutnya Ia mulai menekan-nekan kecil luka Sakura dengan seragam sekolahnya tadi. Sebisa mungkin membuat gadis itu tak merasakan sakitnya lagi.

"Cieeeeeee~" Naruto memang satu-satunya orang yang akan memulai sebuah keributan berikutnya dengan siul-siulan menggodanya pada pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Disusul, tanpa ragu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Beberapa orang hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya akan memulai mimpi barunya dengan gadis satu orang menelan kekecewaan karena seharusnya posisinya'lah yang ada di sana, bukan Sasuke.

Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu hanya bisa merunduk meremas kecil rok lipitnya. Ia malu jika disoraki seperti ini. Sedang Sasuke, hanya tersenyum tipis sembari sesekali memperhatikan Sakura yang menahan malu dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya sembari merunduk. Gadis itu memang polos, dan Sasuke suka itu.

**CONTINUED**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

to **Kikyo Fujikazu : **Hehehehe, bosan Karin mulu. Jadi Yusha ambil Tayuya aja deh, soal Karin muncul apa enggaknya, ikutin ceritanya aja ya. Dia pasti muncul kok, sebagai pembuka rahasia. Bagaimana? Sasuke cukup nggak cemburunya, soalnya kasian juga kalau bikin dia kudu nguras ati mulu. Hehehehe. Thanks ripiunya ya Kikyo, ripiu lagi ya ^^

to **Erika** : Makasih ya, ini lanjut kok. Ripiu lagi ^^

to **Hikari Shinju** : Pelan-pelan, kan nggak mungkin secara langsung buat sukanya. Jadi sabar ya. Kita sama Hika, Yusha juga lagi nggak mood sama Karin. Soal updet'an yang lain, sabar menunggu ya, makasih ripiunya. Ripiu lagi?

to **hikari** : Salam kenal juga ^^, makasih sudah suka. Well, ini udah updet kok nggak bakal dihapus. So, makasih ya ripiunya, ripiu lagi ya ^^

to **black cat** : Makasih masukannya, tapi mengingat ini fanfic singkat karena Cuma req, makanya dipersingkat aja, nggak ada niat buat ngundur-ngundur dulu. Soalnya ntar malah melenceng dari ceritanya, maklum, Author suka nyimpang kalau udah kepanjangan. ==~ Tapi beneran makasih loh buat masukannya ^^ kita pelan-pelan aja ya ngebeberin semuanya. Ripiu lagi?

to **RizkaRina **: Makasih ya ^^, maaf telat updetnya. Ripiu lagi?

to **diosas** : Khukhukhu, saya juga bingung kapan. Tapi kita tunggu alur ya, ntar kita putar balik deh keadaannya. Si SasuYam jadi jauh lebih menderita, khekhekhekhe―Kicked Sasuke―makasih ripiunya ya, Dio. Ripiu lagi?

to **Higurashi Cerryblossom** : Makasih sayang―peyuk-peyuk―kamu ini, bikin daku malu saja ^/^, soal habisnya chap berapa, pokoknya fanfic ini nggak akan lebih dari lima chappie. Mengingat req. Yosh! Ripiu lagi ya!

to **Lawra-chan** : Hahahaha, agresif? Ckckck kamu ini. Lawra, thanks ripiunya ya maaf updet becak-?-, sedia ripiu chappie ini?

to **NimazAulyaDewi** : Makasih ^^ ini udah updet. Ripiu lagi?

to **garoo** : Makasih ^^ nggak bakal dihapus kok, dan ini lanjutannya. Jangan lupa ripiu ya ^^

to **d3rin** : Maaf updet becak malah, jangan kecewa ya ^^ berkenan ripiu lagi?

to **Meity-chan** : Meity, ya ampun …. Kamu ke mana aja? Akhirnya kamu ketemu lagi di inbox ripiu daku―peyuk-peyuk―makasih loh udah bilang bagus ^^ dan ini updetannya! Ripiu lagi ya Mei ^^

to **agnes BigBang** : Hello VIP ^^ khokhokho, kamu salah Nes, mantannya yang ada di atas, bukan Karin. Habisnya bosen, nemu ama Karin mulu yang jadi perusaknya. Kasian ntuh chara. ^^ Daesung udah baikan ya, malahan kemaren akang GD lagi yang kena masalah makanya batal comeback GD ama TOP. Payah. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang mereka nggak kenapa-napa lagi. Dan well, kenapa kita malah ngerumpi―BOGEMED―Thanks ripiunya ya Nes, jangan lupa ripiu lagi!

to **AinOsaSUsaku **: Waalaikum sallam wr wb ^^ salam kenal juga ya dear, makasih pujiannya ^^, tenang, ini siasat kok. Ikutin alur aja ya ntar, khukhukhu. Soal fic Egoisme'nya, sabar ya, belum ada niat buat fic yang satu itu―PLAKK―dan, sediakah dikau meripiu chappie ini?

to **nama saya diblokir** : Nama kamu lucu ^^ ini udah updet, makasih ya. Ripiu lagi?

to **Felix Simon just for winter** : Makasih ya Liu-san ^^ makasih dukungannya, dan ini bakal lanjut kok ^^ ripiu lagi?

to **Hanao Yukita **: Ini udah updet, makasih ya. Ripiu lagi? ^^

to **Kanagawa Risa** : Makasih ya, ikutin alurnya aja. Ripiu lagi ya ^^

to **Titish** : Bagaimana? Cukupkah chap ini? Hehehehe, kasian kalau terlalu dibuat cembokur ntuh si Sasu. Makasih ya ^^, ini chap duanya. Maaf lambat updetnya, ripiu lagi?

to **f-to-a** : Makasih ya ^^ ripiu lagi?

Another **thanks** for : **Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, ermaMotherdglittle, Yuuzuka Yumeina, Seleina Kagene, Uchiha Reyvhia, Honami Michiyo, Rizuka Hanayuuki, RestuChii SoraYama, Akari Nami Amane, Valkyria Sapphire, ame chocho Shawol, haruno gemini-chan, HanRieRye, norii-chan13, Risuki Taka, Mizuki Ai-chan 18, Sky pea-chan, Raquel authoramatir, sukoshi yuki, Silent Readers. **

**A.N :**

Hello, maaf updetan Saia kali ini benar-benar ngaret banget. Tugas sekolah, banyak urusan dan lain-lain membuat Saia kekurangan waktu untuk bertemu tatap dengan netbook Saia―sesenggukan―makasih buat semua yang sudah mambaca fanfic request'an Saia ini. Dan semoga bukan hanya tiga orang yang req itu saja yang puas, tapi semua para Readers yang baca juga ^^

Maaf juga kalau alurnya rada maksa dan terkesan mepet banget.

Dan mohon maaf jika masih ada typo yang nyelip di sela-sela cerita. ==~

Dan concrit diterima dalam bentuk masukan, dorongan serta makanan ringan-?-

Yosh! Ripiu ya Minnasan

See you in next chapter ^^


	3. Conversation, and The Desired End?

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**in CHAPTER 2**

Sakura harusnya tahu, Uchiha paling tak suka dikecewakan, tak suka miliknya direnggut oleh siapa pun dan apa pun itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Uchiha Sasuke pelan-pelan menyakiti gadisnya ini, Ia tak suka.

"Trims Gaara."

Ino tahu, ini tak akan jauh dari si Sasuke itu. Ia tahu, pada dasarnya pemuda itu hanya ingin mempermainkan Sakura.

Ino akan menjaga Sakura bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia akan bercerita, setidaknya sampai saat semuanya begitu mulai terasa berat bagi Sakura sendiri.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau."

Diamatinya nama kecil gadisnya itu, pelan tapi pasti, jemarinya mengelus halus permukaan tulisan tersebut dengan senyuman miris yang tampak tipis hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Masih memikirkan Tayuya, heh?"

Sasuke tahu, secara tak langsung, Sakura mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbaikan dan―menunjukkan perhatiannya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Kau belum minum kan? Ambillah."

Dari kejauhan, Neji dan Sasuke tampak mengamati mereka dengan seksama

"Mulai tertarik?"

Asalkan jangan lagi pada Sakura. Karena sekarang, pemuda itu mulai mencintainya, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hn, aku akan menjaganya karena dia milikku."

Tapi tunggu! Memang Sasuke akan marah kenapa? Cemburu?

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Sakura."

Kesal, dan juga rasa cemburu entah kenapa mengusiknya. Ia tak suka Sakura disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh Sabaku no Gaara itu yang notebene, menyukai Sakura. Kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, terimakasih ya."

Ia harus bisa memandang Sakura sebagai Sakura, bukan Tayuya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha Daesung ™**

**with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Dedicated for **

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno **

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Conversation, and The Desired End?**

**Enjoyed!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Sakura menjalin ikatan dengan Sasuke, gadis itu masih agak bingung akan sikap kekasihnya yang kadang-kadang perduli dan di lain sisi bisa begitu mengacuhkannya. Tapi Sakura menanggapinya dengan cuek dan tak mau ambil pikiran negative dalam memandang cara Sasuke memperlakukannya. Selama semuanya baik-baik saja, bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup.

Selama ini, Sakura tak pernah luput memberikan perhatian ekstra pada kekasihnya itu. Sekalipun jarang, jarang sekali Sasuke bisa membalas memperlakukan Sakura dengan sebagaimana mestinya sepasang kekasih.

Setidaknya, tak perlu romantis. Gadis itu tak menuntut untuk menjadi seperti apa yang Ia inginkan pada Sasuke. Cukup ada di samping si gadis dan melindunginya, itu sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup. Setidaknya dengan itu, Sakura dapat sedikit merasakan kehangatan dalam hubungan mereka yang hampa ini. Dan satu point lagi, hubungan mereka bisa saja tampak lebih harmonis dalam artian nyata dengan adanya rasa saling perduli satu sama lain itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Sakura letih atau mengingatkan Sasuke atas semua yang pemuda itu lakukan kepadanya. Gadis bermata hijau cerah itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi begitu over protektif terhadapnya, dan menelan kekecewaan di saat pemuda itu terang-terangan mengacuhkan status mereka. Tak apa, Ia tak akan pernah menyalahkan Sasuke akan hal itu. Karena Ia tak mau egois, Ia tak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke kandas padahal masih seumur jagung.

Sakura sadar, Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasakan secara spontan dan lewat kata-kata seperti kebanyakan para pemuda―termasuk kekasih-kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Yang terkadang tanpa malu mengumbar rasa sayang di hadapan orang lain selain pasangan mereka.

Yang Ia sayangkan hanya satu, kapan sebenarnya Sasuke akan sadar? Kapan pemuda itu akan benar-benar merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura padanya. Setumpuk rasa rindu saat pemuda itu tak tertangkap emeraldnya, saat gemangan suara dinginnya tak menyapa indera pendengarnya. Sesak yang tiap kali Ia rasakan kala pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, mengabaikan seruan serta perhatiannya. Dan juga ikatan rasa khusus yang entah kenapa begitu enggan dilepasnya dari Sasuke. Karena Ia begitu mencintai dan menyayangi sosok Casanova itu.

Sakura bukannya menyukai Sasuke atas dasar fisik atau harta yang pemuda itu miliki dari nama Uchiha'nya, yang gadis itu lihat adalah sifat dan kriteria Sasuke yang dingin dan misterius namun tak terjamah. Sosok yang Sakura lihat dengan hatinya, bukan dengan sepasang mata seperti kebanyakan para gadis lain, menatap pemuda itu. Baginya bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke, Sakura akan tetap mencintainya. Karena Sakura tahu, pemuda itu pemuda baik-baik yang menjunjung tinggi rasa sopan santun yang menjadi keharusan para penyandang nama klan Uchiha. Sasuke, tipe yang Sakura suka. Itu alasan simple yang Ia punya untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang yang kita tunggu adalah kesadaran individual dari Sasuke sendiri. Entahlah, yang pasti nanti juga Sasuke akan sadar, bahwa Ia tak pernah salah pilih untuk mencintai Sakura. Ia tak akan sadar, jika Sakura adalah sosok yang benar-benar rapuh namun kuat dari tampilannya. Terlebih lagi, jika belum kehilangan, Ia tak akan pernah sadar akan itu. Tak kan pernah.

"Kau jadi ingin menjenguk Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk sebentar, sembari mendongak pada Ino yang kini berada di depan mejanya. Gadis merah jambu itu kembali menumpuk buku dan juga alat tulisnya, memasukan semuanya ke dalam sebuah tas selempang berwarna coklat berbahan jeans miliknya yang ada di atas meja. "Kau sendiri jadi pergi dengan Sai?" Ia balik bertanya, mengkonfirmasi, soalnya tadi Ino sempat bercerita pada Sakura dan juga Hinata pada saat senggang setelah jam istirahat berlalu.

Hening sebentar, Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah―" gadis berambut pirang terang itu mendesah gusar memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela kelas yang kini kian menyepi. Di sana, langit mulai sedikit mendung dengan iring-iringan awan abu-abu tipis yang berarak. Tangan Ino, dengan jemari yang dipoles kutek ungu lembut itu mengetuk-etuk pinggiran meja Sakura. "―sepertinya akan hujan kurasa. Tak mungkin kan kami kencan sembari berhujan?" Ia memutar bola mata azurenya dengan jenaka. "Gila saja." Sambungnya, sembari mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura yang sekarang menyampirkan tasnya pada sisi pundak kirinya hanya terkekeh pelan, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manisnya, gadis bubblegum itu memegang bahu Ino dengan lengan kanannya yang terulur bebas. "Bukankah jadi lebih romantis, heh?" Biasanya kan orang-orang yang pacaran paling suka kalau momen hujan-hujanan bersama, bukan begitu? Dan Sakura menyeringai kecil, menyadari raut terbaca yang mampir di wajah sobatnya itu.

Ino tengah bersemu. Sesaat setelahnya Ia menyentil main jidat Sakura, membuat sobatnya itu mengerling tajam ke arahnya dan mengusap jidatnya dengan sedikit manyun manja.

Tak ingin kalah telak, Ino menyeringai, mengibaskan rambut ekor kudanya ke pundak depan, memilin-milin kecil ujung kuning cerah itu dengan melilitkannya berulang kali pada telunjuk dibantu oleh sang ibu jari. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai dengan nada menggoda Ia membuka suara. "Kau sendiri? Mau mencari kehangatan dengan si Uchiha dingin itu kan? Hayo, mengaku~" tepat, wajah Sakura melengos merah dibuatnya. Dan Ino terkekeh dengan tampang puas. Satu sama.

Sialan kau Ino, pikir Sakura gemas.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**SASUKE** berkali mengerling ke arah jam dinding kotak plastik berwarna hitam dengan motif zebra yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, tepatnya berada pada sebuah meja berukuran rendah yang sengaja mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah tempat tidur king size milik Uchiha.

Ditutupnya wajah tampannya dengan sebuah bantal kecil kotak berwarna krem. Nafasnya naik turun dengan perlahan. Rasa nyeri kepalanya belum hilang juga, padahal si sulung sudah memberikan Sasuke rumusan obat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Belum lagi, perutnya kembali kosong, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke kembali memuntahkannya di westafel kamar mandi. Rasanya untuk bergerakpun Sasuke tak punya daya.

"Hah~" Ia mendesah pelan, berguling ke kanan, memeluk guling dan melempar sembarangan bantal yang tadi digunakannya. Mata tajam dengan warna malam itu menatap lurus ke arah balkon kamarnya yang hanya berbatas sebuah kaca berbentuk pintu kembar yang di tiap sisinya diberi sebuah gorden berbahan tipis jaring dengan warna biru langit. Entah hal apa yang menarik dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Tapi ada hal yang menarik yang didapatinya karena bertemu pandang dengan pohon tinggi dengan bunga merah jambu dan wangi lembut yang khas, tanaman yang asalnya memang mutlak milik negaranya. Pohon sakura.

Pohon itu mengiringnya untuk mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih yang dua hari ini tak bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengannya, secara langsung ataupun lewat elektronik. Ia rindu pada sakura lain yang ada di luaran sana. Sangat merindukannya.

Haruno Sakura. Nama itu terus mengawang dalam otaknya terucap berkali-kali selama otaknya masih saja berkerja, walau sang indera bicara tak mengucapkannya. Semua tentang hubungan yang Ia jalin dengan gadis itu, semua yang ada pada Sakura benar-benar telah menggeser posisi Tayuya dari hatinya. Ia tak menyangka, dan tak pernah tahu jika ini akan terjadi dengan cepat dari pada dugaannya.

Perasaan hangat ini, entah kenapa mulai mengusik ruang yang tadinya Ia sediakan hanya untuk Tayuya seorang. Ia mulai merasa berkompetisi dengan Gaara, saat pemuda itu merebut perhatian Sakura darinya. Mulai tersenyum, walau tipis saat gadis itu lucu pada moment-moment tertentu saat mereka bersama. Dan terakhir, Ia rasanya tak akan pernah mau melepaskan Sakura setelah apa yang gadis itu titipkan padanya. Sebuah perasaan semu yang Sasuke sendiri begitu tabu mengatakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu―" pemuda itu bergumam lirih dan pelan dalam kamar yang sunyi, dengan nafas panas dan juga dekapan erat pada gulingnya. Selanjutnya, wajahnya bergerak terkubur di balik gulingnya, "―Sakura." Dan seiring itu matanya perlahan terpejam.

Ia berharap, penyakit sialan pemisahnya dari Sakura ini akan cepat berakhir besok. Karena jika tetap berlangsung lama, Sasuke yakin, Ia bukan akan sakit karena demam dan juga maagnya saja, tapi karena satu hal kuat lainnya. Yaitu, merindukan Haruno Sakura. Kekasihnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Kau Sakura kan?"

Gadis yang disapa sebagai Sakura itu mendongak, dari belanjaan yang tengah ditelitinya. "Ya?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya, sembari memperhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

Seorang gadis yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sakura. Memiliki rambut merah dan juga memakai sebuah kaca mata dengan frame kecil. Gadis itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku seangkatan denganmu, hanya aku mungkin kurang terkenal, makanya kau tak mengenaliku." Ucapnya ramah, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sebuah senyum sapaan yang manis. "Aku Karin dari kelas IS B."

Sakura memandanginya sebentar, lalu tanpa ragu balik menjabat sekilas lengan Karin dan memperkenalkan nama serta kelasnya. Setelah usai perkenalan, Sakura kembali merogoh-rogoh kantong tas bagian depannya. Sedang Karin memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Oh, jadi kau Sakura yang itu?" Karin mengetuk-etukan jemari telunjuknya yang lentik pada dagunya memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah polosnya, sekilas Ia membenarkan letak frame kaca matanya yang terasa melorot. Pantas saja, Sasuke memilih sakura, gadis di hadapannya ini hampir mirip Tayuya secara fisik dan sekilas―jika dipandang lama―Sakura tampak seperti satu gen dengan Tayuya. "Pacarnya Sasuke kan?"

Si merah jambu yang kini tengah mencari dompetnya dalam tas, mendongak sekilas. Memberikan senyuman serta anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan dari Karin. Lalu kembali sibuk.

Karin sekilas memasang raut kerasnya. Lalu menyentuh pelan pundak Sakura dengan sedikit rasa ragu.

"Aku punya cerita tentang masa lalu Sasuke, kau punya waktu untuk berbagi denganku?"

Dan gerakan Sakura spontan terhenti kali ini Ia tegap, dan balik menatap Karin yang kali ini tampak sendu dari balik frame kaca matanya. Sakura tahu, ada kilatan ganjil pada sepasang ruby itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis ini? Apa dia―

―mantan kekasih Sasuke?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**SAKURA** mengaduk cappuccino yang ada di cangkirnya dengan gerakan pelan namun teratur. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan gelas kaca khas dan juga sebuah sendok berbahan besi yang timbul dari kegiatannya tersebut. Matanya memandangi riakan air yang tampak mengikuti arah adukannya, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Kepulan hawa panas, sesekali menguar dari dalam cangkir berwarna coklat krem itu.

"Sakura." Karin, menggenggam sisi-sisi cangkir coklat panasnya, matanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura balik menatapnya, gerakannya terhenti. "kau mantan Sasuke ya?" dan tanpa ragu Sakura langsung mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi pokok pikirannya sedari tadi. Mulai dari awal Karin berkata ingin menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura agak tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, entah kenapa Ia pun tak mengerti.

"Tidak," Karin menggeleng sekilas, lalu kembali berucap dengan lamat. "Tapi sahabat dekatku adalah mantan Sasuke."

Dahi Sakura berkerut, dengan alis kiri yang terangkat bingung. "Sahabatmu?" Tanyanya, seolah mengulangi pernyataan teman barunya barusan.

"Ya." Jawab Karin sembari mengangguk sekilas. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya lamat-lamat, dan pendek. Ia ragu namun tak mungkin menyimpan ini sendiri, bagaimana pun, Karin pikir Sakura berhak tahu akan ini. Tentang masa lalu Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Ia mulai bercerita dengan sisi pandangnya pada hubungan Sasuke dan Tayuya selama ini. "Maaf, jika nantinya cerita ini akan mengusikmu―" Ia dengan mimik ragunya memandangi Sakura, "―ku harap kau tak merubah apapun itu pada Sasuke maupun aku sendiri."

Nafas Sakura terasa memberat. Ia mengangguk dalam, "ya."

"Dia Tayuya, sahabatku sedari kecil." Karin masih menatap Sakura. Melanjutkannya dengan nada sedikit memberat. Ia agak tak tega mengatakan ini, karena secara tak sengaja Sakura bisa saja berpikir Sasuke hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan semata karena hal ini. "Dia sama persis sepertimu, cantik dan juga memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan milikmu. Hanya saja Tayuya lebih condong ke pink terang dan pinkmu adalah pink lembut." Gadis berambut merah itu menemukan satu hal lagi. "Tapi jika dilihat dari segi penampilan, kau dan Tayuya sangat kontras kok Sakura. Sahabatku itu suka memakai pakaian yang mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya. Sedangkan kau, gadis sopan dan penuh wibawa." Tutur Karin kemudian, setengah memuji Sakura.

Sakura menyesap, si cappuccino dengan lamat. Kemudian tanpa menaruh cangkir tersebut, gadis itu termenung dalam poisisinya. Otaknya memproses informasi dari Karin barusan. Ia sama dengan Tayuya? Jadi itu ya.

Si gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali membuka suara dalam kalimat tanya, dengan nada pelan karena agak ragu. "Ke mana dia sekarang? Apa dia―"

"―dia berhenti sekolah, karena hamil." Sela Karin cepat, ia tak mau mengingat masa-masa Tayuya masih menjadi sosok yang selalu baik di matanya. Dan hancur lebur ketika malam itu Karin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mabuk berat bersama sahabat mereka yang lain. Kimimaro.

Dan dia―Sakura, hampir saja tersedak kaget. Jangan-jangan Sasuke? dia―

Dengan gemetar, Sakura menaruh kembali cangkirnya. Jantungnya seakan ditimpah oleh sebuah benda berat tak kasat mata yang penuh duri, sesak dan juga sakit. Kenyataan kedua yang cukup membuat Sakura kecewa pada Sasuke.

Karin menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini mulai bergetar dingin, gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Bukan dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Tapi dengan sahabat kami, Kimimaro." Akunya, di dapatinya Sakura masih dalam raut bingungnya.

"Ya, Tayuya memang memiliki hubungan lain dengan pemuda lain selain Sasuke. Ia mengkhianati Sasuke―" sekilas Karin menggeleng lemah, "―padahal aku yakin, Ia maupun Sasuke sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang kuat, satu sama lain. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang terhitung lama. Dua tahun setengah jika tak salah, bukankah itu bisa disebut lama bukan?" Begitulah pendapat Karin. Tapi nyatanya, opini tetaplah opini, tak akan bisa berubah menjadi fakta jika tidak kenyataan sendiri yang mengalihkannya. "Namun akhirnya, mereka renggang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah."

Sakura semakin tak bisa berkata ketika Karin semakin menggenggam erat tangannya yang serasa kebas. "Baru beberapa hari sebelum ku dengar kau jadian dengan si Sasuke itu."

Mungkin ini keterlaluan, tapi demi Tuhan. Karin hanya tak ingin gadis di hadapannya ini menjadi kena imbas karena ulah kedua orang yang disayanginya. Tayuya, dan juga Sasuke. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Sasuke pasti mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu, Sakura." Ucapnya mencoba membuat Sakura yakin akan perasaan pemuda itu. Karena setahu Karin, Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis baik macam Sakura.

Semuanya sudah terang sekarang, Ia hanya sebuah pelarian yang wujudnya sama di mata Sasuke. Pantas saja pemuda itu begitu mengintimidasinya kala tiap kali bertatap atau bertemu muka dengannya. Perlakuannya yang over protektif hanya rasa tak ingin kehilangan sosok serupa dengan sang mantan. Dan sekarang, kau mau bagaimana Sakura?

Lanjut?Atau?

"Semoga saja kau benar, Karin." Dan, kalimat barusan terdengar gamang dengan nada tertahan. "Maaf, sudah membuat semuanya kacau, ku pikir kau pasti mau bukan, sahabatmu itu, Tayuya, kembali lagi dengan Sasuke. Aku―"

Karin menggeleng cepat, "tidak Sakura, Tayuya tidak akan bahagia dengan Sasuke. Gadis bodoh itu mencintai Kimimaro, sahabat kami, bukannya Sasuke." Selanya lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam obrolan ringan ini. Suara Karin terdengar meninggi untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura mengendapkan pemikiran lain dalam hatinya dan juga otaknya yang kini tengah kalut. Bukan tak mungkin jika Sasuke masih mengharapkan Tayuya kembali, apalagi jika rentan waktu pacaran yang selama itu. Sasuke pasti masih menyimpan rapi Tayuya dalam selipan kisah-kisah mereka yang hambar selama ini. Buktinya pemuda itu memilihnya yang mirip dengan Tayuya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan artinya Sasuke belum bisa melupakan Tayuya dalam hatinya?

Padahal Sakura bukanlah gadis tenar yang manis ataupun modis seperti para fans Sasuke. Tapi ternyata itu alasan pemuda tersebut memilihnya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ketika sebersit denyit hadir dalam hatinya ketika tahu Sasuke tak pernah sungguh-sungguh melihatnya sebagai Sakura, bukan Tayuya. Pemuda itu tak tulus membuka hatinya pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, lupakan semuanya." Karin melepas genggamannya, membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Gadis berambut merah itu mengerling pada sebuah kantong plastik dengan roti dan juga buah tomat di dalam sebuah kotak transparan yang tampak membayang di luar plastik. "Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menatap pilu plastik berwarna putih dengan stempel nama super market tempatnya bertemu dengan Karin tadi. "Ke rumah Sasuke, dia sakit."

Gadis itu membenarkan letak framenya, tersenyum lembut. "Kau memang pacar yang baik." Godanya.

Sedikit tersenyum lemah, Sakura kembali menatap Karin. "Terimakasih untuk cerita dan juga―" Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang kali ini tulus ke arah Karin. "―ini."

"Hahaha, kau ini. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu." Karin sedikit membumbuhkan sedikit tawa renyah di awal, "aku hampir mati gila seorang diri karena tak berbagi kisah pada siapapun, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf." Bagaimanapun, gadis itu yakin perasaan Sakura pasti agak tak enak setelah mendengar serait kisah darinya barusan. "Jika banyak dari ceritaku sudah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya kecewa pada Tayuya, gadis itu memang tolol dan ceroboh." Terangnya sembari tersenyum lemah pada Sakura.

Sakura menanggapinya, "tidak, aku malah senang karena sudah tahu semuanya darimu. Kau orang yang blak-blakan tapi aku menyukainya. Dan ku rasa Tayuya pasti akan berubah dan sadar akan apa yang Ia lakukan," Ia menatap Karin dalam-dalam, "dia beruntung memilikimu yang mendukungnya. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa membantunya melewati ini." Ucapnya tulus sembari tersenyum lembut.

Karin tersenyum lebar, Ia berasa nyaman berbagi kisah dengan Sakura. "Ya, kau benar Sakura. Jadi? Kau tak ingin mempercepat waktumu bertemu Sasuke?" Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum nakal, "karena yang ku tahu, Sasuke bukanlah tipe penyabar."

Sakura tersenyum samar menanggapinya, "Ya, ya. Kau mengusirku ya, tampaknya?"

Lengan kanan Karin berkibas sekilas menyela, "enak saja, aku malah mau menyetrapmu lebih lama lagi di sini untuk menemaniku. Tapi, ya kau tahulah."

Lengan Sakura terulur, "teman?" Ia tersenyum lembut kali ini, "―kita bisa berbagi kapanpun setelah ini." Tawarnya. Dan siapa tak mau membuka pertemanan baru, apa lagi dengan gadis macam Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Dan salaman perkenalan kedua sudah merubah status mereka.

"Well, aku duluan ya." Sakura melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Ia beranjak berdiri, disusul Karin. Gadis itu memberikan salam cupika-cupiki pada kedua belah pipi Karin. "Trims ya Karin."

Dan Karin tersenyum lagi, "ya, ya. Sama-sama Sakura."

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura cukup membuat hari Karin dipenuhi dengan senyuman. Ia suka sosok Sakura, sosok itu jauh lebih baik dari pada Tayuya pikirnya.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rubynya tertutup pelan, dengan helaan nafas. Gadis itu bergumam lirih setengah tersenyum miris. "Semoga Sasuke serius padamu, Sakura."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan Sasuke barusan saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai ke arah ruang tamu sesudah menjalankan ritual mandi dan juga berganti pakaian. Ia duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam pada sandaran sofa ruang tamunya yang rapi bak rumah raja itu.

"Sial!" Gumamnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang juga. Dan kemana lagi orang rumah, mengapa suasana sepi begini?

Lamunan pemuda itu usai, dan membuka matanya menampakan kedua onyx, ketika suara bel mengaum dari luar. Ia mengernyit, "hn, sebentar." Sahutnya dengan nada malas-malasan.

Pemuda tampan kita ini berjalan menuju pintu utama ruangan ini, dan setelah dibuka. Hampir separuh dari sakit kepala Sasuke serasa menguap entah ke mana.

Di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah kantong plastik. Gadis yang dirindukannya ini masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, dan wajahnya nampak―sembab?

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin namun perduli, diperhatikannya Sakura yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. "Sakura?"

Lengan gadis itu terulur, menyerahkan sebuah kantong tadi yang diperhatikan Sasuke. "Untukmu, semoga cepat sembuh." Sakura berkata dingin dengan sebuah senyum seadanya, Ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi setelahnya.

GREPP

"Kau kenapa?" namun Sasuke menahan perbatasan lengan atas dan lengan bawah tangan kanan Sakura dengan pegangan kuat oleh lengan besarnya. Ia merindukan gadis ini, kenapa Sakura malah mengacuhkannya? Ketus pula.

Emerald Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca, Ia memandang telak onyx di depannya setelah berbalik. "Aku tak apa," jawabnya singkat sembari menahan tangis.

Dia berbohong, tadi sebelum sampai di kediaman Sasuke, Sakura mampir sebentar di taman kota. Ia menangis tanpa suara sepuasnya di sana. Ia tak mau ambil pusing akan tatapan-tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat, di sana Ia mengeluarkan semua rasa yang semenjak tadi Ia tahan di hadapan Karin, karena tak mungkin untuknya jika menangis di depan gadis merah itu. Ia tak mau terlihat rapuh karena ini. Walau sebenarnya Sakura sudah tak menemukan pondasi utuh dalam hatinya yang hancur.

Ia semakin takut untuk menjalin semua ini dengan Sasuke, jika pemuda itu tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganti Tayuya mantan kekasihnya yang mirip dengan dirinya. Tapi di satu sisi, Ia tak pernah mampu untuk jauh dari Sasuke, apalagi mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke. Walau terluka, setidaknya ijinkan dia untuk terus mengemban status ini dengan Sasuke, Ia sudah cukup senang. Tak apa pemuda itu tak begitu tulus menginginkan hadirnya. Sakura tahu ini salah, tapi Ia tak bisa, benar-benar tak bisa.

Dan Sasuke tahu akan itu, Sasuke tahu betul Sakura menyimpan sesuatu yang tak Ia ketahui. "Duduklah dulu." Titahnya, Ia menyuruh Sakura duduk di teras rumahnya setelah melepaskan lengan dingin Sakura.

Angin berhembus pelan.

Mau tak mau Sakura menurut, Ia beringsut duduk. Begitupun Sasuke yang mengambil tempat pada bangku lain di sebelah Sakura setelah meletakkan bingkisan dari Sakura pada atas meja yang ada di ruang tamunya.

Lama mereka terdiam, dengan Sakura yang melempar pandang kosong pada taman buatan kediaman Uchiha dan juga Sasuke yang menatap rindu pada sosok Sakura, "kau sehat, Saku?" Tanya pemuda itu, Ia mengelus pelan sisi kiri wajah Sakura, spontan si gadis menoleh. Perlakuan Sasuke tadi terasa semakin tak wajar dirasanya, seakan semuanya hambar, tak ada arti.

"Ya," sahutnya seadanya, sembari menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "kau sendiri?" Ia balik melempar tanya sembari mengamati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya balik.

Sasuke sedikit tak senang saat Sakura menolak sentuhan rindunya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya melihat perlakuan Sakura padanya barusan. "Masih pusing, mungkin besok sudah pulih."

Pemuda itu sadar, ini tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Gadis ini tampak menjaga jarak dan juga ceritanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahu faktor apa yang mempengaruhi perubahan sikap Sakura pada dirinya. Sekelumit rasa takut menyelimutinya kala Ia menemukan salah satu kemungkinan terburuk dalam otaknya. Sakura membencinya karena tahu, Sasuke mempermainkannya. Tapi tunggu, Ia tak pernah mau mempermainkan Sakura kok. Toh nyatanya, Ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini bukan?

"Jangan lupa meminum obatmu, dan makan." Gadis itu meraih kedua lengan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat, "maafkan aku Sasuke―"

Sasuke mengernyit, jangan-jangan Sakura akan memutuskannya. Apalagi membaca raut dan gerak tubuhnya yang tak nyaman ini. Dengan rasa gelagapan―yang disembunyikannya dengan raut datarnya―Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tak ap―" Sakura menggeleng sebagai intrupsi akan sanggahan Sasuke, Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. Mencelos, perasaan takut menyergap pemuda itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura, karena sekarang Ia mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"―aku sibuk belakangan ini, makanya tak bisa menghubungimu." Ucap si gadis kemudian. Merunduk dan menggenggam erat tangan besar itu. "Mungkin kau tak merasakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sungguh." Ia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam, Sakura tak tahu bagaimana mati-matian dirinya memerangi penyakit ini agar secepatnya bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, bisa-bisanya Ia memvonis Sasuke tak merasakan hal sama menyiksanya dengan gadis itu. Demi apapun, jangan ragukan dia.

Kepalanya kembali tegak, Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan sisi kanan wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang dingin. "Aku mencintaimu," tuturnya kemudian, dengan mata yang sedikit berembun basah.

Semuanya terasa semakin aneh bagi Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa Ia mendengar cerita yang aneh-aneh di sekolah, atau gadis ini salah makan? Tapi inilah Sasuke, Ia hanya diam, mengamati wajah Sakura yang tampak seperti menahan tangis dari emerald indah yang biasanya di dapati Sasuke selalu berkilau gembira. Ia secara tak langsung ikut sakit akan hal ini.

"Ehm," demi meminimalisirkan suaranya yang gamang, maka Sakura berdehem pelan. Melepas lengannya yang tadi mengelus sisi wajah Sasuke. Hatinya kembali sesak, saat Sasuke tak membalas kata cintanya barusan. Padahal, Sakura bermaksud mengetest perasaan pemuda itu padanya lewat pengakuan memalukan yang berakhir percuma itu. "Aku pulang dulu, ini terlalu sore." Ucapnya kemudian, sedikit tersenyum samar ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak melepas pandang, Ia hanya bisa diam saat Sakura mulai beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengucapkan kata terakhir yang membuat semuanya terasa sesak bagi Sasuke. Ia menemukan sebersit rasa sakit dari tatapan mata gadis itu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam onyxnya. "Aku mungkin sama dengan 'dia', Sasuke. Tapi ku mohon, lihat aku sebagai aku. Bukan sebagai 'dia'." Ucapnya lamat dengan nada rendah yang syarat akan luka.

"Dan jika perlu." Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang terasa tersumbat menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari Sakura. "Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!" Dan Sakura perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Setelah Sakura menjauh dengan lirih pemuda itu membuka suara. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Dan Ia hanya bisa merunduk mencengkram dadanya yang terasa nyeri, "aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Aku tahu siapa Tayuya, Sakura. Dan ku rasa kau tidak sama dengan gadis murahan itu."

Temari mengelus punggung Sakura dengan raut prihatin, sedang yang lain memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Hanya pundaknya saja yang berguncang dengan gerakan tak teratur. Bisa ikut mereka rasakan bagaimana hancurnya Sakura saat ini.

Benarkan? Cepat atau lambat kau menyimpan sebuah bangkai pasti akan tercium juga. Dan si Uchiha itu telah terbuka kedoknya. Dan yang parahnya kenapa harus Sakura sobat mereka yang menjadi sasaran empuk si sialan itu. Sudah egois, tak perhatian pula pemuda itu pada Sakura.

Keempatnya tahu, Sakura mempunyai banyak kesamaan fisik dengan Tayuya. Hanya Sakura ini adalah gadis yang cuek akan penampilan dan selalu tampil apa adanya. Hanya polesan tipis dan juga pakaian yang terhitung wajar. Sedang Tayuya? Siapa yang tidak menganga melihat penampilan gadis itu, Ia cantik―sama halnya seperti Sakura―modis, dan juga satu lagi, Ia memiliki pergaulan yang luas di muka umum.

Hinata menyeka air mata Sakura yang kali ini jatuh lagi dengan kedua belah ibu jarinya, "sudah Sakura, jangan menangis lagi." Tapi yang ada malah semakin deras airmata Sakura yang berjatuhan. Membuat gadis itu ikut terpukul atas keterpurukan sahabatnya ini.

Mereka sekarang ada di bagian belakang kelas yang kosong dari bangku-bangku yang tersusun rapi di depan. Duduk melingkupi Sakura yang sengaja mengirimi mereka pesan singkat lewat ponsel, gadis itu menyuruh mereka agar datang sepagi mungkin ke sekolah untuk mendengarkan kegalauan hatinya. Para sahabatnya benar-benar tak bisa tidur tenang setelah Sakura mengirimi mereka pesan dengan ikon menangis. Mereka tahu, Sakura pasti tengah menangis seorang diri di kamarnya. Dan sialnya mereka tak mungkin datang karena jam malam.

"Aku hanya kecewa, aku―" Sakura semakin mengisak.

Tenten yang duduk bersila, menggeram rendah, "keterlaluan sekali Uchiha itu. Biar ku beri pelajaran dia kalau sudah datang." Perkataan Tenten kali ini mendapat dukungan dari Ino dan Temari, sedang Hinata mengernyit ragu menatap Tenten, apa gadis itu yakin?

"Patahkan saja lehernya, Ten." Sambung Ino dengan nada seru. "Bolongi dadanya, lalu potong halus-halus hatinya itu." Ia mendekati Sakura, berjalan dengan sepasang lutut yang tertekuk. Menangkup wajah sobat merah jambunya itu, "sebagai ganti sudah membuat adikku yang manis ini menangis."

Sakura diam.

Ia sekarang tepat di hadapan Sakura yang, masih dengan posisi berdiri dan bertumpu pada lutut, Ibu jari Ino perlahan mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah kerena airmatanya. "Sudah ya Sakura, jangan menangis seperti ini." Hiburnya. Perlahan ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, dan itu spontan membuat Sakura kembali mengisak perih dalam pelukan Ino. "Maafkan kami yang tak memberitahumu sebelum ini." Ucap Ino, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan tak lama, Hinata ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Diikuti oleh Tenten dan juga Temari. Setidaknya pelukan ini dapat sedikit meringankan beban hati Sakura. Begitu pikir mereka.

"PAGI!"

Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke, diam membatu memperhatikan adegan teletubies yang terjadi di bagian belakang kelas. Sahutan selamat pagi Naruto seakan bagai angin lalu bagi para gadis itu.

'Sakura?' Sasuke membatin lirih, Ia tahu akan menemukan Sakura sebagai pusat dari pelukan para gadis itu mengingat bagaimana sikap Sakura kemarin padanya. Gadis itu tak mau jujur mengatakan hal apa yang tengah mengganggunya. Dan Sasuke seakan tertohok ketika mendapati Sakura mendongak menatapnya yang berjalan mendekat dengan aliran airmata yang belum mengering di pipinya. Ia tak suka melihat airmata itu, karena itu sama sekali belum pernah dan tak pernah mau dilihatnya dari Sakura. Neji dan juga Naruto mengekor Sasuke di belakang.

Semuanya melepaskan dekapan sahabat itu. Dan perlahan beranjak berdiri. Hinata membantu Sakura yang sedikit oleng.

"Jangan dekati Sakura jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya!" Ucap Tenten penuh penekanan. Gadis dengan dua cempol khas Chinanya itu berkacak pinggang membentengi Sakura. Seakan Sasuke, Neji dan juga Naruto yang bersejajar adalah para musuh yang bisa kapan saja menyerang mereka. Dan di sini Tenten bertugas melindungi benteng rapuh Sakura. Membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti, Ia balik menatap nanar Sakura yang menolak menatapnya. "Kembalilah pada mantan kekasihmu itu, dan pacari dia." Tukasnya telak kemudian.

Neji melirik lengan Sasuke yang terkepal dan juga bagian rahang pemuda itu yang mengeras. "Kau tak berhak mengaturku." Sahut pemuda itu dengan nada penuh penekanan dan dingin, suara gemeletuk giginya tertangkap dengar oleh Neji.

Kenapa mereka sok tahu, bukankah perasaan itu letaknya tak kasat mata? Lantas? Kenapa sebegitu mudahnya mengeluarkan pendapat yang sebenarnya tak sejalan dengan apa yang mereka tuduhkan?

Hinata dan juga Naruto bertemu pandang, pemuda itu mencoba memberikan kode-kode kecil pada Hinata untuk memberikan kejelasan ini semua. Tapi Hinata hanya diam dan ikut menganggap Naruto ikut salah dalam hal ini. Pemuda itu ikut meluruskan jalan Sasuke dalam menghancurkan Sakura sahabatnya, dan Hinata membenci itu, maka Ia menatap Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh.

Ino terkekeh pelan, "apa? Kau masih bisa menyahut di saat semuanya mutlak salahmu?" Ia mengernyit jijik, "kau Uchiha terburuk yang pernah ada, Sasuke." Ketusnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencari yang lebih murahan dari pada kekasihmu itu, heh?" kali ini Temari yang merangkul Sakura ikut bicara, "ku rasa kau sama dengan kekasihmu yang kotor itu, dan well―" Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih mengunggu Sakura untuk membuka suara. "―seperti kata sahabatku Tenten barusan, jauhi Sakura. Aku tak suka kau menyakitinya!"

"Jaga mulutmu Temari."

"Diam kau Hyuuga!"

Dan Neji hanya mengernyit tak suka akan titahan Tenten. Gadisnya itu menatapnya sengit. Tenten ada di pihak Sakura dan Neji di pihak Sasuke. Hhh~ kenapa jadi rumit?

"Hey, hey sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto menyela, Ia berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan meraih kedua lengannya. Dingin, pikir Naruto sembari menjengit kecil. "Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis?" pemuda itu meneliti Sakura dengan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah si gadis. Tapi Sakura membeliak, menolak sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura, Naruto." Dan Naruto menatap Hinata yang kali ini menatapnya sinis. "Kalian tak berhak menyentuh Sakura. Setelah rencana kotor yang kalian cetuskan dengan pemuda sialan itu."

Dan ujung bibir ketiga sahabatnya berkedut dengan lengkungan senyum sinis, menanggapi sikap asli Hinata ketika tak suka salah satu dari mereka ada yang terluka. Sasuke diam saja, menanggapi tunjukan sekilas Hinata yang telak tertuju padanya.

Ia tahu Ia salah, makanya Sasuke memilih diam.

Hening.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto." Sakura akhirnya membuka suara. Ia melepaskan lengan Naruto yang mengunci lengannya. "Aku tak apa." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan, dan bertemu pandang sekilas pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Tapi gadis itu cepat-cepat membuang pandang dan―

―detik berikutnya Sakura pergi melewati Sasuke, Neji dan juga Naruto yang hanya diam membatu dengan para sahabat yang mengekorinya tepat di belakang. Temari sempat menabrak bahu Sasuke. Dan melirikinya dengan begitu tajam.

Sakura mungkin sudah lelah pada semuanya. Keacuhan Sasuke, hubungan status hambar yang pemuda itu tawarkan, cerita Karin, sokongan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan juga kenyataan mutlak yang menyakitkan, pemuda itu tak berniat memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan satu hal lagi, Sakura tak ingat pemuda itu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura secara langsung. Pemuda itu hanya memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bukan menyatakan cintanya.

Tidak dengan sasuke, Ia merasakan semuanya seperti kebas seiring wangi cherry khas Sakura yang barusan saja lewat dan terhirup olehnya. Wangi yang selalu menghiasi jaraknya dengan si gadis selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Wangi yang enggan untuk Ia lepaskan dan selalu ingin Ia hirup keberadaannya. Sekarang Ia sadar, Ia telah kehilangan Sakura setelah hari kemarin gadis itu mengatakan hal yang tak sempat dibalasnya karena terlalu kaget dan juga gugup. Dan entahlah, hal apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Sakura, bahwa Ia tulus pada si gadis. Walau Sasuke tahu, kesempatan itu sudah hilang.

"Kau lihat? Apa ini akan sebaik ending yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Berwajah datar, Neji bersidekap. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang seolah berdiri tanpa nyawa. Si rambut coklat panjang itu tahu, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sudah jatuh pada sosok kedua pengganti Tayuya jauh lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya.

"Ku harap kau menyudahi semuanya, Teme. Kasihan Sakura."

"Ini perasaanku, bukan perasaan kalian." Sasuke menyahuti Naruto dengan gumaman rendah. Pemuda berambut raven bergaya emo itu merunduk, rahangnya mengeras lagi. "Aku mencintainya, bukan mencintai Tayuya." Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, "kenapa kalian tidak juga mengerti? Ini perasaanku, kalian tak berhak tahu."

Neji tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak sobatnya itu. "Kami berhak tahu Sasuke, dan tanpa kau bilang pun, kami sudah bisa membaca perasaanmu."

Dan, ya. Yang di temukan hanyalah tatapan kosong mata onyx Sasuke yang balik menatap mata perak Neji. Pemuda itu mencelos, Ia seperti menemukan kesakitan yang sama saat di mana Sasuke terpuruk mendengar pengakuan Tayuya. Tapi Neji berani bersumpah, ini jauh lebih kelam dan kosong dari pada sebelumnya.

Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, Naruto tersenyum miris, "kami mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan, Teme."

Beberapa anak, berdiri terpekur di depan pintu, menyaksikan Sasuke yang begitu hancur. Mereka tak berani mengganggu ketiga sahabat itu.

Tapi―

"Seperti kataku, aku akan merebutnya darimu, dan kau akan ku buat menyesal dan jauh lebih sakit dari pada dia."

"Gaara?"

―Gaara datang dan tersenyum sinis, Ia menenggelamkan kedua lengannya dengan santai pada kedua sisi saku celananya setelah menaruh tas punggungnya di atas meja. "Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku, sekalipun kau sahabatku." Ucapnya dingin, sembari memperhatikan Sasuke yang diam tak bergeming sembari kembali merunduk.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, sedang Neji dan juga Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, karena pemuda itu tak membalas gertakan milik Gaara barusan. Tapi detik berikutnya semua anak menjerit ketika Sasuke berbalik dan menerjang Gaara, pemuda itu memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada rahang pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut.

"Dia milikku. Camkan itu!"

"Brengsek!"

BUAGH!

Gaara terhuyung menabrak meja, dan tak lama balik menyerang Sasuke. Memberikan tinjuan keras pada perut pemuda berambut raven itu. Membuat Sasuke membungkuk memegangi perutnya dengan ringisan rasa sakit yang nyata di wajah tampannya, wajahnya tertutupi sebagian rambut deep blue depannya. Sedang Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis, menyeka darah yang merembes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak! Neji lerai mereka, aku cari Shikamaru dulu!" Ya, mengingat Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya penenang mereka yang paling bijak. Naruto melesat keluar kelas dengan susah payah, mengingat sekarang anak-anak kelas lain kian riuh berteriak menyoraki Sasuke maupun Gaara. Beberapa anak perempuan memekik keras ketika terdengar atau terlihat balasan baku hantam antar keduanya.

Neji menahan Sasuke dengan menarik kerah bajunya agar mundur ke belakang. Dan pemuda itu berdiri di tengah menahan dada Gaara yang maju ingin menggapai Sasuke―lagi―yang ada di belakang Neji.

Sasuke melupakan satu fakta, bahwa Ia baru saja sembuh dari penyakit maag akutnya. Dan barusan Gaara memberikan tonjokan kuat pada perut pemuda itu.

"Ohok!"

Semua mata membulat, ketika Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Ohok, Sa-Saku-"

BRUKKK

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, memegangi perutnya yang serasa dicengkram erat dan ditusuk-tusuk dengan benda tajam. Mata onyxnya terpejam dengan nafas lamat-lamat yang bisa terdengar oleh tiap pasang telinga yang ada. Salahkan situasi yang begitu hening.

"Sasuke!"

Neji dan Gaara hanya bisa diam ketika Sakura sudah menerjang masuk duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke dan memeluk kekasihnya yang setengah sadar itu. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Direngkuhnya erat punggung Sasuke. Dan perlahan tangannya bergerak naik turun mengusap punggung bidang itu.

"A-aku, ohok! Aku sakit, Sakura." Sasuke masih terpejam, namun bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sakura yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia balas meraih Sakura dengan tangan bergetar pelan. Lama kelamaan, tubuhnya kian mengeratkan pelukan itu lewat tarikan tangannya.

Dan teriakan Sakura membuat Naruto dan juga Shikamaru mencelos melihatnya. Sasuke pingsan dengan darah yang memenuhi seragamnya dan juga seragam Sakura pada bagian pundaknya.

"Ah! Rumah sakit! Iya rumah sakit!"

Dan sepertinya satu-satunya otak yang sadar akan situasi adalah Hinata. Ia menarik-narik baju Neji dan juga Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

**CONTINUED**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

to **buzzet akunq gag bisa dibuka** : Hajimemashite mo, ah, makasih ya udah ripiu. Haha, emang sengaja buat si Sasu untuk sadar lewat cemburunya, khukhu. Well, nggak masalah kok, log in or nggaknya. Yang pemnting udah mampir plus baca. Makasih ya ^^ ripiu lagi ya!

to **Kikyo Fujikazu** : ―niup terompet―kamu bener! Selingkuhannya adalah si maniak tulang. Kikyo gomenna, chap ini kayanya fokus ama cerita apa yang dipaparin Karin dulu, mungkin chap depan bakal ada adegan cemburu lagi―walau dikit―. Yosh! Makasih udah mampir plus ripiu ^^ ripiu lagi ya!

to **Titish-chan** : Oaaaa, makasih―peyuk erat-erat―daku tersanjung loh, dan biasanya malah jadi malas updet―heh?―ok, ok. Ternyata kamu sama seperti yang lain, suka bagian Sasuke cemburu -.- tapi kayanya chap ini nggak nemu, maaf ya. Dan maaf juga buat updetan fic yang lamanya keterlaluan, kadang terlalu ribet ama tugas atau kelingkup sere tide ==". Makasih ya udah ripiu, ripiu lagi?

to **agnez BigBang** : Hello VIP ^^ wah, wah kamu juga Nes, tampaknya ngedukung banget Sasu cemburu. Maaf ya, kalau chap ini nggak ada adegan cemburu-cemburuannya. Iya Nes! Alhamdullilah ya, jadi makin cinta ama Gidi, ecung, seung, yungbay, n tabii―disepak VIP―hoaaaa, semoga mereka makin sukses ya. Hosh! VIP mendukung!―ngaco―yuph, makasih ripiunya ya, ripiu lagi?

to **Kamikaze Ayy** : Makasih ya ripiunya ^^ ini udah updet, semoga suka. Ripiu lagi?

to **TheblueSSangel **: Makasih ^^, ini updet, Sasuke nggak kejam kok, kan dia Cuma ngikutin kehendak Author sarap yang seenaknya ini―nyela diri sendiri―orz. Dan ini updetannya! Ripiu lagi?

to **nama saya diblokir** : Ao―lambai tangan―Saia bingung nyapanya apaan? O.o ntar jawab ya―seenaknya―taboked―dan Saia sudah membuat Gaara senekat mungkin yang Saia bisa ^^, semoga suka ya. Hahahaha, tapi Saia khilaf membuat Karin tampak baik seperti di atas, tapi semoga tidak OoC ya. Kepengen juga nemu Karin jadi anak baik sekali-sekali. Yosh! Ripiu lagi ya!

Another **thanks** for : **Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, iraira, Valkyria Sapphire, Onyxita Haruno, Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko, naomi-azurania, FelsonSpitfire, sukoshi yuki, ainiiyenni, Raqu ExsilentreaderXP, Mizuki Ai-chan 18, Kiyui Tsukiyoshi, yhukii chan, Silent Readers. **

**A.N :**

Holla hallo semua, maaf kali ini Saia baru bisa updet fic yang ini. Buat fic yang satunya entahlah, hawa-hawa discontinue mulai menggerayangi niat Saia―orz. Fanfic ini updet di tengah-tengah masa remedial Saia, bwuahahaha. Gini nih akibat bukannya baca buku pelajaran malah baca fanfic mulu -.-, tapi sudahlah, remedial itu sudah takdir―CKCK.

Gimana? Udah kerasa nggak genre hurt/comfortnya? Apa malah nggak kerasa atau kurang? Saia juga bingung, sebagian ide pertama Saia benar-benar terganti oleh ide liar yang lain, tapi tenang, masih dalam jalur aman kok buat dikonsumsi. Dan soal penyakit Sasuke itu, itu Saia ambil dari penyakit Saia sendiri loh―ada yang nanya yah?

Kedepannya, mungkin updetan nggak bakal selama yang udah-udah. Behubung deket libur, yihaaaa!

Dan boleh numpang curhat sedikit nggak? Ini tentang flamer sialan di fanfic AyamLvJidat Saia yang belum lama kelar.

Maaf nih sebelumnya buat yang kenal atau ngerasa punya nama **SasuHina-san Uchiha hinata**, kamu ngeflame fanfic Saia? Atau bashing chara? O.o

Ini manusia―tentu aja kalau kambing mana bisa main nyang beginian―parah gila! Terserah anda saja lah gimana nanggepin fic punya Saia. Toh Saia tidak mengharapkan ripiu anda, karena sepertinya ripiu anda TIDAK PENTING. Dan Saia adalah penggemar berat HARUNO SAKURA. Setan anda sudah menghina chara kesukaan Saia, jika anda nyata, habis sudah anda di tangan Saia. Kasihan, anda terlalu banyak bermimpi, dan semoga saja anda tidak gila karena mimpi anda tidak menjadi nyata. Mau bagaimana pun ending punya Masashi, itu adalah mutlak hak dia. HELLO? ANDA SIAPANYA YA?-melet-

Dia ngaku-ngaku ngambil kekuasaan dari Masashi, ckckck. Anda punya riwayat di rumah sakit jiwa kota anda ya?

Semoga para pencinta SasuSaku dan juga SasuHina tidak perang karena ini, karena Saia yakin, Savers pasti mengamuk jika tahu manusia seperti anda begitu maniak dengan pairing tersebut. Pakai bashing chara pula. Hak orang itu beda-beda, Mbak, Mas, Bapak, Ibu. Mau anda suka pairing ini ya, monggo, mau nggak? Ya wess.. kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah dibaca. DLDR. Abaikan orang dengan nama ini ya, Savers n SasuHina lovers. Dia Cuma ketahuan maniak doang kok. Kasihan~ itu hak kita buat pilih chara fav kita, tapi nggak pake ngejelek-jelekin chara yang udah ada juga ya! ^^

It's easy, right? Buat kamu** SasuHina-san Uchiha hinata, ** bukan SasuSaku yang bakal die, but it's u is will be die if u meet with another Savers. Bunuh rame-rame nyok kalo nemu nyang ginian dalam bentuk nyata!

Dan satu lagi, anda salah ripiu. Kalau nggak suka kenapa baca fanfic yang berchap, heh? Dasar bodoh -.-

Buat **Gendut3x **kalau kamu baca ini, makasih banget ya Dear, tu orang emang bikin panas. Well, abaikan aja dah. Plus buat **Uchiharuno phorepeerr, **sama, makasih juga buat kamu ya Dear. Flamer busuk mah patutnya ya di ignore, dia emang kampungan, liar pula ==" ya owoh~

**SasuHina-san Uchiha hinata, **anda bahkan lebih buruk dari pada kriteria yang anda tujukan pada SAKURA HARUNO. Dasar kotoran!

―ngela nafas―tuh kan, Saia emosi. Ya sudah, makasih ya semua buat yang udah baca semua fanfic-fanfic Saia. Jika anda tidak suka dengan masalah yang di atas, bisa confirm via FB, PM, atau ripiu?―nyang terakhir mah ngarep―

Dan sampai kapanpun, Saia sebagai saver tetap mencintai dan mengharapkan sebuah ending indah untuk pairing tercinta kita SasuSaku. Terserah mereka mau berkata merah, kuning, ijo apa abu-abu monyet. Whatever lah~

Dan kembali, kumaha nu boga weh, si akang Masashi.

Maaf jika bagian A.N'nya terlalu panjang.

Akhir kata sampaikan semuanya di kotak ripiu ya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ^^

Last word

Mind to review?

Sampai ketemu chap depan ya, Minna


	4. Apology, Strife, Words, and The Trust

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**in CHAPTER 3**

Selama ini, Sakura tak pernah luput memberikan perhatian ekstra pada kekasihnya itu. Sekalipun jarang, jarang sekali Sasuke bisa membalas memperlakukan Sakura dengan sebagaimana mestinya sepasang kekasih.

"Kau jadi ingin menjenguk Sasuke, Sakura?"

Dan terakhir, Ia rasanya tak akan pernah mau melepaskan Sakura setelah apa yang gadis itu titipkan padanya. Sebuah perasaan semu yang Sasuke sendiri begitu tabu mengatakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Karin mengetuk-etukan jemari telunjuknya yang lentik pada dagunya memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah polosnya, sekilas Ia membenarkan letak frame kaca matanya yang terasa melorot.

"Aku punya cerita tentang masa lalu Sasuke, kau punya waktu untuk berbagi denganku?"

Ia agak tak tega mengatakan ini, karena secara tak sengaja Sakura bisa saja berpikir Sasuke hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan semata karena hal ini.

"Dia sama persis sepertimu, cantik dan juga memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan milikmu. Hanya saja Tayuya lebih condong ke pink terang dan pinkmu adalah pink lembut."

Ia menemukan sebersit rasa sakit dari tatapan mata gadis itu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam onyxnya.

"Aku mungkin sama dengan 'dia', Sasuke. Tapi ku mohon, lihat aku sebagai aku. Bukan sebagai 'dia'."

Para sahabatnya benar-benar tak bisa tidur tenang setelah Sakura mengirimi mereka pesan dengan ikon menangis. Mereka tahu, Sakura pasti tengah menangis seorang diri di kamarnya.

"Maafkan kami yang tak memberitahumu sebelum ini."

Dan di sini Tenten bertugas melindungi benteng rapuh Sakura.

"Kembalilah pada mantan kekasihmu itu, dan pacari dia."

Ino terkekeh pelan, mengernyit jijik.

"kau Uchiha terburuk yang pernah ada, Sasuke."

Temari yang merangkul Sakura ikut bicara.

"ku rasa kau sama dengan kekasihmu yang kotor itu,"

Pemuda itu ikut meluruskan jalan Sasuke dalam menghancurkan Sakura sahabatnya, dan Hinata membenci itu, maka Ia menatap Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kalian tak berhak menyentuh Sakura. Setelah rencana kotor yang kalian cetuskan dengan pemuda sialan itu."

Si rambut coklat panjang itu tahu, sahabatnya ini benar-benar sudah jatuh pada sosok kedua pengganti Tayuya jauh lebih dalam dari pada sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat? Apa ini akan sebaik ending yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut raven bergaya emo itu merunduk, rahangnya mengeras lagi.

"Aku mencintainya, bukan mencintai Tayuya."

Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, "kenapa kalian tidak juga mengerti? Ini perasaanku, kalian tak berhak tahu."

Neji tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

"Kami berhak tahu Sasuke, dan tanpa kau bilang pun, kami sudah bisa membaca perasaanmu."

Gaara datang dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku, sekalipun kau sahabatku."

"Dia milikku. Camkan itu!"

"Brengsek!"

Semua mata membulat, ketika Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"A-aku, ohok! Aku sakit, Sakura."

Dan teriakan Sakura membuat Naruto dan juga Shikamaru mencelos melihatnya. Sasuke pingsan dengan darah yang memenuhi seragamnya dan juga seragam Sakura pada bagian pundaknya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha Daesung ™**

**with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Dedicated for**

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno**

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Apology, Strife, Words, and The Trust**

**Enjoyed!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sedari tadi, perasaan gadis berambut merah itu tak tenang juga. Ia berulang kali menekan bel sisi sebuah rumah minimalis dengan berbahan dasar kayu yang sengaja diberi cat dasar berwarna coklat gelap, agar lebih menyatu dengan ornamennya.

Inilah rumah sewaan milik Tayuya. Semenjak tahu Tayuya mengandung benih dari Kimimaro―yang sama-sama kita tahu sebagai sahabat dekatnya―maka kedua orang tua Tayuya memutuskan untuk memisah tinggalkan perempuan itu seorang diri, jauh dari mereka. Tentu saja bersama sang penyebab hamilnya Tayuya, Kimimaro. Kedua orang tuanya berpikiran semuanya akan menjadi rumit jika Tayuya masih kekeh tinggal bersama mereka, mengingat usia pelajar yang Tayuya sandang dan juga sebuah dosa yang Ia dan juga Kimimaro perbuat. Pastilah para tetangga secara berangsur-angsur akan membuah bibirkan anak mereka, dan keduanya berpikir, keadaan itu akan memperburuk keadaan yang memang sudah hancur oleh kedua insane berpikiran pendek dan termakan nafsu itu.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah membicarakan tentang prihal acara peresmian hubungan Tayuya dan Kimimaro ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi, tepatnya pihak dari Tayuya sendiri maupun Kimimaro sudah menukar otak untuk membicarakan ini. Tapi kembali lagi ke momok masalah inti yang memang harus diemban oleh seorang suami kebanyakan. Yaitu nafkah. Pemuda itu bahkan belum menemukan perkerjaan yang tampaknya bisa menjamin kebutuhan sang istri dan juga anaknya kelak. Lantas? Sanggupkah Ia membiayai hidupnya dan hidup istrinya kelak jikalau begitu?

Pada akhirnya bulatlah keputusan dari kedua pihak. Terutama pihak perempuan. Sampai semuanya siap, orang tua Tayuya baru bisa melepas anak perempuan mereka. Tapi sayangnya, sampai detik ini pun tampaknya Kimimaro sedang berusaha mewujudkan itu dan well, belum juga berhasil. Pemuda itu tak bodoh, karena bagaimana pun, kasihan anak yang tengah dikandung Tayuya. Ia butuh sosok seorang ayah secara sah. Tentu saja. Dan lagi, Ia tak mungkin terus dalam status menggantungi Tayuya semacam ini. Ia―Kimimaro, sangat menyayangi dua sosok dalam hidupnya itu. Teramat sangat.

Ok, kita kembali kepada dua sahabat lama yang cukup lama tak saling temu sapa itu.

Karin dan juga Tayuya.

Dengan sangat tak sabaran, bahkan mulutnya berulang kali memaki-maki si pemilik rumah yang tak kunjung juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Karin kembali berteriak dengan nada tertahan, setidaknya Ia sadar, jika di sini walaupun berhelat cukup jauh dari rumah yang lainnya. Tayuya memiliki tetangga yang mau tak mau juga harus Karin hormati. Kau tahukan tata karma? Ya, semacam itulah.

"Tayuya! Demi Tuhan, aku ingin kita bicara." Kembali ditekannya bel itu, kaki jenjangnya yang menggunakan rok seragam menyentak-nyentak secara bergantian, tak sabaran akan tingkah Tayuya yang kelewat mengabaikan panggilannya. Sedang apa sih si bodoh itu? Pikir Karin.

Kreek

Mata Karin menemukan Tayuya dan Tayuya menemukan mata Karin yang masih berpose menekan sisi bel rumahnya.

Hening, mereka saling pandang. Karin menatap Tayuya yang balik menatap Karin dengan alis kiri terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu bergerak kaku sembari mengeringkan rambut merah muda terangnya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna biru. Tampaknya dia tengah baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya, ya?

Perempuan itu agak memiringkan kepalanya ketika mulai membuka suara. "Karin apa kabar kau?" tanyanya, seolah menyakinkan kedua matanya, jikalau memang sahabat lamanya itu kini yang tengah balik menatapnya.

Karin mengangguk, Ia menarik lengan Tayuya, lalu menatap sahabat lamanya itu dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi panik kini kian memanik. "Akun baik." Diteguknya salivanya yang terasa menahan nafasnya sendiri. "Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia masuk rumah sakit. Tayuya." Ucapnya memberi informasi setengah memekik.

Karin tahu, sebenarnya ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Tayuya. Tapi setidaknya tak apa bukan jika perempuan itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang mantan kekasihnya. Tak lupa, masalah Ia ke sini juga ingin meminta tolong pada Tayuya. Karena Tayuya satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaninya memecahkan masalah ini. Perempuan itu satu-satunya teman yang Ia punya. Ya, semenjak Tayuya kena masalah, Karin agak menghindar dari teman-teman di sekolahnya. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena gadis itu enggan memberikan info satu pun tentang masalah sahabatnya sendiri. Lebih baik tak memiliki teman, daripada membuka aib sahabat kita sendiri. Begitu pilihan Karin.

Lagian ini semua murni kesalahannya, Ia yang bercerita pada Sakura―kekasih baru Sasuke―tentang semuanya. Sasuke dan Sakura berkelahi karenanya. Dan Ia juga yang memperkeruh keadaan sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengadakan baku hantam dengan sobatnya sendiri, yang Karin tahu bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Sahabat dekat Sakura―yang juga Karin ketahui dari cerita yang beredar―pemuda itu memiliki perasaan lebih pada gadis itu.

Karin ingin meminta maaf kepada Sasuke tentang semuanya. Tapi Ia tak berani untuk datang seorang diri. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya paranoid duluan, apalagi jika Sasuke akan mengamuk setelah tahu gadis itu lancang memberitahu Sakura tentang masa lalunya. Lebih baik dihukum keliling lapangan, daripada Karin harus menerima serangan tatapan maut dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal amat dingin jika sudah marah.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya Tayuya, Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan dengan mudah jatuh sakit, jadi ini karena hal apa? Apa pemuda itu berkelahi?

Karin mengangguk, mulai menceritakan semuanya. Ia perlahan mulai menangis sembari sedikit demi sedikit memulai ceritanya dengan tersendat-sendat. "Aku lancang memberitahukan semuanya pada kekasih Sasuke yang baru, aku lancang Tayuya." Isaknya.

Tayuya mengernyit, tangannya bergerak mengelus halus pundak sahabatnya itu, "sssht, sudah-sudah." Dengan mata mengamati Karin, Ia kembali berujar. Tentang kalimat barusan yang Karin katakan padanya. Jadi Sasuke sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya, heh? "Kekasih? Sasuke sudah punya kekasih lagi?"

"Iya," sekilas Karin mengangguk, pundaknya naik turun seiring tangisnya yang kian tertekan. "Haruno Sakura namanya, dia persis sepertimu. Rambut kalian, bahkan wajah kalian hampir mirip." Tuturnya sedikit tersendat-sendat serta gamang.

"Mirip?" Tayuya, menghela nafas, "Sasuke, Sasuke." Kepalanya menggeleng lemah sembari tersenyum tipis. Tayuya memang menyuruhnya mencari pengganti, tapi bukan berarti yang sama kan? Aduh Sasuke~

"Ini semua salahku, Sasuke bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura, dan mengundang kemarahan Gaara yang juga mencintai Sakura, mereka berdua berkelahi. Sampai Sasuke akhirnya kalah dan―"

"Tunggu dulu―" mata Tayuya terpancang, mengamati Karin yang tengah menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa mereka err―Sasuke dan Sakura maksudku. Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar? Apa ada―"

Intrupsi Karin menyela, "―Sakura berpikiran Sasuke hanya menjadikannya penggantimu, Tayuya."

"Hhh~rumit juga ya. Lantas?" Ia menarik-narik kecil handuk yang menyampir pada pundaknya itu. Matanya mengamati Karin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu.

Sampai akhirnya. "Temani aku, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan meluruskan semuanya." Karin mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya.

Sekilas, Tayuya tersenyum lembut, menghapus airmata sahabatnya serta membingkai wajah sahabat yang selalu membelanya itu. Lamat Ia berkata tepat di hadapan Karin yang saling tatap dengan matanya. "Tentu. Kau memang harus melakukannya, nona bodoh."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Kau juga sih, sudah tahu baru saja sembuh sudah main tonjok-tonjokan lagi."

Uchiha Itachi yang sedang mengupas sebuah apel merah dengan pisau kecil melirik Sasuke dari posisi berdirinya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur pemuda itu.

Itachi langsung melesat ke rumah sakit ketika tahu adik semata wayangnya kambuh lagi, apalagi kini kian parah akibat pukulan kuat yang diberikan lawannya yang jelas Itachi tahu itu siapa. Sahabat adiknya sendiri, Sabaku no Gaara.

Setahu dan seingatnya dulu, Sasuke dan juga Gaara adalah kedua sahabat yang aman-aman saja, apalagi mengingat mereka yang sama-sama punya watak dingin dan pendiam, jika ditambah Neji sebagai penengah pastilah mereka tetap akan dalam kombinasi yang sama, lihat saja ketiganya, sama-sama malas membuka suara serta tipe malas tahu akan sesuatu dalam hal yang mereka anggap kurang atau bahkan tidak penting. Kecuali ada Naruto, Sai dan juga Shikamaru yang agak cerewet, terutama nama Naruto, pemuda itu yang Itachi rasa paling cerewetnya di antara teman-teman Sasuke yang lainnya. Ia ingat bagaimana tipe satu persatu sahabat-sahabat dekat Sasuke.

"Diam kau kak," ketus Sasuke, sembari membuang muka ke sisi lain. Asal tak mengarah pada Itachi. Pemuda itu lalu berpura-pura memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Mengacuhkan sang sulung, sembari mendengus sebal dengan ringisan sakit yang kentara tampak di wajahnya.

Perut Sasuke benar-benar terasa seperti dibolongi dan diisi penuh oleh jarum-jarum tak kasat mata, sakit dan juga perih tiap kali Ia mencoba bergerak. Gara-gara pukulan dari Gaara, penyakit sialannya semakin memarah. Lambungnya semakin buruk karena terluka. Ck! Ia jadi tak bisa bertemu Sakura dalam jangka panjang ke depankan? Cih! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke ingin kabur dan lari saja dari sini.

Tapi Ia sadar bagaimana kondisinya. Sama sekali tak mendukung. Yang ada nanti malah makin parah dan makin lama pula sembuhnya. Ia tak mau berada serta berleha-leha di sini tanpa Sakura.

Bicara soal Sakura, sedari tadi Ia sadar, Ia tak kunjung mendapati gadis itu berada tepat di sisinya. Setelah Ia bangun dari pingsannya tepanya. Hn, kemana Sakura?

Apa gadis itu masih belum bisa memaafkannya, ya?

Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tak akan bisa melupakan pelukan erat Sakura yang gadis itu berikan padanya selang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pelukan itu bahkan lebih terasa hangat, dan juga melindunginya dari semua rasa sakit yang ada. Betapa Sakura begitu menghawatirkannya saat itu. Waktu itu juga Sasuke sangat amat yakin, Sakura panik, karena sempat terdengar olehnya sebelum Ia benar-benar pingsan, Sakura menjerit memanggil namanya. Ia suka Sakura masih menyimpan perhatian yang begitu besar pada dirinya.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengulum senyumnya dalam-dalam. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut, dengan rasa hangat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Hhh~ mungkin gadis itu ada urusan, jadi Ia harus pergi sejenak meninggalkan Sasuke. Begitu pikir si pemuda. Semoga Sakura tak lama meninggalkannya, karena Ia membutuhkan Sakura untuk menemaninya, bukannya Itachi Uchiha yang sungguh sangat cerewet ini. Tipe kakak yang tak mengerti penderitaan adiknya, menurut Sasuke.

"Kau ini, Sasuke." Itachi menghela nafas, berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda bergen sama dengan Sasuke itu, beralih menunjuk-nunjuk adik tersayangnya yang tidur memunggunginya dengan sebilah pisau kecil yang Ia gunakan tadi untuk mengupas sebuah apel. Sebelah tangannya lagi mematut pinggang. "Kau itu di Jepang hidup bersamaku, kalau kau ada apa-apa tentu saja Ayah dan Ibu yang ada di Korea akan menuntut pertanggung jawabanku sebagai seorang kakak." Gerutunya, dengan nafas memburu. Itachi menasihati Sasuke yang malah bersiul-siul ria guna meredam suara sang kakak.

"Dasar Adik menyebalkan!" rasanya ingin saja Itachi melempar pisau yang dipegangnya tepat ke arah Sasuke. Bukannya mendengarkan, malah bersiul dan memunggungi kakaknya. Ck! Dasar tak tahu sopan santun adik Itachi ini.

"Dan satu lagi, apa masalahmu dengan Gaara? Setahuku kalian sobat dekat selama ini?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan alis kiri yang terangkat. Pisaunya perlahan turun dan Ia letakkan di atas meja samping ranjang rumah sakit Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam jenis buah-buahan, minuman ringan, roti dan juga semangkuk bubur yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Sasuke membuka matanya, mendelik dari sisi pundaknya yang berbaring. "Dia bukan sahabatku. Catat itu!"

Itachi mengehela nafas, masih memperhatikan punggung si bungsu dengan raut mengernyit. Ada yang tak beres di sini tampaknya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**SAKURA **menunduk, mengamati sebuah bingkisan buah-buahan yang ada di pangkuannya. Matanya mengawang kosong, ada sebersit ragu dan juga sedih di sana. Sakura sengaja menyiapkan bungkusan tersebut untuk Sasuke, yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak menarik-narik kecil plastik bening pembungkusnya dengan motif bintang-bintang dalam ukuran kecil itu.

Airmukanya entah kenapa tak kunjung membaik setelah sederetan kejadian yang menimpanya dua hari ini. Sungguh, Sakura merasa seperti tokoh dalam sebuah drama yang benar-benar Ia tak tahu bagaimana akhir kisahnya. Bertolak belakang dengan seorang pelakon yang sudah pasti tahu bagaimana ending yang diberikan oleh sutradara yang memintanya untuk berperan.

Sakura sadar, ini realitas. Bukan khayalan atau sebuah dunia imajinasi yang kelak akan berakhir bahagia seperti kebanyakan cerita-cerita dongeng yang selalu Ibunya dongengkan dikala tiap kali Ia akan berangkat tidur. Ini takdir, dan siapa yang tahu akan akhir dari masing-masing takdirkan?

Dan kenyataan itulah yang semakin membuat rongga dada Sakura terasa sesak tanpa udara, dan juga rasa sakit yang rasanya tak akan ada obatnya. Ia tak pernah tahu, bagaimana sebenarnya akhir cerita yang Ia dan juga Sasuke lakoni kelak, Sakura hanya pasrah jikalau memang pemuda itu bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengamatinya, heh?"

Ino muncul, sembari membawa lap bersih, guna mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, karena baru saja selesai merendam baju milik Sakura yang terkena cipratan darah Sasuke. Ino tahu, Sakura takkan sanggup untuk meilihat darah, yang ada nanti gadis itu malah akan pingsan dan membuat repot Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Tapi tadi cukup hebat juga gadis itu, bisa memeluk Sasuke yang notebene dipenuhi oleh darah.

Ino menatap sobatnya itu.

Si merah jambu mendongak, melihat lawan bicaranya. Tak lama, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman nan tipis. "Ah tidak," selanya, Ia kembali melanjutkan, mata emeraldnya menatap azure Ino penuh arti. "Sebelumnya trims ya Ino, kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini." Ucap Sakura tulus. Ia merasa tertolong dengan adanya Ino dan juga para sahabatnya yang lain. Setelah Ino, Sakura berjanji akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada yang lainnya juga.

Ino mengangguk, mengumbar senyum jenaka serta sekilas mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang memegang lap bersih tadi. Kemudian, lap tersebut itu Ia sampirkan pada kepala bangku belajar Sakura yang menganggur. "Sudahlah, ini sudah jadi kewajibanku kan." Candanya, "lagian kau kan sudah ku anggap seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri, Sakura."

Sama halnya Sakura, Ia selalu manganggap Ino sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bukan hanya Ino. Tenten, Hinata, Temari dan Gaara juga Ia anggap sebagai bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau aku mengantarmu? Atau bagaimana?" Tanya si gadis pirang kemudian, beranjak mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang satu kasurnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," katanya, "dan sepertinya aku butuh mengambil waktu berdua dengan Sasuke untuk membicarakan semuanya." Matanya mengawang menatap kosong keranjang buah itu. "Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Menepuk bahu Sakura, Ino tersenyum maklum. "Aku tahu, kau yang sabar ya, jangan termakan emosi." Ucapnya mengingatkan, "ya, walau sebenarnya si sialan itu juga memang tak bisa diberi hati juga sih." Bola matanya berputar jenaka, "kau itu termasuk sabar loh." Jemari Ino menekan pipi kanan Sakura berkali-kali, matanya mengamati apa balasan gadis itu akan kebiasaannya, dan Ino hanya terkekeh geli saat Sakura mendelik menyingkirkan jemari Ino itu dari pipinya. Itulah kebiasaan Ino yang suka sekali menekan-nekan pipi chubby milik Sakura. Jujur saja, itu membuat Sakura agak, err―risih?

"Kalau aku jadi kau, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan pemuda semacam itu." Kali ini dengan sedikit raut sebal Ino mengatakannya.

Sakura sedikit tertawa, "itulah sebabnya kau diberi Sai yang sabar Kakakku Ino." Ejeknya.

Mendengus keras, gadis berambut kuning terang itu menambahkan, "hah~sabar apanya? Pemuda itu bukannya sabar, tapi memang tak peka."

Dan Sakura sekarang sudah mulai terkikik geli karenanya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Berulang kali, Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol fungsi pada remote guna memindahkan chanel TV yang berada tepat di seberang tempat tidurnya. Bola matanya berputar bosan memancangi acara TV yang entah mengapa sangat memuakkan baginya. Ck!

Itu-itu saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih mematikan TV dan kembali dalam posisi setengah berbaring, menyandarkan berat punggungnya pada sebuah bantal yang sengaja Ia posisikan berdiri.

Dada pemuda itu naik turun dengan tenang, serta kedua bola matanya yang berpendar menatap langit-langit ruang inapnya. Sunyi, hanya nafasnya yang terdengar mengalun satu-satu. Rasa sakit pada perutnya sebenarnya sama sekali belum berkurang, walaupun setelah diberi obat sekalipun.

Pemuda itu seorang diri sekarang, karena tadi Itachi memilih pamit untuk pulang karena ada jam kuliah sore. Pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya itu pergi setelah meyakinkan bahwa adiknya―Sasuke sudah meminum semua obatnya dan juga sudah melewati jam periksa oleh dokter yang menanganinya penyakitnya.

"Sakura sedang apa, ya?" Ia bergumam lemah. Kala sekelebat rasa rindu kembali membayanginya. Wajah Sakura benar-benar membuat kapasitas otaknya penuh oleh gambar gadis itu, saat Ia tersenyum memandang Sasuke, saat gadis itu perhatian padanya, serta semua sentuhan dan juga perlindungannya yang tampak seperti pengganti Uchiha Mikoto ibundanya yang selalu sibuk keluar bisnis dengan ayahandanya Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke tak menyesal karena sudah memilih Sakura Haruno sebagai kekasihnya.

KRIETT

Sasuke mengernyit, dahi pemuda itu berkerut dengan kedua matanya yang berubah tajam. Sepasang telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Mungkinkah itu Sakura?

"Nah ini kamar Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah iya, terimakasih ya, Sus."

"Ya, saya permisi."

"Iya."

Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi setengah berbaring, tentu saja dengan susah payah dan memegangi bagian perutnya yang terasa berdenyit lagi dengan tangan kanannya. Mengambil posisi duduk. Mata pemuda itu membulat menatap siapa yang datang. Sekilas emosi tergambar di mata onyx Sasuke. Perasaan kaget, rindu dan juga benci yang Ia pendam pada salah satu sosok yang baru saja memasuki kawasan ruang inapnya.

Tayuya dan juga Karin.

"Hey," Tayuya beranjak dari daun pintu, melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Suara sepatu berhak rendahnya bergema dengan nada teratur kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Mantan Sasuke itu mengumbar senyum seadanya, senyum yang selalu pemuda itu rindukan. "Ini ku bawakan buah-buahan, dan juga ada beberapa tomat di dalamnya." Ucapnya kemudian. Rambut merah muda terangnya bergerak-gerak ringan dimainkan oleh angin semilir yang menyisip masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Sekarang Sasuke mendongak, menatap dalam-dalam wajah perempuan itu dengan kedua manik malamnya. Ia tak percaya, perempuan ini masih ada muka untuk bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang Ia perbuat pada Sasuke di masalalu. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya kemudian, suara pemuda itu lamat, agak ragu. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal erat, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Karin memperhatikan keduanya dari posisinya yang tak jauh dari daun pintu, sembari menaikan frame kaca matanya dengan ujung telunjuk kanannya. Sedang tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menyampir pada pundak kiri si gadis.

Tersenyum, Tayuya sekilas mendengus keras. "Tentu saja menjengukmu, kau ini Sasuke." Ah, Sasuke bisa-bisanya melupakan fakta bahwa Ia memang tengah sakit. Jadi wajar bukan jika ada 'teman lama' datang untuk menjenguk, heh? "dan juga, ada urusan penting yang ingin Karin selesaikan denganmu." Kali ini perempuan itu menghandikkan dagunya kepada Karin yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempat.

Wangi ini masih sama, sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke merengkuhnya erat-erat. Wangi sytrus yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa berada di hutan tropis yang sejuk dengan rindangan pepohonan yang hijau. Betapa Ia merindukan wangi ini, dan ingin rasanya Sasuke merengkuh dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam sekali lagi.

Hentikan Sasuke, ingatlah pada Sakura.

Kali ini pemuda itu memandang Karin, mengamati sahabat mantan pacarnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. "Ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

"Ini tentang Sakura, Sasuke."

Jantung pemuda itu berdenyut nyeri, seolah tahu akan hal apa yang ingin Karin sampaikan padanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, namun tak terlihat oleh Karin dan juga Tayuya. Sasuke membuka suara lagi, "Sakura? Kau kenal dengan pacarku?" tanyanya, menekankan pada kalimat terakhir sembari melirik kecil Tayuya.

Jika Sakura ada, pasti gadis itu cukup senang mendengar status mereka akhirnya diucapkan lagi oleh sang pemuda, bukan hanya pada saat pertama kali pemuda itu mengajaknya berpacaran dan menunjukkan statusnya pada teman-teman sekelas mereka. Apalagi ini di depan mantan kekasih Sasuke sendiri.

Sedang Tayuya sendiri melengos acuh, sembari duduk setelah menarik kursi tanpa lengan yang sengaja disediakan rumah sakit. Perempuan itu duduk tepat di sisi sebelah kiri tempat tidur Sasuke.

Karin mengangguk sekilas, lalu perlahan mendekat. "Kami bertemu sebelum semua ini terjadi―" menelan salivanya, gadis tersebut menahan nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "―tepatnya kemarin, sebelum Ia pergi menjengukmu." Tangannya meremas pembatas tempat tidur bagian atas―tempat bagian kaki dari Sasuke―dengan gugup.

Benarkan? Pantas saja Sakura menjauhinya sedemikian rupa, bahkan semua kelakuan gadis itu lain daripada biasanya. Ternyata gadis sialan itu yang sudah memporak porandakan kepercayaan Sakura padanya. Andai Sasuke tahu Sakura akan main ke rumahnya Ia pasti akan menawarkan diri menjemput gadis itu ke apartementnya dengan senang hati, walau dalam keadaan parah sekalipun Sasuke mau, asalkan Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Karin dan mengetahui semuanya.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura saat itu―saat gadis itu terlihat begitu kacau dengan wajah sembab datang ke kediamannya, gadisnya itu pasti habis menangisinya. Ya, tak salah lagi.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya, maafkan aku." Karin sekilas membungkuk meminta maaf, "karena aku juga tak mau Sakura terus kau jadikan pelampiasan Sasuke, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku setelah hari itu dan sekarang, aku tahu aku salah, terlalu mencampuri urusan yang sebenarnya tak perlu aku pegang―" gadis itu menarik nafas, "―aku sayang, aku sangat menyayangi kalian, makanya aku tak ingin salah satu dari kalian ada yang terluka."

Tayuya, Sasuke dan juga Karin kembali diam. Saling terpekur memikirkan semuanya.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura.'

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Saku?"

"Eh? Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum, balas melambai. Dengan berlari kecil namun pelan, Ia menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berada tak jauh di depannya sembari berputar menghadap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Hey," setibanya, Gaara mencoba menegur dengan nada ragu-ragu, tangan kanannya sekilas bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal sembari meringis kecil.

Sakura menarik sudut-sudut senyum penuh artinya, "hey juga." Ia mengamati Gaara, "menjenguk Sasuke juga, ya?" matanya memperhatikan sebuah kantong plastik putih yang pemuda itu jinjing di tangan kirinya. Tampak seperti roti, jika mengingat bentuknya.

Gaara mengangguk, "hm, kau juga?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum, sekilas mengangguk dalam. "Hemm!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersama?" Tawar Gaara kemudian.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir, tak cukup lama kemudian Ia tersenyum lembut, "baiklah."

Pemuda itu dalam hati bersyukur, Sakura sama sekali tak marah pada aksinya yang mengakibatkan Sasuke sampai harus menginap di rumah sakit akibat tinjuan mautnya pada pusat penyakit bawaan Sasuke dari kecil. Sakura masih memperlakukannya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seolah semuanya memang tak pernah terjadi.

"Hey, Saku." Sakura menoleh, tanpa menghentikan jalannya yang beriringan dengan Gaara yang tingginya lebih sedikit dari si gadis. "Menurutmu, apa Sasuke akan memaafkanku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Tersenyum, Sakura mengamit lengan kanan Gaara, "tentu saja, kan kalian teman. Selalu ada kata maaf untuk teman yang sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus, Kakakku yang tampan." Godanya, sembari diselingi kekehan jenaka.

Gaara sekilas mengangguk, "kalau tidak?" pemuda itu menahan ringisannya kali ini. Mengingat bagaimana sikapnya kepada Sasuke tadi pagi. Ia tahu, Ia sudah keterlaluan, dan Gaara akan mundur jika memang Ia harus mundur. Sekarang bagi Gaara, melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bahagia rasanya sudah cukup. Ia akan mencoba melupakan Sakura, walau sepertinya cukup waktu yang lama untuk mengabulkannya.

"Mana mungkin, Gaara. Tuhan saja maha pengampun, masa manusia tidak?"

Poin inilah yang tak bisa Ia lupakan dari Sakura, gadis ini berbeda. Selalu membuatnya tak pernah putus asa dalam mengambil pemikiran.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Dia sehat kok," Tayuya mengelus perutnya sembari terkikik geli. Ditaruhnya piring kaca kecil berisikan beberapa irisan apel tanpa kulit itu pada pangkuannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jenaka, sepertinya ragu akan pernyataan gadis itu padanya tadi. Setelah selesai menguyah apel yang ada dalam mulutnya, pemuda itu kembali membuka suara. "Kau pikir anakmu itu akan baik-baik saja jika Ibunya tidak makan?" selanya, "dasar perempuan bodoh." Sasuke menarik seringai, menggodai mantan kekasihnya yang kelewat cuek pada kandungannya yang padahal masih begitu lemah dan memerlukan asupan gizi yang cukup banyak.

Karin hanya bisa terkikik, sembari kembali menggigit apel merahnya. Memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu saling bercengkrama. Karin lega, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menerima semuanya. Pemuda itu sudah melupakan Tayuya, Ia percaya bahwa Kimimaro pasti bisa menjaga gadis itu, bahkan jauh lebih over protektif daripada dia sendiri.

Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura, yang kali ini tak akan mau Ia lepaskan. Karin saja yang mendengarnya sampai merinding sendiri, tak ada kedustaan dalam mata itu. Hanya pandangan lirih yang mengharapkan sesuatu itu akan menjadi miliknya, rangkaian kata yang dingin namun sekaligus terdengar rapuh kala Ia melafaskan nama sosok itu.

Seakan nama itu bisa membuatnya hancur dalam satu sentuhan.

Tak jauh dari situ, Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan wajah tegang di depan pintu. Berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara.

DEG!

Langkah gadis itu spontan terhenti di tempat, kala kedua mata hijau klorofilnya mendapati sosok yang hampir menyerupai dirinya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat gadis itu merasakan pukulan telak tepat di bagian ulu hatinya, yaitu posisi si perempuan yang duduk menyamping di sisi kanan tempat tidur Sasuke, menyuapi pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga baru.

Dengan sang istri yang tengah merawat suaminya yang tengah terbaring sakit.

Jika bisa Sakura ingin menghilang saja.

Sedang semuanya saling tatap pada satu sama lain, tepatnya ketiga orang itu yang memperhatikan Sakura dan dirinya walau sekilas. Gaara yang ada di samping Sakura hanya bisa menganga, Ia tak menyangka bahwa Tayuya akan ada di sini. Matanya mengamati Tayuya dengan seintens mungkin tentunya sembari terus memeras otak dengan beragam macam asumsi yang Ia buat dengan nalarnya. Seolah yang sekarang Ia temukan adalah sebuah ilusi, karena rasanya terlampau mustahil jikalau Tayuya itu masih mempunyai harga diri untuk menampakkan sosoknya pada Sasuke yang notebene telah Ia selingkuhi dan juga sekaligus Ia khianati. Walau beberapa belakangan ini Gaara tak lagi akrab seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dengan pemuda itu, bagaimanapun Gaara setidaknya ikut sakit hati jika mengingat apa yang dialami Sasuke pasca putus dari Tayuya.

Pemuda itu terlihat hancur dan juga terluka, terlihat dari pandangannya yang dingin namun rapuh.

Karin berdiri dari duduknya yang ada di pojok ruangan, tepatnya di sofa kecil berwarna biru ruangan itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan juga―Gaara? Matanya menyipit memandang tak suka pada Gaara sekilas, ditutup dengusan, Ia melempar pandang pada gadisnya yang tampak diam sembari menatapnya jarak jauh. Miris dan sendu, itulah yang kau tangkap jika melihat tatapan Sasuke pada si gadis yang masih memilih untuk mematung di tempat.

Andai bisa, Sasuke ingin beranjak dari sini. Merengkuh erat Sakura dalam pelukan rindunya, serta membisikannya sesuatu yang menjelaskan apa yang Sakura tangkap lewat matanya. Ia sadar betul, Sakura pasti akan salah paham setelah melihat ini.

Dada pemuda itu seketika terasa sesak, terhimpit perasaan takut sekaligus rindu yang tampaknya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikonfirmasi lagi keberadaannya. Sesekali Ia merasakan paru-paru tempat di mana Ia menukarkan gas guna menemukan nafas hidupnya terasa amat kosong, saat gadis itu enggan balas membalas tatapan matanya yang sebenarnya sekarang tengah jujur, tanpa satu hal pun yang Ia coba untuk sebunyikan dengan atau lewat tatapan mata yang menyakitkan itu.

Apa Sakura memang tak mampu membaca emosi lewat matanya Sasuke, karena si pemuda sendiri yang telalu sering mempermainkan dan menahan emosinya dengan menampilkan tatapan dingin nan datar?

Entahlah.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Semuanya buyar, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Karin menerjang tubuh Sakura, menarik, serta memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kau apa kabar, Saku?" berseru gadis itu dalam kalimat Tanya pada pundak Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengelus punggung sahabat baru seharinya itu. Bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum hangat.

Harum aroma cherry dan juga rose milik mereka berbenturan, menyapa penciuman Gaara yang kebetulan kali ini ada di belakang keduanya.

Sakura meringis, tersenyum dengan paksa. "Aku baik Karin, kau sendiri?" tanyanya, sembari menatap ubin keramik pijakannya.

Bukannya Sakura tak suka pada sambutan Karin yang begitu bersahabat, Ia hanya merasa tak enak pada kedua orang yang tengah reunion itu. Kedua emerald tersebut menolak bertemu tatap dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu.

Tayuya bergumam, namun hanya bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke seorang. "Kau menemukan yang lebih manis dariku, ternyata. Dasar sial." Perlahan Ia berdiri, menaruh piring yang berisikan buah berpotongan kecil pada bangku.

Sasuke hanya bisa sedikit merona. Melirik sinis.

"Aku baik!" Karin menyahut, sembari melepas peluknya. Digandengnya tangan Sakura menuju pada tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak mau melepas pandang dari sosok Sakura. Ia rindu, sangat amat rindu pada sosok gadisnya. Tanpa sadar, Ia sudah mengulum bibir bawahnya. Perasaan sakit ini semakin menyata―batin si pemuda dengan lirih. Jadi ini rasanya diacuhkan. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke membenci ini. Ia tak suka, benar-benar tak suka pada situasi semacam ini.

Tapi, semua itu terserah, terserah jika Sakura mau menolak balik menatapnya. Ia tidak perduli, yang penting Sasuke bisa menatap Sakura tanpa henti walau gadis itu terbukti menolaknya. Baginya, tahu Sakura baik-baik saja, sudah lebih dari cukup dan membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

Gaara mengekori Sakura yang ditarik paksa oleh Karin.

"Sakura." Sasuke lamat mengucapkan namanya dengan penuh rindu, dan dibalas oleh senyuman tipis gadis itu ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tetap seperti tadi, memandangnya datar dengan jutaan ekspressi yang Sakura tak dapat membaca serta apa maksud dari onyx malam Sasuke.

Dan inilah komunikasi antar mata yang sama-sama salah arti dalam perbincangan alam 'semu' yang dibuat keduanya. Sasuke yang mencoba membuka ekspressinya lewat mata, dan Sakura yang malah tak kunjung sadar akan arti tatapan itu padanya. Sebenarnya ini salah Sasuke, pemuda itu terlalu sering menatap datar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan tak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika orang pasti akan bingung atau malah segan menatap balik Sasuke. Ia terlampau dingin dan tanpa ekspressi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya si gadis kemudian. Langkahnya terhenti di depan tempat tidur pemuda itu, seolah Ia tak mau lebih dekat lagi dari jarak ini. Ia takut hancur, semakin hancur setelah ini. Matanya curi-curi pandang pada Tayuya yang tersenyum kaku ke padanya, dan gadis merah jambu lembut itu membungkuk sekilas serta tersenyum namun tampak seperti meringis pada Tayuya. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Tayuya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Aku Tayuya, salam kenal juga." Ucapnya.

Apanya yang sama, Sakura dan juga dirinya begitu berbeda. Dalam segi warna rambut yang berbeda dalam taraf terangnya, tingkah laku sopan gadis itu, mata hijau jernihnya, dan juga hawa positive yang Ia tawarkan lewat senyumannya yang―walau terlihat enggan―gadis itu tunjukkan padanya. Jika posisi Tayuya ada di Sakura, mungkin Ia tak akan menegur mantan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah memperkeruh hubungan mereka. Tayuya pasti akan langsung mencaci maki dan menyuruh wanita tersebut keluar ruangan ini, mengatakan padanya bahwa Ia yang sudah merusak semuanya.

Tapi, yang ada malah Sakura dengan lapang dada menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan mengajaknya kenalan pula. Gadis itu berbeda dari dirinya.

"Hey, Gaara." Karin tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Dan dijawab lewat anggukan, pemuda itu sekilas tersenyum ke arah Tayuya. Dan Tayuya balik membalas dengan senyum.

Mata jade pucatnya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada Sakura yang entah kenapa malah asik memperhatikan infuse yang terhubung dengan tangan kiri Sasuke. "Aku bawakan kau ini, sebagai permintaan maaf." Pemuda itu meletakannya pada kasur Sasuke, di dekat kaki si pemuda yang kali ini mendelik sinis.

Sakura memperhatikan Gaara, tak lama Ia membuka suara. "Dan ini, buah untukmu." katanya, turut menaruh bingkisan berisikan buah di sebelah milik Gaara. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa lama, maafkan aku." Ia berkata lagi, setlah kembali berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya yang tadinya tercekat ketika bau obat begitu menguar dari tubuh kekasinya. Matanya kali ini bersirobok dengan Sasuke, tatapan kecewa yang Ia tangkap dari onyx itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Sakura?" Karin yang bersandar pada dinding membuka suara. Sakura berpaling kearahnya, senyum gadis itu terlihat dipaksakan. Si rambut merah melanjutkan, "aku dan Tayuya sudah mau pulang kok," matanya meminta persetujuan Tayuya, dan anggukan serta senyum dilontarkan Tayuya ketika Sakura menatapnya. Kembali, emerald itu beralih pada Karin.

"Aku ada urusan," sanggahnya cepat sebelum semuanya salah mengartikan kepergiannya yang memang sebenarnya tak suka akan keberadaan Tayuya di sini.

"Apa kau tak menemaniku, barang sebentar―Sakura?"

Punggung gadis itu berasa ditempeli es dengan bongkahan besar, kaku dan dingin seketika, ketika Sasuke yang menyela kalimatnya secara telak. Tanpa berbalik gadis itu merunduk.

Obyek kita sekarang adalah Haruno Sakura. Mari tatap dia!

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Matahari sudah kembali pada peraduannya, awan yang tadinya lembayung orange kini mulai berkombinasi dengan warna abu-abu dan sebagian lagi langitnya semakin menghitam, karena ditinggal si matahari.

Koaran para burung yang kembali pada sarang mereka terdengar jelas dengan hembusan angin sore yang kian lama, kian mendingin.

Sakura yang tengah menutup gorden rumah sakit―khususnya ruangan Sasuke―menatap nanar pada langit. Tangannya yang tadinya menyingkap gorden dan menurunkannya terhenti sesaat, membuat jendela itu baru sedikitnya tertutup. Sebulir airmatanya turun, diiringi isakan yang Ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Pundaknya bergetar perlahan. Dalam tangisnya, kepala berambut merah jambu lembut itu tertunduk. Dan bisa dipastikan, airmatanya kian menderas saat sekilas kejadian tadi kembali berputar dalam memorinya.

Ia sakit hati, dan juga sekaligus kecewa pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Padahalkan tadi Sakura berpikir ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Ia ingin mengalahkan egonya yang membludak dan menguasai dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya dengan menganggap semuanya selesai, gadis itu yakin bahwa hubungan yang Ia dan Sasuke lakoni akan membaik. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura harus kembali menelan kekecewaan yang jauh lebih pahit dan getir lagi dibandingkan apa yang Ia pikirkan.

Saat bertemu dengan mantan Sasuke, Ia merasa kalah.

Selama pemuda itu bersamanya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti halnya yang Sasuke lakukan pada Tayuya. Pemuda itu bisa perhatian pada Tayuya, lantas? Kenapa padanya tidak?

Sakura tahu, Ia tidak seujung kukunya mantan pemuda tersebut. Tayuya begitu penuh pesona dengan penampilannya, sekalipun Ia tengah mengandung, perempuan itu tetap terlihat modis dalam memilih pakaian, Tayuya juga cantik dan berkesan garang dengan warna rambut tak selemah milik Sakura.

Selintas pikiran bodoh mondar-mandir di dalam otak Sakura yang tengah kalut, Ia ingin melakukan hal 'itu'. Jika memang itu dapat membuat Sasuke melihatnya. Sakura, rela merubah cara dirinya menata diri demi Sasuke.

Setelah gadis itu selesai dengan acara tangis diamnya, Ia mengehapus jejak airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, serta menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya mulai menurunkan gorden dengan sempurna. Seulas senyum lemah terpatri di sana.

Dengan langkah kecil Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur setelah mereka bertukar cerita dengan dingin sebentar. Karena banyaknya percakapan hanya didominasi oleh Sakura, sedang Sasuke melakukan kebiasaannya saat tengah bersama Sakura. Diam dan mendengarkan, serta menyahutnya sedikit-sedikit.

Gaara, Tayuya dan juga Karin sudah memutuskan untuk pulang beberapa jam yang lalu mengingat mereka memiliki urusan pribadinya masing-masing.

Kembali Ia tersenyum tulus, disentuhnya wajah tampan itu dengan kelopak tangan lembutnya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Sakura mengecup lama kening Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kedua emeraldnya terpejam lama, seolah ingin merekam momen berharga ini lekat-lekat. Ia takut, jika setelah ini nanti Sakura takkan bisa melakukannya lagi.

Ribuan rasa asing menjalar, mendekap hatinya erat-erat dengan hawa hangat yang jauh lebih nyaman dibanding Ia duduk di depan perapian kala musim dingin. Ia begitu menyukai benda yang menyentuh keningnya ini. Terlebih lagi, Ia jauh lebih dan lebih mencintai sang pemilik benda tersebut. Ia rindu, dan ini adalah upah setara yang Ia dapatkan.

Matanya masih terpejam, namun dalam kenyataannya Ia tak pernah tertidur, Ia tahu Sakura menangisinya tadi, dan sekarang Ia tahu, gadis itu mengecupnya secara diam-diam dan lama.

Sakura menarik wajahnya, tangannya menyusup pada helaian raven Sasuke. Seukir senyum lembut nan hangat membatasi bibirnya. Setengah berbisik Ia berkata, dan nada itu masih terdengar tercekat. "Sasuke, aku tahu jika kau selama ini menyimpan semuanya dariku." Tangannya mengelus pipi tirus pemuda itu, " aku tak apa kau membohongiku, itu bukan masalah Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengarkan dalam posisi pura-pura tidurnya.

"Tapi aku mohon, lihat aku sebagai aku. Bukan dia," entah kenapa, bibir Sakura sama sekali tak merubah ekspressinya, masih setia tersenyum. "Karena aku, menyayangimu. Aku tulus mencintaimu Sasuke."

Dan mata onyx itu terbuka lebar, menatap emerald Sakura yang berada dalam jarak dekat. Terpeta jelas, gadis itu kaget hingga membuat lengannya yang mengelus wajah Sasuke perlahan beranjak. Seketika jarak pisah melingkupi mereka, tepatnya Sakura'lah yang membuatnya.

Pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya bangun, nyeri perutnya terasa acap kali Sasuke melakukan pergerakan. Tapi Ia harus melakukan ini, harus. Makanya Ia memilih duduk dengan tiba-tiba saat menyadari Sakura menjauh darinya.

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam selama beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku, aku lancang, aku―"

"―aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Ku mohon, jangan jauhi aku lagi." Sasuke berkata lirih, memegangi sisi kanan perutnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat menahan sakit akibat gerakan spontan yang Ia lakukan tadi.

Sakura menatapnya dengan emerald yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, Ia menemukan onyx dengan tatapan meyakinkan dan juga sebuah kesungguhan. Tapi Sakura masih―

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura. Percayalah."

Serait rasa mungkin tak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Cukup lewat perhatian dan juga cara kita melakukan orang yang berharga itu. Karena jika orang itu adalah sosok semacam Sakura, Ia tak akan dengan mudahnya menerima begitu saja ungkapan yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

Karena kata-kata bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat kepercayaan gadis itu teralihkan begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

**CONTINUED**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

to **Poetrie-chan** : Salam kenal juga ya ^^ makasih udah suka, dan masalah itu anggurkan saja ya. Malas membahas lagi, khukhukhu. Ntar orangnya besar kepala. Nah, Poetrie, mampir lagi ya, kalau sempet. Yosh! Ripiu ditunggu. Makasih.

to **Valkyria sapphire** : Nggak bakal, kan udah janji Saianyah fufufufu. Daku akan menepati janjiku karena itu jalan ninjaku―widih gayanya―dikaplok Naruto―. == itu adegan malah terkesan lebe loh kalo menurut Saia, kenapa Saia bisa selebe itu ya?―ngaca. ya sudah, makasih udah mampir, ripiu pula. Ntar sempetin ripiu lagi ya, khokhokho ^^

to **Chini VAN** : Akhirnya~ itu ide dadakan loh ^^ makasih udah suka, nggak nyangka T.T, dan ripiu lagi ya! Makasih.

to **mythasakusasu** : Lanjut dong, khekhekhe. Fanfic ini akan Saia tamatkan nyahahahaha―ngacung jempol ala Lee. Syukurlah kalau terasa, Saia malah kurang yakin sama feel yang Saia sisipin, abis pas Saia baca sendiri 'kok gini ya?'. Makasih loh udah suka, ripiu lagi ya!

to **Ica Youichi-chan** : Huaaaaaaa, Saia benar-benar tersapu-?-malu, kyaaaa ^/^, alhamdullilah ya, kalau banyak yang suka. Dan makasih banyak udah ripiu, psst, ntar Saia kirimin tissue deh, maaf ya udah bikin nangis fufufufufu ^^ ripiu lagi?

to **PhaphiCubby** : Itukan nama acara TV -.- khohohoho, maaf, maaf. Saia nggak nyangka loh, sama sekali. Ntar sama kaya yang di atas, Saia kirimin tissue deh fufufufu. Makasih ya udah ripiu, ripiu lagi loh ^/^

to **NenSaku** : Makasih Sayang―peyukpeyuk―wah, wah kamu anaknya SasuSaku ya? Berarti kamu adik Saia dong, nyahahahaha―ngarepdiguenyaya?. Dan soal FB, Saia jarang FB'an, T^T nggak semangat FB'an semenjak kena kasus gebetan direbut orang―jiahcurhat. Lupakan. Tapi ntar kalau buka FB pasti Saia search nama FB kamu. Makasih ya ripiunya, ripiu lagi ^6^

to **Chie Akane Etsuko ga login** : Aihh dikau―ngerangkul sok akrab―tak apa, yang penting sudah membaca apalagi meripiu, itu udah sesuatu banget loh buat Saia, nyahahaha. Chap tiganya memuaskan? Syukurlah~makasih ripiunya ya! Ripiu lagi loh ^^

to **TouMo** : Hua kalo gitu ntar Saia yang memang memiliki keterbatasan ide ini akan semakin bingung, maaf ya ^^ tapi makasih ya, syukur deh kalau suka. Ripiu lagi yaw ^^

to **Maya** : Kalau Saia malah nggak bisa ng'flame orang, ya owoh betapa polosnya daku―nyeh?. Saia nggak benci kok ama pair mana'pun, karena menurut Saia semua orang kan bebas ya buat milih, dan buat chara Hinata Hyuuga, Saia cinta sama dia, dia gadis polos dan unyu-unyu, intinya Saia sukalah sama eneng Hinata. Khokhoho, sorry kembali curhat. Well, makasih banyak ya udah ripiu dan nyampein pendapat kamu. Ripiu lagi?

to **Kikyo Fujikazu **: Itu susah loh bikinnya khokhokho, dan syukur kalau nggak sia-sia. Ripiu lagi ya! Ditunggu ^^

to **DEVIL'D** : Ini updet, ripiu lagi ya, dan HIDUP AYAMJIDAT―dilempar sendal―tepar.

to **Uchiharuno phorepeerr** : Nyahaha, kirain tanggung jawab gimana―orz. Maaf deh, nggak nyangka kalau bakal ngaruh chap 3'nya. Maaf-lagi-karena bawa-bawa nama kamu, tapi makasih banget udah ngebelain dan mau capek-capek ngetik buat bales flame itu, iya, nggak ngaruh juga kok. Dan ini udah updet, mind to ripiu? ^^

to **Merry-chan** : Bwahahaha, kamu ada-ada saja, Saia jadi kumaha kitu-?-maluuuuu ^/^. Makasih udah suka, dan ripiu. Ripiu lagi ya! ^^

to **agnes BigBang** : Salam VIP juga Nes ^^, chap tiganya-sok-tragis ya daku, ==. Buntu ide Nes, makanya mpe segitunya, ya owoh T.T. Tapi syukur jika dikau suka, heheheh. Si sasuke mah emang kurang bersyukur ntuh orang, dasar Ay―diplototin Sasuke―ng'peace. Huaaaaa, banyak banget Haru-haru MV'nya ya? Ck harus siap-siap nih, kali aja ada tawaran jadi lawan aktingnya Gidi Oppa ntar―orz. NGGAK SABAR EUY! Semoga comebacknya lancar, amin. Nah Agnes, ripiu lagi yaw! Dikau ku tunggu~ ^^

to** Lucy121** : Huaaa, maaf ya, ntar daku kirimin tissue kaya yang dua di atas-?- makasih ripiunya, ripiu lagi ya!

to **Mokochange** : Huaah dapat satu teman baru sesama VIP, plus BlackJack pula. Nyohohoho. Salam VIP + BlackJack yaw ^^ makasih udah suka plus ripiu, soal penyakit itu biar kembaran aja Sasukenya ama Saia―jiahh―PLAKK. Kamu suka sama TaeBom ya? Kalau daku suka ama G-Daragon, karena menurut Saia mereka berdua itu cucoooo, dan sama unyu-unyu'nya nyahahaha. Mau ngayal juga akh ntar―LoL. Ripiu lagi ya!

to **MannaSalwa** : Hehehe, pengertian. Makasih banyak ya udah mau mampir di SasuSaku fic. Semoga mengerti maksud Saia, itu cuma untuk menghindari pertengkaran aja kok, biar semuanya jelas ^^ ripiu lagi ya!

to** eet gitu** : Nyahahaha, Gaara ada yang naksir noh―neriakin Gaara―digampar. Kalau begitu mah Saia juga mau atuh sama a'a Gaara ^/^ nyo! Makasih ripunya ya! Ntar ripiu lagi?

to** nama saia diblokir** : Saia juga bingung -.- kenapa Karin selalu jadi jahat ya kalau di fic? Kasihan nasibmu nak―nepuk pala Karin. Heheh, bukan Gaaranya yang nekat, Authornya aja yang sarap, khokhoho. Makasih ripiunya ya, ripiu lagi?

Another **thanks** for : **Raqu Exsilentreader XP, Iya risaskey, Haza ShiRaifu, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, Onyxita Haruno, Nana the GreenSparkle, Mauree-da, FelsonSpitfire, pudding-tan, sherry-chan akitagawa, Naomi-azurania, ermaMotherdglittle, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, iraira, sukoshi yuki, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, debbie-chan and jeclien-chan, and Silent Readers.**

**A.N :**

Hello semua, Saia kembali lagi, fufufufufu. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Tidak lama bukan? Nyahaha, biasanya kan Saia bisa ampe sebulanan―atau malahan lebih―nganggurin fic-fic Saia, dan kali ini, updetan Saia bisa terhitung cepatkan, iyakan?―apaan?

Semoga chap ini memuaskan ya, semua. Maaf kalau terkesan maksa, maklum Saia sedang galau, karena si 'Dia' belum juga putus dengan pacarnya, padahalkan bentar lagi akhir tahun-?- hhhh~ ya sudahlah, numpang buang sepet dikit.

Nggak punya kata lagi. Akhir kata . . . . . . .

Mind to review?

Sampai ketemu chap depan ya, Minna

―lambai-lambai dengan tampang orang susah―


	5. Doubt On The Statement

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**in CHAPTER 4**

Berhadapan dengan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya paranoid duluan, apalagi jika Sasuke akan mengamuk setelah tahu gadis itu lancang memberitahu Sakura tentang masa lalunya.

"Temani aku, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan meluruskan semuanya."

Sasuke dan juga Gaara adalah kedua sahabat yang aman-aman saja, apalagi mengingat mereka yang sama-sama punya watak dingin dan pendiam.

"Dia bukan sahabatku. Catat itu!"

Ia merasa tertolong dengan adanya Ino dan juga para sahabatnya yang lain. Setelah Ino, Sakura berjanji akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada yang lainnya juga.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah jadi kewajibanku kan?Lagian kau kan sudah ku anggap seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri, Sakura."

Ia tak percaya, perempuan ini masih ada muka untuk bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang Ia perbuat pada Sasuke di masalalu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Jantung pemuda itu berdenyut nyeri, seolah tahu akan hal apa yang ingin Karin sampaikan padanya.

"Sakura? Kau kenal dengan pacarku?"

Sasuke tahu, Sakura saat itu―saat gadis itu terlihat begitu kacau dengan wajah sembab datang ke kediamannya, gadisnya itu pasti habis menangisinya.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya, maafkan aku."

Sakura masih memperlakukannya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seolah semuanya memang tak pernah terjadi.

"Mana mungkin, Gaara. Tuhan saja maha pengampun, masa manusia tidak?"

Dada pemuda itu seketika terasa sesak, terhimpit perasaan takut sekaligus rindu yang tampaknya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikonfirmasi lagi keberadaannya.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Matanya kali ini bersirobok dengan Sasuke, tatapan kecewa yang Ia tangkap dari onyx itu.

"Apa kau tak mau menemaniku, barang sebentar―Sakura?"

Saat bertemu dengan mantan Sasuke, Ia merasa kalah.

"Tapi aku mohon, lihat aku sebagai aku. Bukan dia."

Di sana, Ia menemukan onyx dengan tatapan meyakinkan dan juga sebuah kesungguhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura. Percayalah."

Karena kata-kata bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat kepercayaan gadis itu teralihkan begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha Daesung ™**

**with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Dedicated for**

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno**

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Expression is Wrong and Doubt On The Statement**

**Enjoyed!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Dia diam dalam posisinya, berdiri seolah kedua tungkai kakinya terpaku erat pada keramik yang Ia pijak sekarang. Tangannya perlahan membungkam bibirnya yang tanpa sadar ingin terbuka, sedang tangan kirinya terkulai lemah di sisi kiri sang badan yang terlihat mulai bergetar dengan bahunya yang naik-turun karena nafasnya yang kini agaknya tersendat, satu-satu.

Gadis itu tak lagi menangis, namun masih memandangi sosok yang mampu membuatnya shock kini dengan sepasang iris hutan tropis yang membulat dan kadang mengerjap dengan gerakan pelan. Seolah sedang memandangi sesuatu yang baru saja Ia temukan sepanjang hidupnya di bumi.

Di tempat tidur, Sasuke balik memandanginya sayu, pandangan syarat rasa sakit yang Ia tahan lewat ringisan kecil di bibirnya ketika merasakan gerakan kecil yang begitu menyakitkan pada bagian perutnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada perutnya saja, melainkan pada hatinya juga.

Jika bisa, Sasuke lebih memilih penyakit sialan itu ketimbang harus merasakan sakit saat melihat Sakura yang tampak kaget atas ucapan atau bisa dibilang pernyataannya barusan.

Di mata Sasuke, gadis itu tampak begitu jauh darinya, dan sekelebat rasa ragu Ia temukan di sana, di mata gadis yang sekarang begitu dicintainya itu.

KREKK

"Teme!"

"Eh?"

"Sasuke?"

"…."

Keempat sosok itu diam di tempatnya, memandangi dua sosok yang saling melempar tatap dari jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Kini kedua orang itu menoleh menatap ke arah mereka secara berbarengan. Berbagai asumsi tentang apa yang―Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan sebelum mereka sampai kemari sedang berkerumul di masing-masing otak keempat pemuda tampan yang barusan saja datang.

Dan kesimpulan yang ada adalah, mungkin saja ada pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya, mengingat Sakura yang begitu tampak kacau dari segi penampilan.

Gadis itu seperti habis menangis?

"Maaf, sepertinya kami―" Itachi meringis, mengusap tengkuk dengan raut wajah yang tampaknya dibuat-buat khawatir. "―err mengganggu, kalian?" sambungnya kemudian, menyenggol lengan Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

Neji hanya diam, bersidekap namun memandangi sobatnya yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Naruto yang disenggol'pun sesekali ikut mengangguk, menyetujui asumsi dari senior mereka, Itachi. Gaara? Entah kenapa malah meringis kecil, saat sekilas Sasuke mendelik menatapnya seolah tak suka. Hn, bukannya dia sudah minta maaf ya tadi siang?

"Tidak." Sahutan datar dari Sasuke, Ia membenarkan letak bantalnya. "Santailah, kami hanya sekedar berbincang saja tadi."

Setidaknya ini masalah di antara mereka, dan Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang akan membawa orang lain masuk untuk mencampuri masalahnya. Ia sudah dewasa, permasalahan pasti akan Ia pecahkan dengan kemampuannya sendiri, sesusah apapun hal itu.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, tersenyum agak dipaksakan ke arah empat orang terdekat Sasuke yang menatapnya. Tangannya saling menggenggam erat di depan badannya. Dengan posisi bergandengan.

"Oh."

Langkah riang Naruto mengarah pada gadis Sasuke itu, yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangi mereka. "Hey Sakura." Sapanya, dengan senyuman yang kelewat lebar.

Naruto lalu mengangkat tinggi kantong plastik hitam yang tengah Ia jinjing ke arah Sakura, dengan cengirannya pemuda yang memang hiperaktif itu melanjutkan. "Lihat! Aku membawakan pacarmu Teme itu, ramen instant. Bagaimana? Aku baik bukan?"

Yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan, kecuali Sakura yang perlahan menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum lembut, menerima bingkisan dari Naruto itu dengan gumaman 'terimakasih' setelah si pemuda berambut jingkrak jabrik nan manis itu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya sekarang semua masalah telah selesai, walau sedikit kemungkinan masih ada hal kecil lain yang menyelip di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto tak mau ikut ambil, Ia percaya sobatnya itu mampu menangani masalahnya secara dewasa. Tapi jika Sasuke memang membutuhkan sokongan, Naruto bisa pastikan Ia akan selalu ada di pihak Sasuke kapanpun sahabatnya itu memerlukannya.

Permasalahannya dengan sang kekasih'pun sudah clear. Ia sadar, jika Ia berada di posisi Hinata, hal serupa juga akan Ia lakukan untuk melindungi sahabatnya dari apapun yang akan menyakitinya. Baginya, perlakuan Hinata kemarin cukup membuatnya sadar, bahwa Ia memang masih kurang mengerti bagaimana caranya memahami perasaan seorang gadis.

Sekarang entah sampai kapanpun, yang akan Naruto lakukan adalah mendukung dan melindungi apa yang Hinata pilih. Kebahagiaan gadis itu adalah kebahagiaannya. Begitu pikirnya.

Gadis itu berjalan mengitari bagian depan tempat tidur rumah sakit milik Sasuke, lalu meletakkan bingkisan sederhana milik Naruto di sana. Di sebuah meja yang sebenarnya sudah hampir penuh oleh beragam jenis makanan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas saat Sakura berada di sampingnya. Kemudian kembali berpura-pura fokus pada teman-temannya setelah si gadis mulai berbalik dan ikut menyimak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dalam posisinya yang berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke.

Mereka benar-benar pintar bersandiwara dengan raut wajah mereka yang menampilkan raut datar milik Sasuke dan juga sebuah senyuman dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Neji tersenyum tipis membungkuk singkat ke arah Sakura yang sekilas bertemu tatap dengannya, gadis itu pun ikut membungkuk membalas salam dari sobat kekasihnya tersebut secara singkat pula.

Iris perak Neji kembali pada Sasuke.

Neji mengunjunginya dengan menggunakan seragam karate yang dilapisi dengan jaket coklat gelap andalannya, sama dengan yang Naruto gunakan, hanya saja Naruto lebih memilih tak menggunakan jaket. Karena Sasuke tahu, sobatnya yang berisik itu sangat tidak menyukai pakaian yang terlampau ribet.

Itachi datang dengan baju hem polos putihnya yang separuh kedua lengannya dilipat sebatas siku. Celana kain berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu cats putih membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berkaki jenjang itu.

Gaara menggunakan celana basket, dan juga setelan atas baju basket tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit dengan tulisan NBA di tengahnya. Celananya pun berwarna senada. Tak lupa sebuah jaket tebal, berwarna merah terang untuk melingkupi tubuh atletis bagian atasnya yang terekspos.

"Lumayan," sahutnya, "kalian pulang karate?"

Neji mengangguk, "hn. Kebetulan bertemu Gaara dan juga Kak Itachi di café dekat sekolah, dan memutuskan kemari." Jelasnya kemudian. Dibalas anggukan singkat Sasuke.

"Oh jadi itu pacar Sasuke?" Itachi mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura. Di sebelahnya Gaara ikut menyahut dengan 'hn' kecil. "Wah, wah manis sekali ya."

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ke arah Itachi, setengah membungkuk Ia memperkenalkan nama lengkapnya. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Dan badan gadis itu kembali tegap, namun tak menanggalkan senyuman manisnya.

"Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal juga adik ipar." Sekilas membungkuk membalas perkenalan singkat Sakura, pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke itu tersenyum semakin lebar, kala setelah tegap Ia mendapati bahwa sang bungsu tengah mendelik dengan rona merah pada pipinya yang tampak tirus.

Kentara sekali, bahwa si adik kecilnya itu sudah mulai jatuh cinta lagi setelah ditinggal pergi oleh mantannya yang lalu. Hh~Itachi bahkan tak menduga, kalau Sasuke akan mendapatkan pacar dalam selang waktu cepat, mana jatuh cinta langsung pula. Ck, sepertinya adiknya ini bisa melangkahi sang kakak duluan dalam jenjang pernikahan nantinya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sampai sekarang saja, satu-satunya gebetan Itachi saja belum tercapai. Tapi dengan keyakinan dan juga ketampanan yang Ia yakin tak jauh bedanya dari si bungsu,Itachi berjanji, tak akan membiarkan Sasuke lebih dulu menginjakkan kakinya di pelaminan jauh sebelum dirinya duluan. Camkan itu!

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, saat Sakura merunduk sembari bersemu. Oh Tuhan, betapa Ia menyayangi gadisnya ini.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Sudah malam, sepertinya aku harus pamit." Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya yang berada di tengah tengah. Dalam posisi―Neji, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto dan juga Gaara yang duduk-duduk di bawah pada sebuah karpet tipis yang tadi siang sempat sengaja dibawa oleh Itachi. Mereka duduk dengan posisi bersejajar, menghadap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya.

Di hadapan mereka sudah berbagai jenis makanan yang ada, beberapa minuman kaleng yang tandas dan juga bungkusan makanan ringan yang kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang dibawa para pembesuk Sasuke sama sekali tak berarti, mengingat pemuda itu belum diperbolehkan memakan-makanan lain selain bubur.

"Huah, sudah mau pulang Sakura? Tidak mau makan malam dulu bersama kami heh?" Naruto ikut berdiri, di susul yang lain.

Sakura membungkuk sekilas, "terimakasih," ucapnya, dengan senyuman gadis itu menyambung ucapannya. "Lain kali saja ya Naruto." Tolak Sakura secara halus.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya. "Ya sudah baiklah. Jadi?" tak mungkin bukan gadis semanis Sakura dibiarkan pulang seorang diri dengan menggunakan bus pula. Memikirkannya saja, membuat Naruto merinding. Bagaimana jika Hinata yang ada di posisi Sakura? "Kau mau ku antar?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya Naruto." Gaara menyela. Menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di lengan sofa.

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Ketiga orang lain memperhatikan.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang mendelik tak senang, dengan cepat Ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Menarik selang infuse dan melepaskannya dengan kasar. Tak khayal bekas infuse pada lengan sasuke itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat tindakannya barusan. Menyingkirkan sang infuse berserta tiang penyangganya, dengan langkah kecil sedikit tergopoh Ia menghampiri Sakura, "aku yang antar," katanya.

Kakinya serasa dingin ketika menapak lantai rumah sakit yang berbahan keramik.

Tatapan sengit Ia lancarkan pada Gaara yang hanya bisa menganga kaget. Jaket pemuda berambut merah maroon itu baru terpasang sebelah, pada bagian kanan dari tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya Gaara, Itachi, Neji, Naruto dan juga Sakura'pun tak menyangka pemuda itu akan dengan nekat mencabut selang infusnya.

"Kau cabut infusenya, Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, raut tak percaya terpampang jelas diwajah Naruto kala melafaskan kalimat barusan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "hn." Ia menatap Itachi, "kunci kak?" tanyanya kemudian. Badannya serasa di atas angin, seolah lantai yang Ia injak sama sekali tak berasa apapun. Dihampirinya Itachi yang masih menganga. Belum lagi rasa sakit itu sedikit mengurangi ruang geraknya. Berdiri, menjadi pilihan yang salah untuk sekarang. Karena rasanya sesuatu dalam perutnya kian mencengkram erat dan menimbulkan perih.

Tanpa sadar, Ia memagut bibir bawahnya setengah meringis.

"Eh ini," diberikannya kunci itu pada Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau takkan mungkin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini Sasuke." Sambungnya.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Gaara, "aku pinjam jaketmu." Dengan raut masih kaget, Gaara mengangguk, menyerahkan jaketnya pada Sasuke. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak terlihat sepucat awal, Kak." Menresletingkan jaket merah terang itu, Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura yang hanya bisa diam. "Ayo,"

"Eh? Baiklah." Tangannya terasa hangat digenggam Sasuke dengan begitu erat. Sakura seakan tak percaya, pemuda ini akan nekat mengantarnya, padahal kondisinya saja belum begitu pulih sepenuhnya. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang kian pucat, dengan keringat dingin dan juga ringisan kecil yang coba pemuda itu sembunyikan dari mereka semua. Rasanya, kalau bisa Sakura ingin memeluk kekasihnya ini seerat mungkin lalu berkata bahwa Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, sampai kapanpun. Tapi, kilasan kejadian buruk belakangan ini, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Keempat sosok itu hanya diam, kemudian setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup rapat. Gaara hanya bisa bergumam kecil namun jelas di kesunyian.

"Ia cemburu?"

Entah, itu pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Apa Teme akan baik-baik saja, Neji?" gumam Naruto, matanya menerawang. Pemuda itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang beralaskan tangan yang terlipat menjadi bantal dadakan, kakinya tertekuk dua mengingat Neji yang ada di bagian lain dari sofa itu.

Neji yang tengah membaca komik yang Ia pinjam dari Tenten sang kekasih mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, tapi kau tahu bukan bagaimana Sasuke. Ia tak akan bisa dicegah jika sudah mengambil tindakan." Berkawan dengan sosok dingin macam Sasuke selama ini, membuat Neji kurang lebih tahu, bagaimana karaktersistik sobatnya itu. Dalam hal apapun Sasuke memang tak bisa dicegah, apalagi dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan 'miliknya'

"Sasuke itu raja nekat, Naruto." Gaara menyambung, pemuda tampan berambut merah itu memainkan slide handphonenya. Ke atas-ke bawah secara berulang-ulang. Di sebelahnya Itachi mengangguk, masih fokus pada netbook HP Mininya.

"Lagian ku lihat, Ia kali ini benar-benar serius dengan Sakura." Sahut Itachi, Ia mengetikkan sebait kata, lalu menatap Gaara yang sekarang balik menatapnya. "Benarkan?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, dengan tulus kali ini. Sedang Naruto mengangguk lalu berseru 'setuju' dengan suara cerianya yang khas. Dan Neji, samar, menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk partisipasi senyum dukungan.

Itachi tersenyum, kembali membalas kolom chatnya yang berada di bawah nama seorang gadis yang mengiriminya pesan.

'Malam juga Itachi, kau sendiri? Sedang apa?'

Dengan user name, Hana Inuzuka.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke mengutuk Itachi, Ia pikir kakaknya itu memberinya sebuah kunci mobil. Tapi Sialnya, Ia malah diberi kunci motor yang biasanya Ia gunakan untuk ke Sekolah. Apa tadi mereka memang sengaja menggunakan kendaraan jenis ini?

Ini malam hari, dan ini itu kelewat bodoh atau apa sih?

Kan kasihan Sakura jika Ia harus kedinginan.

Dan ternyata benar. Di samping motor Itachi, ada tiga motor lain dengan masing-masing helm yang ada pada kaca spion kanan si motor. Benarkan? Mereka itu kadang kurang memikirkan kesehatan, dasar anak gaul.

Sakura hanya diam, ketika Sasuke menghentikan jalannya. Hampir saja Ia menabrak punggung Sasuke, sebab sedari tadi Ia asik memandangi punggung tegap itu dengan berbagai lamunan dan khayalan.

Berbagai perasaan muncul dalam benak Sakura.

Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda ini, tapi apakah suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menyayanginya seperti dirinya sekarang? Ia tak ingin tahu, karena dengan berada di sisi pemuda ini saja sudah cukup. Sekalipun Ia akan dianggap bukan Sakura sekalipun oleh Sasuke.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan pengakuan pemuda itu tadi?

Apa itu serius?

Lengan keduanya terpisah, Sasuke'lah yang melepasnya lebih dulu.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan ketika pemuda itu malah melepas jaket yang tadi Ia gunakan.

"Pakailah," Ia memasangkannya pada pundak kecil Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, melangkah kecil lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Agar kau tak dingin." Sambungnya kemudian. Sekilas Ia memandangi gadisnya, lalu kembali membuang muka dan beranjak mengambil alih motor itu dari arena parkir. Memundurkan kendaraan roda dua itu dengan pelan-pelan.

Dan detik kemudian, Sakura hanya bisa terperangah dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Tangannya yang dingin karena udara sekaligus gugup, sedikit bergetar, ketika menerima helm coklat dengan motif polos yang Sakura yakin itu milik Neji Hyuuga. Sahabat Sasuke.

"Ayo,"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ketika motor itu telah menyala, Ia sudah duduk di boncengan Sasuke. Dengan lengannya yang agak ragu meraih pinggang Sasuke yang masih menggunakan pakaian Rumah Sakitnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak banyak kata yang bisa Sakura ucapkan untuk memecahkan semua sepi yang sekarang tampaknya menyekam mereka. Ia pusing, mabuk oleh penciumannya yang menghirup secara serakah harum khas Sasuke dari posisi boncengannya. Meski begitu, Ia ingin semua ini terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan. Selama apapun Sasuke di Rumah Sakit, tampaknya harum khas yang dimiliki pemuda itu takkan dengan mudahnya pudar. Wangi ini yang Sakura suka.

Wajahnya menghangat, saat rasa yang sama Ia rasakan hadir dari punggung tegap milik pemuda dingin kekasihnya ini. Entah kapan lagi Sakura bisa mendekapnya―walau tak sebegitu erat―seperti ini.

Jika kita intip dari depan, Sasuke tampak sedikit kecewa. Sebab Sakura tak kunjung juga bicara. Gadis itu masih bungkam, meskipun Sasuke sudah mencoba menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada si gadis.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut agar cepat sampai."

Suara Sasuke terdengar samar, namun cukup tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu bergerak mendekat, bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak takut di balik punggung Sasuke. Lingkaran lengannya makin erat, menarik Sasuke mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dari balik helmnya, sekilas dilihatnya lengan itu begitu hangat dan erat melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak, balas menyentuh lengan itu erat, seiring dengan tarikan gas oleh tangan sebelah kanannya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang, namun sedikit ragu.

'Apa setelah ini, esok akan kembali normal lagi?'

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Soal yang tadi saat di Rumah Sakit."

Sakura diam, mengelus kecil sisi lengan kanan atasnya yang sekarang kembali terbuka. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke pulang tanpa jaketnya. Selain ini dingin, pemuda itu juga dalam status kabur dari Rumah Sakit. Dalam hati, Ia sedikit bangga pada keberanian pemuda itu dalam mengambil resiko. Oh Sasuke, betapa Sakura menyayangimu.

Mata keduanya bertemu, kali ini tak ada kilahan dalam kedua bohlam dengan warna kontras tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu pandang dalam satu garis lurus dan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sasuke tampaknya bingung untuk merangkai kata. Ia memandangi sosok di hadapannya dengan wajah datar namun tersimpan banyak emosi di dalam dadanya. Nafas pemuda itu satu-satu, keluar dengan aturan yang Ia buat-buat. Wangi Sakura yang pekat berbaur dengan harum baju Rumah Sakit yang Ia gunakan. Wangi gadis ini memabukkan, Sasuke tak tahu, atas dasar apa, keinginan pemuda itu untuk memiliki Sakura kian mengerat lewat wangi menenangkan ini.

Ia tak bisa memaparkan semuanya, susunan kata dalam hatinya seolah lebur. Lenyap kala Ia tahu, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, di mana Ia harus mengatakan semuanya. Sasuke memang tak pandai memilah-milah kata, sebab spontanitas sudah menjadi jati dirinya sejak kecil. Jika Ia tak suka, maka Ia akan mengatakannya, dan paling tidak cukup menghindari hal yang tak begitu disukainya. Namun jika Ia suka, sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke akan mendapatkan apa saja yang Ia inginkan walau dengan cara apapun itu.

Itulah cara hidupnya.

Perlahan, kedua tangan pemuda itu terulur. Menarik kedua tangan Sakura, lalu beralih mendekap erat gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat dan hangat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, ketika Sasuke tanpa sadar telah menarik tubuh ini bersatu dengan dirinya. Semuanya begitu cepat, dan terjadi begitu saja.

Setelah cukup lama, pemuda itu merengkuhnya lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Tangannya membentengi punggung gadis itu dengan dekapan erat, pelan kepalanya mulai mencari tempat nyaman di antara lekukan pundak gadisnya. Dan dapat, Ia mengarahkan wajahnya pada tengkuk gadis itu. Menghirup wangi yang tadi begitu menggodanya.

Seiring kedua onyx yang mulai menutup, mulut itu mulai bicara dengan nada tenang dan lirih.

"Dari awal, mungkin semuanya terkesan memaksa."

Tubuh gadis itu melemah, Ia kaget bahkan tak percaya akan apa yang tengah pemuda ini lakukan pada tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya menyayu, dan seulas tatapan kosong tanpa arti nampak membayang di kedua sisi matanya.

Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, inilah kali pertama Sasuke memeluknya. Malah dengan begitu erat. Selama ini, pihak dari Sakura'lah yang kerap kali melakukan hal semacam ini pada Sasuke. Dan pastinya tanpa balasan dari pemuda itu. Tapi Sakura cukup senang, sebab setidaknya saat itu Sasuke membiarkannya melakukan hal tersebut terhadapnya. Meski tanpa balasan, sungguh tak apa.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh saat memilihmu."

Hari di mana hari Sakura menjadi begitu indah sekaligus buram saat itu. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu, atas dasar apa pemuda itu sampai menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura. Itulah sebab, dari awal Ia menolak hubungan ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Lamat, suara Sakura barusan seperti tertiup angin. Cepat hilang dan seperti gumaman semata. Dari jarak ini, sayangnya gumaman itu begitu terdengar jelas dan menampar Sasuke secara tak nyata.

Sasuke tak akan bisa menjawab, itu akan lebih menyakitkan bukan jika Ia berkata bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang Sasuke lihat hampir menyerupai Tayuya dari segi fisikis, dan pemuda itu memilihnya setelah mendengar desas-desus kabar bahwa Haruno berambut pink lembut ini jatuh cinta pada Uchiha sejak lama, jauh sebelum hubungan Sasuke dengan Tayuya kandas. Dengan berbekal informasi itu, maka hari itu Ia datang, manarik lengan gadis itu, berbicara berdua dan menjadikannya kekasihnya. Walau si gadis sempat ragu akan dirinya.

Jika sampai Ia berkata demikian, bukan tidak mungkin kan Sakura akan meninggalkannya, lalu berpaling pada Gaara dan membuat Sasuke frustasi dan jera untuk menjalin hubungan lagi? Ia akan menjadi pemuda paling menyedihkan jika itu benar-benar menjadi background masa depan percintaannya.

Tapi, tetap. Kejujuran itu tetaplah hal terpenting. Cukup. Ia tak mau lagi berbohong.

"Aku melihatmu seperti menemukan sosok Tayuya yang lain. Kalian begitu sama." Rengkuhannya mengerat. "Rambut kalian yang hampir sama, cara kalian bicara, berjalan, bersikap. Semuanya hampir sama, dengan beberapa selisih beda yang kecil."

Pelukan tak berbalas itu kian menyesakkan Sakura. Ia benar-benar terpojok. Apa semua sikap, dan sifatnya begitu menyamai sosok 'itu'? Oh Tuhan, Sakura. Bahkan Ia kira, perbedaan itu ada, malah tak sesignifikan yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Atau memang pemuda itu terlalu menyayangi Tayuya, sampai memandang semua yang ada pada diri Sakura adalah sosok itu?

Pemuda itu tak merasakan lengan lain membalasnya yang sekarang kian putus asa. "Tapi, lambat laun. Kau hadir sebagai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tak pernah mencoba menyamar atau menyamai siapapun!" Nada Sakura sedikit meninggi, Ia berontak namun Sasuke mendesis menenangkannya sejenak. "Kau takkan pernah menilaiku sebagai aku. Karena di matamu hanya ada Tayuya, dan Tayuya. Aku tahu itu." Lanjutnya serak.

"Apapun usahaku, semua perhatian dan juga kesabaran yang selama ini aku berikan, memang tak bisa menghasilkan apapun." Isakan itu mulai satu-satu keluar dengan pelan, "karena aku, aku―" Sakura menghapus airmatanya, sedang Sasuke makin mengeratkan dekapannya. "―aku dari awal hanyalah seorang pengganti yang nantinya akan kau buang setelah Ia kembali."

"Aku tak akan pernah membuangmu!" Seperti tersengat listrik, Sasuke sedikit kecewa atas jalan pikiran Sakura. Tak tahukah Sakura jika selama ini Sasuke'lah yang takut dibuang olehnya. Gila! Gila, jika Ia sampai berpikiran akan membuang Sakura yang begitu berharga untuk hidupnya. "Aku memilihmu, dan itu sudah menjadi keputusanku!" Sasuke menyelanya dengan nada tinggi.

Ia menyentak tubuh gadisnya. Pelukan mereka terlepas. Tangan itu memegang erat kedua pundak Sakura yang berguncang hebat menahan tangis. Sasuke tak berhasil menemukan wajah teduh itu, gadis itu mencoba meredam tangisnya sembari menunduk dan mengisak dengan suara samar-samar.

"Dengarkan aku." Kali ini nada bicara Sasuke sedikit melembut namun tetap terdengar tegas. "Aku tak suka kau begini Sakura. Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban, titiran airmata gadis itu masih tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku tak suka saat kau dekat dengan Gaara, saat kau melamun sendiri bahkan menangis." Lirih dan pelan Ia melanjutkan. "Aku memang begini, aku memang tak bisa menjadi aku yang hangat seperti yang pemuda lain lakukan pada kekasihnya. Tapi percayalah, selama ini aku mencoba membuatmu untuk tetap di sampingku."

"Maafkan aku, jika selama ini sudah membuatmu berpikiran jauh. Tapi ku mohon, percaya padaku. Aku menyayangimu, bahkan jika kau membenciku, aku mungkin takkan menemukan sosok sepertimu lagi nantinya Sakura."

Sakura mendongak, wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lirih dan nampak kian pucat tampak buram di matanya yang kembali meneteskan airmata.

"Jangan berpikiran kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, Saku."

Sakura mengeleng lemah, kali ini Ia yang merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu duluan. Ia sungguh tak sanggup memandang sosok itu lama. Pemuda itu begitu tampak lemah dengan kondisinya yang memang sedang buruk.

Gadis itu menangis sepuasnya di sana dengan cengkraman erat pada punggung pemuda itu yang sama bergetar seperti punggungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lirih, tangannya terangkat, balas memeluk erat Sakura. Meraih pinggangnya mendekat dan memberikan usapan kecil pada surai merah jambunya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Sangat menyayangimu."

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, kalimatnya barusan bisa Ia lontarkan pada teman sepermainannya yang lain, bukan pada sosok Sakura, yang notebene adalah kekasihnya.

Kalimat itu kurang pas, dan menimbulkan keraguan di sana, di benak Sakura.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Ya ampun, Sasuke itu kemana sih?"

Itachi mengintip dari sisi jendela ruangan inap Sasuke yang langsung mengarah pada halaman parkir yang terletak di bawah dari Rumah Sakit bertingkat ini. Matanya sesekali mengerling pada jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya.

Naruto sama, tak kalah gelisahnya dari Itachi. Berulang kali Ia membuka pintu dan memperhatikan lorong di luaran sana. Dengan harapan kecil Sasuke kembali, setelah hampir dua setengah jam Ia pamit guna mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Neji hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Pemuda itu memilih cuek, duduk santai di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan remote tv yang berulang kali Ia tekan guna memilih channel. Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda itu malah sudah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan selimut Rumah Sakit milik Sasuke yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pemeriksaan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto berseru dari daun pintu sembari meremas gemas jemarinya, wajahnya yang biasa ceria kali ini tampak tengah menahan sesuatu. Seperti kesal serta bingung. Pertanyaan itu hanya disambut gelengan tak tahu dan juga tatapan semu Hyuuga Neji serta si sulung Uchiha dari masing-masing tempat mereka berada.

'Dasar Sasuke bodoh!'

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Masuklah!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lengannya terulur mengusap sayang sekilas pucuk kepala Sakura yang berdiri di samping motornya dengan posisi menghadap padanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan pelan, Ia melangkah agak mundur.

"Jangan mengebut, dan―" Ia sedikit ikut tersenyum, saat sadar ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum lebar dari balik helm ke arahnya.

Perasaan sakit itu masih menghantamnya.

"Aku tak akan mengebut jika tak ada kau di belakangku." Ucap Sasuke setengah menggodai Sakura yang malah makin menyamarkan senyumnya. Sayangnya pemuda itu mampu tertipu oleh semua yang Sakura lakukan untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Hati-hati." Tambah Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti.

Dan perlahan, dengan tatapan terakhir keduanya, suara motor itu sudah menjadi pemisah bagi mereka.

Sasuke menutup kaca helmnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Sakura dengan perasaan lega yang tak kepalang.

Sedang Sakura, masih berpijak. Ia mendongak menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Ketika kata-kata lirih pemuda itu saat perbincangan tadi kembali mengawangi daya ingatnya.

"Aku memang belum bisa menggantikannya."

Angin malam bergerak menghapus airmata pertama yang entah keberapa kalinya turun untuk hari ini.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke dengan langkah santainya memasuki koridor yang menuju ke arah ruang rawatnya mendapati Naruto yang berada di depan ruang inapnya. Dapat dilihatnya sahabat dekatnya itu mengeluarkan bahasa aneh. Ia seolah tengah berteriak namun tak mengeluarkan suara sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruhnya agar melangkah lebih cepat.

Hhh~ dasar Naruto. Sasuke mendengus sebal, langkahnya malah kian memelan sembari menyeringai. Ia menaikkan ujung alis kirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang mencari kehangatan dari jaket pinjamannya. Rasa senang didapatnya ketika Naruto mulai berteriak namun tak begitu keras.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali!"

Dan satu hal lagi, Sasuke kian senang saat sang Kakak datang dan menjitak Naruto sembari bersungut-sungut ria.

"Kau ini, kau pikir ini di pasar hah?"

Langkah Sasuke mendekat.

Itachi memelototi Naruto dengan matanya yang agak memerah karena menahan kantuk. "Dasar manusia tak tahu sosialisasi." Gumamnya dengan nada tak jelas. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, meringis sembari mengusap kecil benjolan yang diberikan Itachi padanya tadi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sasuke?"

Gantian kali ini Itachi menatap lapar Sasuke. Ini semua gara-gara si Naruto itu, beginilah efeknya, jika tidurnya Itachi terganggu. Ia bahkan lebih galak daripada seorang gadis yang tengah mengalami datang bulan. Itachi lebih condong seperti seorang istri yang tidak diberi uang gaji suaminya dan menangkap basah si suami tengah ada main dengan adiknya sendiri. Bayangkan, lebih buruk bukan?

Sadar tidak sadar, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Sebengal-bengalnya Ia pada Itachi, Itachi itu tetap saja Kakaknya . lebih tua dari dirinya tentunya, dan tahukan konsekuensinya melawan orang yang lebih tua dari kita?

Neraka.

Dan adakah yang mau ke sana?

Kalau Sasuke. Tidak. Terimakasih.

Lebih baik Ia patuh pada Itachi, daripada Ia harus merasakan bagaimana panasnya panggangan api Neraka.

Ok, lupakan tentang Neraka yang menjadi penyebab kenapa Sasuke bisa setakut itu pada Itachi. Kembali pada tiga sosok yang berdiri di depan ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Mengantar Sakura pulang." Sahutnya, berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Itachi berpikir berpuluh kali, jika tidak mengingat ini Rumah Sakit, dan yang dirawat itu adalah sosok menyebalkan adiknya ini. Mungkin Sasuke sudah Ia berikan benjolan 'manis' beberapa tingkat di kepalanya. Agar pemuda itu sadar, bahwa Ia sudah membuat orang lain risau. Ya, terkecuali Sabaku no Gaara yang lebih memilih tidur sampai detik ini, daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan kapan Sasuke akan pulang sehingga pemuda itu tak melewatkan jam periksanya.

"Kau tahu Teme? Kami sampai harus berbohong pada dokter penanggung jawabmu, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Naruto kali ini berkata. Sebab Itachi kerjanya hanya mempelototi Sasuke yang malah bermuka datar menatapnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Benarkah?

"Berbohong?" alisnya terangkat dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung. "Berbohong apa?"

Mendengus. Naruto mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, dan juga tanpa beban tentunya. "Kami bilang saja kau kena diare mendadak, jadi harus berlama-lama di WC. Karena kami pikir, ide Itachi masuk akal. Ya, kami mengikuti alur saja. Itu juga demi kebaikanmu Teme." Pada akhir kalimat ditambah nada menyalahkan lagi. Ya ampun~

Itachi memandangi wajah Naruto yang asik mengangguk-angguk sok benar. Dan ketika Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Deathglare. Itachi langsung ciut, ketika sekarang mata elang Sasuke menyalak padanya. Dan geraman rendah dengan tangan mengepal di dalam saku jaketnya. Sasuke dengan penuh emosi menggeram.

"Dasar Kakak sialan."

Kali ini, peduli setan soal Neraka.

PLETAKK

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura menggeram rendah, ketika tidurnya terusik oleh suara handphonenya yang berbunyi dengan nada rendah.

Gadis dengan piyama biru langit itu meraih ponselnya dengan meraba-raba permukaan kasur. Wajahnya yang masih sangat mengantuk Ia benamkan pada permukaan bantalnya. Dan akhirnya didapatnya juga handphonenya, sebuah benda lipat dengan getaran getaran kecil pada seluruh permukaannya.

Karena handphonenya jenis flip, Sakura jadi tak perlu bersusah-susah lagi menekan tombol penerima panggilan. Ia cukup membuka bagian penutup flip tersebut dan panggilannya akan langsung tersambung.

Dengan malas-malasan, Ia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya. "Hallo?" Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar serak dan agak lemah. "Ini siapa?"

'Sasuke, kau sudah tidur?'

Apa?

Sasuke?

Sakura seketika langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Ia spontan duduk bersila sambil meratapi layar handphonennya. Dipandanginya nama pemanggil yang tertera di handphonenya sekarang. Benar-benar Sasuke. Sakura kaget. Pasalnya, ini rekor kali pertama Sasuke meneleponnya duluan selama mereka menjalin hubungan.

Kalau diingat, miris juga nasib Sakura. Selama ini Ialah yang terlalu aktif pada Sasuke, sedang Sasuke, kadang mengangkat teleponnya hanya untuk bertanya apa ada hal yang penting atau apa. Pemuda itu pasif pada semua perhatian yang diberikan Sakura selama ini padanya.

Sakura pernah berpikir sendiri, apa Sasuke akan merespon teleponnya dengan baik dan terlihat peduli jikalau yang Ia dapatkan adalah sebuah kabar duka dari Sakura, entah itu kabar meninggalnya gadis itu, atau paling ringan, Sakura menerima kecelakaan.

Padahalkan wajar sepasang kekasih itu saling telepon-teleponan.

Pemuda itu baru akan merespon teleponnya jika itu sudah menyangkut masalah pemuda lain. Gaara'lah yang paling pertaman dan paling sering masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka terkadang. Kadang bisa saja Sasuke jadi tiba-tiba ketus dan galak padanya. Pemuda itu seringkali menasihatinya, berkata agar menjaga jarak dari pihak manapun yang berjenis kelamin 'Adam' khususnya untuk Sabaku no Gaara. Ragu-ragu, mau tak mau Sakura berpikir jauh.

Apa Sasuke cemburu pada Gaara? Atau hanya Sakura saja yang terlalu percaya diri?

'Hallo, Saku?'

Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, cepat-cepat Sakura menyahutinya setelah menempelkan handphone kembali pada telinganya. Rasa kantuknya entah mengapa menguap begitu saja. Jantung gadis itu juga jadi berdebar dengan hebohnya. Antara gugup dan, tak percaya bahwa ini nyata.

Menelan salivanya, Sakura menyahut. "Ya, hallo. Ada apa?" Kali ini suaranya tak separau tadi.

'Tidak ada, apa aku mengganggumu?'

Sakura mengulum senyum, menggeleng dengan lambat. Walau Ia tahu Sasuke takkan bisa melihatnya sekarang. "Tidak. Kenapa meneleponku? Apa kau tak tidur, Sasuke?"

'Entahlah. Aku belum mengantuk, kau sudah tertidur ya?'

"Ya." Sakura menyahut kecil sambil menunduk. Dalam hati Ia berharap Sasuke akan berkata penyebabnya menelepon Sakura adalah karena rindu. Tapi tampaknya nihil.

'Maaf membangunkanmu.'

"Tak apa? Kau dengan siapa di sana?" gadis itu menarik gulingnya. Memeluk guling itu dengan lengannya yang bebas dan menaruh dagunya di atas permukaan guling yang Ia tekuk. Seharusnya Sakura tak usah berharap hal yang terlalu muluk.

'Masih lengkap seperti tadi juga. Ada Itachi, Naruto, Neji dan juga Gaara. Tapi sayangnya mereka sudah tidur semua.'

"Oh, ku kira mereka tak akan menginap di sana." Ia menguap kecil, menunggu Sasuke menjawab argumennya barusan. Tentunya suara 'menguapnya' Ia jaga, agar tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

'Mereka ada di sini. Dan tadi aku baru saja diperiksa dokter.'

"Hmm? Lalu apa katanya?" Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya saja, batinnnya.

'Besok subuh aku boleh pulang. Katanya keadaanku sudah membaik.'

"Syukurlah~" tapi ada yang aneh. "Tapi, kenapa harus subuh?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, kita akan jarang bertemu jika aku tak sekolah.'

Eh?

"A-a…."

"Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memantaumu."

"Memantau apanya?" Wajah Sakura yang tadi mulai sayu mulai tampak segar, bahkan Ia menyahut terlampau cepat. Dasar memalukan. "Ah, maaf, maksudku―"

Rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Sakura bisa pastikan bahwa wajahnya sekarang tengah merona hebat. Jantungnya berdenyut satu-satu dengan irama cepat. Bahkan untuk bergerak'pun, rasanya Sakura seperti kehilangan sendi-sendinya.

'―Gaara bisa saja mengganggumu.'

Gaara lagi kan?

"Dia sahabatku, hanya sebatas itu." Sahutnya cepat.

'Itu kau, beda dengan perasaan Gaara padamu. Ku harap kau mengerti sikonnya, Sakura.'

Sakura diam sejenak, dengan nada lemah Ia menyahuti Sasuke dengan kalimat pendek 'Hmm'.

'Aku hanya tak ingin yang sudah-sudah terjadi lagi,'

Yang sudah? Seperti apa maksud Sasuke?

'Aku percaya padamu, kau akan menjaga hubungan kita seperti aku mempertahankannya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?'

Sebenarnya pemuda itu membicarakan hal apa sih?

"Ya, aku mengerti." Perbincangan ini tak jauh beda dari perbincangan mereka yang lalu-lalu. Sakura menhela nafas, mulai membuka suara. "Kau tidurlah, sudah malam. Lagipula kau butuh istirahat penuh bukan?"

"Hn?"

"Jika masih belum benar-benar pulih, besok sebaiknya kau tak usah turun dulu. Aku yakin, para Guru akan mengerti bagaimana kondisimu." Daripada dilanjutkan menjadi kesal di hati, Sakura memilih memutuskan hubungan teleponnya secara sepihak setelah mengucapkan. 'Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu.'

Dan semuanya selesai untuk malam ini.

Dengan wajah muram, Sakura memandangi handphonenya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Seolah lelah untuk menangis, Sakura lebih memilih memendamnya sekarang. Dan sebaiknya Ia beranjak tidur karena sekarang, sudah memasuki jam setengah dua malam.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Malam, aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke bergumam rendah, menatap handphonenya dengan onyxnya yang redup.

Sakura seolah menjauhinya sekarang, padahal Ia sengaja menelepon gadis itu guna melepas rindu pada Sakura. Sasuke rindu suaranya, rindu ucapan selamat malam yang dulu selalu ditutup dengan kecupan main-main dari Sakura via telepon untuknya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman tertahan dan tak terlihat untuk Sakura dari Sasuke, tentunya lewat 'hn' trend marknya.

Ia suka keadaan itu, saat di mana Sakura masih menganggap status mereka murni tanpa didasari oleh bayang-bayang 'kekembaran Haruno Sakura dan juga Tayuya' mantan kekasihnya. Sampai sekarangpun, perasaan Sasuke tak pernah beda, dan Ia sadar, bahwa selama ini Ia sendiri'lah yang membuat dirinya jauh dari Sakura.

Karena Ia takut, takut perasaan itu masih ada untuk Tayuya, takut menyakiti Sakura semakin dalam.

Tapi sayangnya, Ia sekarang yang benar-benar takut. Takut Sakura tak mau lagi mengatakan kalimat penutup yang terdengar cepat tadi untuk dirinya. Entah hal apa yang bisa Ia lakukan jika sampai Ia tak mendengarnya lagi, mungkin Sasuke bisa jauh lebih terpuruk dibanding dengan luka yang ditinggalkan Tayuya padanya dulu.

"Sangat mencintaimu."

Seharusnya kau dengar itu, Sakura.

**CONTINUED**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

to** Yanna : **Salam kenal ya Yanna, makasih buat pujian bertubi-tubinya. Ya ampun Saia jadi malu#idih. Sebenernya rada ragu juga kalau ng'diskrispi'in secara lengkap, Yan. Takutnya ada yang lebih suka banyak dialognya kebanding banyak diskripnya. Tapi syukurlah kalau suka. Makasih udah mampir plus ripiunya ya. Berkenan untuk mampir dan ripiu lagi? ^^

to **Poetrie-chan** : Ini sudah updet. Makasih ya, mampir lagi? ^^

to **darkflash** : Mhohohohoho, tak apa#rangkul sok akrab. Makasih banyak sudah mampir dan juga penilaiannya. Akhirnya Silent reader ada yang review juga #mewek terharu. Ini kelanjutannya, semoga suka ya, berkenan mampir di kotak ripiu lagi tidak? ^^

to **Uchiha ney-chan** : Ya ampun, Daku tak percaya. Makasih banyak atas pujiannya, ini sudah updet, semoga suka ya. Ripiu lagi? ^^

to **Chini VAN** : Hoaaa, typo harap dimaklum ya. Saia tipe yang malas ngedit lagi masalahnya. Ya, kelamaan ngetik udah bikin mata Saia rasa nambah empat lagi#apaan?. Syukurlah kalau suka. Ini updet, semoga feelnya kerasa ya Chini. Kalau sempat ripiu lagi ^^

to **Maya** : OOC ya? Gimana dengan chap ini? Daku sudah semaksimal mungkin, tapi entah kenapa, ke'OOC'an selalu menggerayangiku May#lebe. Soal Sasuke ama yang lain mah, Saia juga pastinya nggak bakal setuju. Sasuke kudunya ama Sakura, itu baru ending Naruto yang mantap#maksa amet ya?. Soal pair itu, Saia juga tidak suka. Tapi itulah, selera orang kan beda-beda, May. Kasian temen kamu, kamu musuhin gara-gara beda pendapat pair. Cepet baikan ya ^^, ya udah, niat ripiu lagi? Aku tunggu loh ^^

to **Mokochange** : Salam Blackjack! TOP mah tetep seksi, matanya itu loh~ Oh my#mulai sarap. Sumpah ganteng banget! Lupakan. Eh? Chap kemaren ng'bosenin? Iya, ya? #pundung. Padahal udah semaksimal mungkin loh, Saia bikinnya. Gimana dengan chap ini? Apa masih sama?#puppy eyes. Semoga nggak ya, ripi lagi ya, ditunggu ^^

to **Nathasya Cha' Makinggung** : Hoaaaa, jangan! Daku sedang mengandung anak Daesung, nanti bagaimana nasib anak kami#ehhh?. Ok, ok. Daripada diancam dicerein ama Daesung, mending Saia sodorin yang chap ini aja. Nggak gantung pan endingnya? Nah, jadi? Apa masih ada niatan untuk memisahkan Saia dari my beloved husband, hmm? Sampaikan di kotak ripiu ya, Thasya#ngedipin mata-Plakkk- dan thanks udah nagih via PM Fb ^6^

to **Kikyo Fujikazu** : Dikau datang berkunjung, aihh~ makasih udah ripiu ya. Kamu setia banget Kikyo, sekali lagi makasih. Dan well, apa di atas udah timbul tanda-tanda baikan? Hehehe, kayanya masih belon ya. Sabar ya Kikyo, ntar chap depan deh kita liat. Tapi ripiu lagi ya, buat chap ini ^^

to **NenSaku** : Adegan Kiss? Huaaaaa, mungkin ada di chap depan, sabar ya Kouhaiku sayang. Untuk chap ini, kita focus sama konfliknya aja dulu, adegan kissu, bisa kita tunda dulu. Nyehehehehehe. Ripiu lagi ya, ditunggu ^^

to **ulq4schiffer** : Makasih, ini udah updet. Ripiu lagi ya ditunggu ^^

to **babyALONE** : Maksih banyak udah mampir, ditunggu lagi ya, di kotak ripiu ^^ salam kenal.

to **nama saya diblokir** : Hohohoho, itu ide nista Author, tapi nggak terkesan nyosor kan?#ehh? Nyosor?. Makasih udah mampir ya, dan ditunggu lagi di kotak ripiu ^^

to **hn** : Ini udah updet, salam kenal. Dan jangan lupa mampir lagi ya, ditunggu ^^

Another **thanks** for : **Naomi azurania belle**, **Haza ShiRaifu**, **Onyxita Haruno**, **Voila Sophie**, **ichi yukaiyun**, **iraira**, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**, **Mizuki Ai-chan 18**, **Fire Knight17**, **Nana the GreenSparkle**, **FelsonSpitfire**, **sherry-chan akitagawa**, **4ntk4-ch4n**, **riestiyani aurora**, **Sasuke no Tenshin**, **Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**, **sukoshi yuki**, **lily kensei**, **MemelSasusakuLove**, **Nanairo Zoacha**, **debbie-chan and** **jeclien-chan**, **haru zhoumimi**, **Everlasting Friend**, **Uchiha Reyvhia**, **Mysunshine-hatake**, **phaphi cubby**, (**All of Fanfiction friends on Facebook**), and **Silent Readers**.

**A.N :**

Hallo semua ^^, wahh, lama tidak berjumpa. Rasanya kangen ngupdet fict. Maaf ya kalau updetannya bener-bener lama, masalahnya sekarang Saia sebenarnya lagi UAS, senin aja masih dua pak pelajaran lagi, terus ntar nyambung sama UP, dan UAN. Belum lagi masalah ngurus sana ngurus sininya selepas lulus. Kemungkinan itulah yang jadi faktor utama saia nggak bisa updet kilat. Harap mengerti ya semuanya.

Chapter ini Saia buat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kalau ketahuan mah, bisa kena damprat Saia -.-. berhubung ditagih terus Saia jadi nggak enak hati, makanya sebisa mungkin ngeluangin waktu buat updet chap ini dulu. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ^^

Masalah kapan habisnya fic ini sudah Saia tetapkan satu chap lagi bakal finish, so berarti chapter depan. Kita ikutin alur aja ya, masalahnya ntar kalau idenya lain lagi, ceritanya malah ngaco. Saia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghadirkan konflik yang sudah Saia janjikan dalam cerita ini. Dan fanfic ini bakal happy ending kok.

Tunggu aja ya ^^

Akhir kata, bolehkah minta ripiu plus doanya buat kelulusan Saia?

Saia benar-benar dag-dig-dug kalau mikirin ke sana. Ya sudah, kebanyakan curhat nih. Sampai jumpa di chap final ya. Jaa~


	6. When Finding The End

**Sumarry :**

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, hanya karena gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya dan juga dengan tega menghianatinya.

"Aku akan menjadi dia, jika itu mampu merubah sikapmu padaku!"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**in CHAPTER 5**

Di mata Sasuke, gadis itu tampak begitu jauh darinya, dan sekelebat rasa ragu Ia temukan di sana, di mata gadis yang sekarang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Santailah, kami hanya sekedar berbincang saja tadi."

Menyingkirkan sang infuse berserta tiang penyangganya, dengan langkah kecil sedikit tergopoh Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku yang antar."

Entah, itu pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

"Ia cemburu?"

Dalam hal apapun Sasuke memang tak bisa dicegah, apalagi dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan 'miliknya'

"Lagian ku lihat, Ia kali ini benar-benar serius dengan Sakura."

Sakura hanya memperhatikan ketika pemuda itu malah melepas jaket yang tadi Ia gunakan.

"Pakailah,"

Meski begitu, Ia ingin semua ini terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut agar cepat sampai."

Namun jika Ia suka, sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke akan mendapatkan apa saja yang Ia inginkan walau dengan cara apapun itu.

"Dari awal, mungkin semuanya terkesan memaksa."

Meski tanpa balasan, sungguh tak apa.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh saat memilihmu."

Gadis itu tak pernah tahu, atas dasar apa pemuda itu sampai menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Atau memang pemuda itu terlalu menyayangi Tayuya, sampai memandang semua yang ada pada diri Sakura adalah sosok itu?

"Kau takkan pernah menilaiku sebagai aku. Karena di matamu hanya ada Tayuya, dan Tayuya. Aku tahu itu."

Ketika kata-kata lirih pemuda itu saat perbincangan tadi kembali mengawangi daya ingatnya.

"Aku memang belum bisa menggantikannya."

Padahalkan wajar sepasang kekasih itu saling telepon-teleponan.

'Tidak ada, apa aku mengganggumu?'

Pemuda itu baru akan merespon teleponnya jika itu sudah menyangkut masalah pemuda lain.

'Itu kau, beda dengan perasaan Gaara padamu. Ku harap kau mengerti sikonnya, Sakura.'

Entah hal apa yang bisa Ia lakukan jika sampai Ia tak mendengarnya lagi, mungkin Sasuke bisa jauh lebih terpuruk dibanding dengan luka yang ditinggalkan Tayuya padanya dulu.

"Sangat mencintaimu."

Seharusnya kau dengar itu, Sakura.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Yusha Daesung ™**

**with pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**AU, School Theme.**

**Pengganti? © My imagination**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance, Hurt & comfort**

**Dedicated for**

**Akari Nami Amane**

**Hime uchiharuno**

**and**

**Aiko Uchiha-chan**

**CHAPTER 6**

**When Finding The End**

**Enjoyed!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Ino tak bisa berkata apapun, Ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang kali ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari biasanya dengan seksama. Ia jadi semakin mirip Tayuya jika begini adanya.

Mata itu terus mengamati gerak demi gerak sekecil apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sakura yang kini masih asik mematut dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin sebadan yang menggantung di dinding kamar kostnya. Ino memilih diam, mulutnya seolah rapat, bingung ingin memberi komentar apa.

Baju seragam Sakura yang tadinya longgar, entah kenapa bagian pinggangnya kini menjadi seketika menyempit. Lekukan pinggulnya jadi begitu nampak dan terbentuk karena saking ketatnya bagian itu. Tak lupa baju itu tak lagi terlipat kedalam, namun ada sebuah peniti yang menghubungkan dua jalur berbeda dari dua sisi seragamnya yang berwarna putih. Dengan begitu, Sakura tak perlu lagi memasukkan seragam Konoha High Schoolnya ke dalam. Cukup melipatnya dengan sanggahan si peniti tadi.

Dua kancing atasnya Ia biarkan terbuka, membuat lekukan dadanya terlihat dari jarak jauh maupun dekat. Satu buah dasi yang diikat longgar, menyampir di lipatan kerahnya dengan asal-asalan.

Roknya yang sebatas lutut pun kini semakin naik ke pahanya. Membuat mata apapun itu pasti tertarik untuk menyelisik bagian putih mulus yang selalu Sakura sembunyikan di balik rok panjangnya yang dulu. Kaki jenjang itu semakin seksi dengan di tambah sepasang kaos kaki tipis yang melekat di kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Sepatunya yang berwarna biru muda tampak cerah, sewarna dengan tas lengannya yang baru Ia beli kemarin.

Paduan pakaian itu berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah polos milik Sakura yang bahkan tampak terlihat 'tak mengerti apapun' dan, well tahukan apa resiko dari 'manusaia polos dengan baju vulgar' itu? Ha~ para pria pastilah banyak beryukur bisa meihat dengan cuma-cuma pemandangan bidadari berwajah polos dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan ini.

"Bagaimana Ino?" Sakura meringis kecil, sungguh Ia tak menyangka jikalau Ia bisa senekat ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian seorang lelaki yang padahal, sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Hati kecilnya seolah menjerit nyaring, sakit. Ia hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Tayuya sekarang, mungkin dalam segi penampilan iya, namun dalam segi fisik, sungguh, Sakura tak mau untuk merubah warna rambutnya serta melakukan suntik _**silicon **_pada kedua lingkar buah dadanya seperti halnya yang di lakukan oleh Tayuya, mantan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu. Yah, tentu saja Sakura tahu informasi itu dari Ino.

Ino mengerjap, seolah tersentak kembali ke alamnya, khayalannya mengawang-ngawang di udara setelah melihat 'perubahan dadakan' Sakura pagi ini. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum miris, sembari berjalan mendekat pada Sakura yang masih sedia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ino yakin seratus persen, keputusan Sakura kali ini benar-benar bisa terhitung nekat, bahkan gila!

Ya, tapi, ayolah. Siapa yang akan menjadi waras jika mereka sedang mengalami hal yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta' heh?

"Apa kau yakin mau begini?" Ino berbisik, tangannya meremas lembut kedua sisi pundak Sakura. Merangkulnya dari belakang. Ino memperhatikan Sakura dari kaca, sahabat dekatnya itu hanya memberikan tatapan kosong sembari memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Pandangan Sakura sekilas tampak sendu, dan takut. Ino tahu itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, di balik semuanya itu, gadis yang ada di depannya ini jauh lebih tepat bisa dibilang bodoh di mata Ino. Keputusan nekat yang Ino yakin, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri pun tak pernah yakin akan hasilnya.

Semua ini, pastilah amat beresiko. Sebab selama ini, Sakura dikenal sebagai murid biasa dengan penampilan sederhana dan tak terlalu mencolok. Haruno Sakura, pastilah akan mengundang banyak mata untuk melihat penampilannya yang super 'Wow' pagi ini.

Senyum halus Ino mengembang. "Apa kau begitu mencintai si brengsek Uchiha itu, heh?" Ia menyenggol pundak Sakura, sedikit memberikan gurauan di antara kondisi yang entah mengapa Ino rasakan begitu tegang sekaligus mendebarkan.

Sakura memilih diam. Matanya kali ini beralih memandang ke arah Ino yang penampilannya biasa-biasa saja seperti biasa. Betapa Sakura ingin mengenakan baju Ino sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa menahanmu, Sakura. Ini, pilihanmu. Aku yakin kau tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk."

Ino benar, Sakura sudah dewasa. Ia bukan lagi Sakura yang berumur sembilan tahun atau sepuluh tahun yang masih bisa dikatakan tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia punya akal untuk memilah mana hal yang akan berakibat buruk untuk dirinya.

Tapi, kembali lagi. Ia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Ia hanya ingin agar Sasuke dapat membalas semua perasaannya, sekalipun Ia harus merubah dirinya menjadi Tayuya.

Dengan menggenggam tangan Ino yang berada di pundaknya, Sakura tertunduk dan mulai terisak. Ia takut, amat sangat takut sebenarnya. Khayalan-khayalan liar menakutkan itu berkelebat di otaknya. Ia tahu, langkah yang Ia ambil ini salah, karena dengan begini, Haruno Sakura takkan dikenal lagi dengan Haruno Sakura yang sederhana dan biasa saja. Ia akan dianggap sebagai gadis dengan penampilan 'menggiurkan' yang pasti dibenci dan dilecehkan.

Dan Ino tahu, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Ia lakukan selain mendekap erat sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Merangkul pundak dan menangis bersama. Karena kata-kata mungkin takkan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebab mereka sama-sama sesak. Sama-sama kehabisan kata dan akhirnya memilih untuk meluapkan segalanya lewat isakan tangis.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke mendengus keras, ketika Itachi, kakaknya yang tampan itu melarangnya untuk langsung ke sekolah pagi ini. Sasuke yakin, badannya sudah sehat benar, yakin seyakin yakinnya malah. Apa yang ada di otak Itachi itu sih? Dia pikir Sasuke pemuda lemah yang penyakitan dan memerlukan perawatan intensif layaknya orang sakit parah?

"Sial!"

Dilemparnya asal bantal yang tadi berada di dekapannya. Bahkan sepulang dari rumah sakit, sampai detik inipun, Sasuke masih terjaga. Ia tak mengantuk sedikitpun. Entahlah, rasa kesal yang menyelip di dadanya seolah menyita semua rasa kantuknya.

Terima kasih, Itachi Uchiha.

Dengan gerakan mendadak, Sasuke memilih posisi duduk. Ia diam, dengan pandangan kosong menatap biru sprei kasurnya.

Ingatannya meluncur ke kejadian tadi malam. Saat pertama kalinya Ia menelepon Sakura duluan. Sasuke tak pernah bisa senekat itu sebelumnya. Ia punya harga diri yang tinggi, bahkan jika Ia mengirimi pesan pada sahabat-sahabatnya pun, itu dikarenakan ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang harus Ia sampaikan atau hal yang ingin benar-benar Ia tanyakan.

Tapi, malam itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa jauh dari Sakura. Ia bahkan masih merindukan dekapan hangat gadis itu ketika mendekapnya di saat pemuda itu di ambang kesadaran sebelum pingsan. Ia merindukan suara gadis itu yang selalu dipenuhi nada lirih acap kali Ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia, candu akan Sakura yang kemarin malam memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat, menyapu semua rasa ragunya, membuat pemuda itu yakin, bahwa Sakura adalah hal yang tak pernah mau Sasuke sia-siakan kehadirannya. Lagi.

Memijat pelipisnya, Sasuke meringis kecil. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini Ia sudah tertidur panjang. Dan terlambat untuk bangun. Ia, Sasuke Uchiha mengakui kebodohannya.

Kebodohannya ketika pertama kali mengajak Sakura untuk berpacaran dengannya dengan alasan yang sungguh kekanak-kanakkan. Menjadikan Sakura pelarian semata, guna melupakan Tayuya mantan kekasihnya yang berkhianat.

Sasuke ingat, ketika Ia tak berada di samping gadis itu untuk melindungi Sakura dari para fans girlnya yang mengerecoki Sakura pada tahap awal gadis itu menyandang gelar sebagai seorang kekasih pangeran sekolah. Ia tak ada di sana, guna melindungi Sakura dan malah memilih bermain basket bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mengacuhkan Sakura yang datang dengan berlari riang serta senyum hangatnya di sela waktu istirahat latihan basketnya. Menawarinya minum dan selalu memberikannya burger dengan jumlah tomat yang banyak.

Memberinya pengertian dan perhatian yang selama ini Sasuke tak pernah sadari akan jadi begitu candu baginya. Perhatian yang sekarang, Sasuke rasakan kian memudar dan―terasa jauh.

Dengan mata yang tertutup Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu banyak dosa, terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan yang telah Sasuke ukir untuk Sakura yang mencintainya.

Bahkan baru tadi malam, Sasuke baru bisa mengatakan hal yang beribu kali Sakura katakan untuk dirinya. Kalimat yang mengungkapkan segalanya, susunan kata yang membuat lawan jenis kita mengerti, dan tahu, bahwa kita ada di perasaan yang sama.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura, bisakah kau memaafkan kebodohan pemuda yang tengah terpuruk ini?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura tak berani mengangkat pandang. Ia merunduk sepanjang jalan, seolah ubin demi ubin sekolah yang dipijaknya jauh lebih menarik dari apapun. Bagaimana tidak? Jika semua mata benar-benar tampak menuju tepat ke arahnya. Tajam, membuat tengkuknya mendingin dan juga melemaskan sepasang kakinya yang malah jadi begitu susah untuk digerakkan.

Bahkan siulan-siulan dari pemuda lain pun dapat membuat jantung Sakura serasa melorot pindah ke perut. Membuat pori-porinya tanpa di komando mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sakura bisa saja jatuh pingsan jika tak ada Hinata yang cepat-cepat menyambar lengannya. Menarik dan membawanya lari dari koridor ke koridor lain menuju kamar kecil khusus perempuan yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Hinata tak mampu berkata banyak yang Ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang begitu dingin dan gemetar seperti orang yang ketakutan. Mata Hinata memandang lekat wajah sahabatnya yang pucat pasi.

Di sinilah mereka berdua. Di sebuah petak di dalam kamar mandi yang sengaja di kunci Hinata.

"Aku di sini Sakura, menangislah." Hinata memegang pipi sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Dingin, bahkan sampai ke pipinya pun terasa begitu dingin. Hinata tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Sakura, sungguh, Ia tak tega melihat Sakura yang begitu tampak hancur seperti ini. Sakura sahabatnya, jika Ia sakit, hal itu juga lah yang akan Hinata rasakan sebagai sahabatnya.

Sakura memandangi Hinata, mata mereka bertemu dalam masing-masing pandangan yang berbeda. Bibir gadis itu terbuka, kemudian bergetar. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tersangkut di kerongkongannya yang tersa begitu pahit.

Hening, dan tak lama Ia menjerit tertahan dengan tangis histeris memeluk Hinata dengan ketakutan. "Aku tak bisa Hinata, sungguh." Rancauan Sakura berseling dengan irama isak tangisnya yang tak beraturan. "Aku tak bisa menjadi sosok yang Sasuke inginkan, aku tak bisa."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Ketika berkedip, butiran air mata itu jatuh dari mata teduhnya. Dengan terpejam. Hinata hanya bisa berkata. "Ssst, aku tahu, kau sudah berusaha Sakura. ini sudah cukup."

Dan seterusnya, Sakura hanya bisa kembali menangis kuat dengan rengkuhan Hinata yang ikut terluka mendengarnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Naruto hampir tersedak susu coklat kotaknya, Ia tak salah lihat kan tadi? Yang berlari itu adalah kekasihnya Hinata dan juga Sakura Haruno kan?

Di sampingnya, Neji berkedip sesekali. Tampak meloading ulang dua sosok yang berlari berlawan arah dengan mereka tadi. Itu? Sakura dan Hinatanya si bodoh Naruto kan?

"Neji, itu? Itu, Sakura kan tadi?" Naruto menggosok-gosok tak jelas belakang kepalanya. Matanya memandangi koridor tempat dua sosok itu barusan menghilang, di belokkan arah WC.

Di sampingnya Neji tak berkomentar apapun, Ia mambatu dan hanya satu hal yang Ia tangkap di sini. Ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, dan itu ada kaitannya dengan mantan Uchiha Sasuke, Tayuya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Shikamaru di lain tempat tak dapat berkomentar apapun lagi, di sampingnya Sai hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan yang Ino sampaikan padanya barusan.

Ino begitu menyesal karena tak mampu mencegah Sakura untuk tak melakukan hal senekat ini, Ia harus merelakan telinganya mendengar cacian dari Temari yang di layangkan padanya. Temari bahkan hampir menamparnya jika tak ada Sai dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan datang dan langsung menahan Temari yang akan menyerang Ino. Sebab yang lain, takkan berani maju jika Temari sudah mengamuk.

Setelah berhasil meredam emosi Temari, Shikamaru memilih bertanya apa duduk permasalahan sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua. Sedang Sai, memilih menenangkan Ino yang mengisak hebat karena ketakutan dan juga rasa bersalahnya.

Temari dibantu Ino yang mengisak menjelaskan semuanya. Dan jujur, Shikamaru hampir tak percaya bahwa Sakura berani mengambil keputusan bodoh hanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha sahabatnya.

Satu demi satu siswa dan siswi pun mempererat kenyataan yang ada. Mereka mengata-ngatai Sakura dengan sedemikian rupa, dan berakhir dengan amukan Temari yang menggebrak meja menyuruh para penggosip itu untuk menutup mulutnya yang menghakimi Sakura. sahabatnya.

Sai masih mengelus kecil punggung Ino, Ia memandangi Shikamaru yang tengah menahan Temari yang mengamuk-ngamuk berteriak dengan penuh cacian pada enam orang gadis yang barusan masuk kelas. Tangan gadis itu mengambil tas selempangnya dan melemparkannya dengan penuh emosi ke arah enam orang yang Temari anggap 'brengsek dan suka menghakimi' orang itu. Alhasil para gadis itu menjerit dan buru-buru keluar kelas karena mendapati amukkan dari Temari.

Siswa dan siswi lain yang ada di kelas hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan getir. Sungguh gadis yang ganas, pikir mereka.

"Sai, sekarang Sakura ada di mana?" Ino memandangi Sai dengan matanya yang masih basah karena tangis. Dan Sai hanya bisa bungkam. Pertanyaan Ino barusan membuat Temari mencelos begitupun Shikamaru. Ya, di mana Sakura sekarang?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Naruto dan juga Neji tampak seperti orang balapan jalan cepat. Mereka dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju ke kelas untuk menanyakan kebenaran apa yang mereka lihat dan apa yang mereka dengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah ini.

Keduanya sama-sama mengatupkan rahang dengan erat ketika kalimat-kalimat tak senonoh ditujukan untuk Haruno Sakura. Rasanya ingin mengamuk dan menyuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut. Tapi, ketika di belokan dekat kelas, kepalan tinju Naruto akhirnya melesat juga ke arah wajah anak kelas satu yang berkata akan memboking Sakura untuk memuaskannya selama seminggu. Keparat! Jika Neji tak ada, mungkin Naruto akan membunuh sosok rendahan itu di tempat.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto dan Neji terpekur ketika mata mereka mendapati Ino yang menangis sampai matanya bengkak dan juga Temari yang tampak acak-acakkan serta tas Temari yang tak lupa dipungut Neji dengan isinya yang berhamburan. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, semuanya sudah jelas.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sasuke?" Kepala milik sulung Uchiha itu menyembul dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Itachi hadir dengan pakaian santai rumahan. Celana levis belel selutut dengan sebuah kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan corak tak jelas. Dari rambut Itachi yang basah, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu baru selesai dari ritual mandi paginya. Dan tak lupa wangi sabun maskulin yang menguar dari suhu tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang masih kusut dengan jaket tebalnya, menoleh dan mendelik seketika mendapati kakaknya yang berpikiran sempit itu muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. Dasar kakak sialan!

Itachi jadi bingung sendiri ketika Sasuke malah jutek padanya, padahal Itachi sudah memberikan perhatian dengan tulus dan ikhlas. Ah, adiknya ini, memang jenis manusia berhati es.

Di bukanya pintu berwarna putih itu, dan mulai memasuki wilayah kamar Sasuke yang amat sangat berantakkan dengan bantal yang berserakkan di lantai. Apa-apaan ini? Apa tadi ada gempa khusus di bagian kamar Sasuke ya?

"Ada apa ini? Kamarmu berantakkan sekali, Sasuke." Satu-persatu Itachi memungutinya. Pemuda itu sedikitnya pastilah mengomel melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang kekanakan ini, namun tetap saja Itachi memunguti satu-persatu bantal milik adiknya itu. Lihat, kurang cinta apa dia pada Sasuke?

Masih mendelik, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya berujar dengan ketus. "Bukan urusanmu." Kemudian pemuda itu berdalih, Ia malah beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Itachi yang melongo memeluk bantal dengan motif bendera Jepang itu.

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melet sebentar ke arah punggung Sasuke yang kemudian hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Memang tak tahu terimakasih makhluk bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Di taruhnya bantal itu dengan rapi di ranjang Sasuke. Dilipatnya selimut adiknya itu dengan rapi dan meletakkanya di atas si bantal.

Itachi tahu betul apa mau Uchiha kecilnya itu. Ia pasti ingin sekolah dan menemui Sakuranya. Ah dasar anak muda~

"Hoy Sasuke," Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sisi wajah kanannya menempel pada permukaan pintu. Di balik pintu, tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke memilih tak menyahut, namun suara kran air yang tadinya menyala tampaknya dimatikan oleh Sasuke. Dan itu tandanya Sasuke mendengarkan.

Itachi memutar matanya jenaka. Dasar.

"Ok, ok. Kau boleh ke sekolah, sekarang. Tapi, apa masih sempat sebentar lagi bel dan―"

Itachi membatu, kalimatnya terpotong sebab pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja terjeblak dan terbuka, dari dalam Sasuke Uchiha sudah menerobos keluar bahkan hampir menabraknya. Untung saja Itachi tak kehilangan kontrol atas badannya, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan wajah tampannya itu mendarat tepat di atas lantai.

"Tidak, sekalipun lambat tak masalah bagiku."

Dan detik berikutnya, Itachi hanya bisa kembali memasang wajah begonya memperhatikan Sasuke yang secepat kilat mengganti baju dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

Ah, orang tampan itu tak mandi juga tak jadi masalah bukan saudara-saudari?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke melempar pelan tasnya di jok sebelah, dan mulai menjalankan Karimunnya. Jantungnya berkebat-kebit tak karuan, Ia seolah merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Sasuke merogoh kantong yang ada di dadanya, mengambil _handphone_nya dari sana, dan sial.

"_Shit_, _lowbat_ pula."

Dengan menekan gas, mobil Sasuke melaju kencang membelah jalanan pintas yang sunyi setelah melempar _handphone_ sialannya ke _dashboard_.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura masih tak percaya, tempatnya untuk menangis duet dengan Hinata benar-benar tak elit sama sekali. Di dalam WC. Jika ini normal, dipastikan mereka akan tertawa geli setelahnya. Namun, untuk sekarang sepertinya _mood _untuk melakukan hal itu sama sekali tak terlintas.

"Kita keluar dari sini setelah bel bunyi saja ya, Sakura." Hinata menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura. dan menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Hinata, namun entah kenapa, air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti keluar.

Rasanya ada yang mengiris-ngiris jantungnya kecil-kecil, dan itu sangat sakit.

"Aku tak mau kembali ke kelas, Hinata. Aku malu." Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Lalu kembali menangis sembari membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Hinata meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan sembunyi saja di gudang sampai sekolah bubar." Isakan Sakura masih terdengar kecil dan terputus-putus.

Hinata melotot. "Apa! Di gudang?" Gila, tempat itu kan gelap, sunyi dan berdebu. Apa Sakura yakin? "Apa kau gila?"

Sakura tak menjawab, dan itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata menarik nafasnya dengan gusar. "Baiklah, oke, aku akan menemanimu di sana." Dan gadis cantik itu mencoba tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian pada Sakura. Setidaknya kalau mereka berdua di sana, rasa takut kan bisa dibagi-bagi sama rata.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, menghapus air matanya dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tak setuju. "Tak usah, kau tak bisa bolos gara-gara aku Hinata." Nada gadis itu melemah, "maafkan aku, aku membuat kalian semua khawatir sampai sejauh ini."

"Tak ada yang merasa direpotkan Sakura, kau sahabatku, sahabat Ino, dan yang lainnya. Aku dan yang lainnya akan melindungimu sebisa kami." Kalimat panjang itu diselesaikan Hinata dalam satu nafas. dan kata-kata itu meluncur dengan tulus, Sakura percaya itu.

"Terimakasih."

Krietttt

"Haruno Sakura yang katanya pacar Sasuke itu kan?"

Hinata dan Sakura saling pandang. Suara beberapa langkah kaki tampak memasukki WC, kran air menyala, dan kemudian mati. Ada beberapa orang gadis di sana.

"Kenapa Ia berdandan seperti itu ya?" Suara lain menyahut, membuat Sakura beku di tempat. Sakura sekarang menjadi _trending topic_ untuk pagi ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hinata akan melangkah keluar, jika Sakura tak menariknya mundur dan memberikan isyarat dengan gelengan kecil bertanda jangan.

"Yah, mungkin cari sensasi?" Suara itu terdengar menyindir, dan kemudian kalimat itu kembali bersambung, membuat Sakura serasa dirajam kecil-kecil dengan pisau yang tumpul. "Dia kan ingin terlihat sama dengan mantannya Sasuke, Tayuya."

"Tayuya?" Gadis yang lain tertawa dibuat-buat. "Dandanan tadi mau menyaingi Tayuya? Oh _my_~"

Dan Sakura kembali meremas dadanya sesak. Sedang Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"_Handphone_ si bodoh itu tidak aktif." Naruto menghempaskan kembali bokongnya dengan gelisah di samping Neji.

Yang lain hanya bisa diam, pikiran masing-masing masih bertanya-tanya. Sakura ke mana? Hinata ke mana? Tenten ke mana? Dan sekarang si bodoh Sasuke itu juga ke mana?

"Brengsek!"

Semua pasang mata memandang Tenten yang panjang umur langsung datang ke tempat mereka berunding. Gadis dengan cempol itu tampak berantakkan.

"Berani sekali mereka mengatai Sakura macam-macam." Ino menggeser tempatnya untuk berbagi satu bangku berdua dengan Tenten. Ini kebiasaan Tenten, kalau sedang emosi Ia pasti ingin duduk berdesakkan satu bangku dengan salah satu dari sahabatnya. Dan seperti sekarang, lengan Ino sudah mengelus pundak Tenten penuh sayang.

Mata gadis bercempol itu merah dan kemudian berair, "sialan, dasar keparat mereka, berani-beraninya." Yang lain hanya bisa bungkam melihat Tenten yang mulai mencaci maki tapi sambil menangis dan menghapus kasar air matanya sendiri dengan berulang kali.

Tak lama, Ino kembali menangis sembari memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Temari memilih diam, dia paling tak bisa menangis di sini, Ia harus kuat sehingga Ino, Tenten, Sakura dan juga Hinata bisa bersandar padanya. Karena Temari adalah pelindung bagi adik-adik kecilnya.

Lawan _gender_ mereka hanya bisa menelan kenyataan. Sasuke Uchiha telah membuat banyak orang menangis hari ini.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Bel telah berdentang, Hinata serta Sakura mengendap masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan olah raga yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau berani sendiri Sakura?" Hinata melepas ragu gadis itu. Matanya seolah meminta kepastian. "Di sini sepi, setidaknya―"

"Aku tak apa, Hinata." Dalih Sakura, mencoba menyakinkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kembalilah ke kelas, dan bilang pada yang lainnya, jangan khawatirkan aku." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat Hinata masih tak berkutik. Sakura melangkah maju, memeluk Hinata erat sekilas lalu melepasnya. "Aku tak apa, sungguh."

Mata Sakura berpendar menyakinkan Hinata. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu mengangguk kecil juga, menyetujui Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut mengusap lengan Sakura. "Aku dan yang lain pasti akan ke sini, istirahat nanti. Aku janji."

Dan Sakura tersenyum hangat sembari mengangguk. "Humm."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Ke delapan orang itu berjengit ketika Hinata masuk kelas tanpa Sakura bersamanya. Wajah gadis itu sembab, tampaknya habis menangis hebat.

Ke mana Sakura?

"Ke mana Sakura?" Akhirnya Temari lah yang bertanya dengan nada setengah berbisik pada Hinata karena saat ini pelajaran sejarah tengah berlangsung.

Hinata memandangi temannya satu-persatu. "Dia baik-baik saja, nanti waktu istirahat kita temui dia ya?" Hinata menjawab dengan nada pelan, senyumnya tak mencapai mata.

Ino menutup mukanya, menahan tangis lagi. Sebab Ia tahu, tidak, bukan hanya dia yang paham, tapi Tenten dan juga Temari menangkap sinyal itu. Kata-kata Hinata adalah simbolis keterbalikkan dari makna sesungguhnya. Sebab selama ini, setiap kali terpuruk dan tertekan mereka selalu bersama, hadir dan saling melindungi dengan pelukan.

"Pak!" Shikamaru mengangkat tangan. Membuat murid yang lain dan seorang guru muda yang tengah menggarisi buku paket dengan seorang siswi yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya menoleh dan memperhatikan Shikamaru. "Haruno Sakura, ijin sakit."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura kini hanya seorang diri, di sebuah tempat pengap dengan pencahayaan yang redup. Bagus Sakura, kau sekarang jauh terlihat lebih menyedihkan di tempat ini.

Sakura memandangi sebuah meja yang di atasnya tersusun rapi dua kardus berisikan bola ping-pong dan juga bola kasti. Di angkatnya kardus itu ke bawah, kemudian gadis itu mengambil tempat menggantikan kardus tadi, menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas meja yang tak begitu tinggi itu.

Hah~ Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Hancur sudah semuanya, hatinya, reputasinya, harga dirinya. Sakura tahu jika ini semua akan berakibat fatal, ya fatal hanya untuk menyukai seseorang. Apa ini salah? Apa perasaan yang Sakura punya untuk Sasuke ini salah?

Betapa bodohnya Sakura. bahkan untuk menjadi Tayuya pun Ia tak sanggup sama sekali. Ia tak becus dan kampungan. Ia tak bisa berdandan secantik Tayuya, Ia tak bisa berlagak seksi seperti Tayuya. Ya, Tayuya yang dicintai Sasuke. Dan kemarin dengan sombongnya Ia berkata akan menjadi seperti Tayuya dengan lantang di hadapan Sasuke. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kandas. Kandas semuanya. Seharusnya dulu saat pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya berpacaran Sakura tanpa ragu menolaknya. Seharusnya dari dulu Ia tak usah berharap bisa bersama Sasuke dan menjalin cinta dengan pangeran itu.

Sungguh impian yang menyedihkan. Saking cintanya Ia pada Sasuke, tanpa ragu Ia menerima pemuda itu, dengan yakin Ia mengukuhkan hatinya bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahwa Sasuke memang tulus mencintainya. Bahwa pemuda itu sama membutuhkan dirinya seperti layaknya Ia membutuhkan kehadiran pemuda itu untuk menguatkannya.

Namun setelah tahu semuanya, dalang dari ketidakpekaan Sasuke padanya. Dari sifat cuek bebeknya atas semua perhatiannya. Semuanya, semuanya berdasar pada satu sosok dari masa lalu Sasuke sendiri Tayuya. Sosok yang Sasuke anggap sama dengan Sakura sehingga memilihnya untuk menggantikan posisi gadis yang Sakura tahu telah mengkhianati Sasuke itu.

Gadis yang mengkhianati Sasuke dengan pengkhianatan terbesar dengan mengandung benih cinta lain di rahimnya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke masih tak bisa melupakannya? Tak bisa membenci Tayuya dan balik membalas cinta Sakura?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sesak, sungguh sesak.

Dan air mata kembali mengalir dari emeraldnya yang mulai lelah untuk menangis.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Maaf, Saya terlambat." Dari pintu, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan pelan memasuki ruang kelas. Matanya langsung menyeleksi satu-persatu siswa dan siswi yang hadir di kelas, namun, matanya tak menangkap keberadaan Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Shikamaru setelah guru menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk di tempatnya. Ya, di sekolah ini, asalkan muridnya berkeinginan untuk belajar sekalipun lambat tetaplah diterima. Tak ada yang salah bukan dengan peraturan semacam itu? Yang penting keinginan itu ada, iya kan?

"Brengsek! Kau harus lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura." Gaara berbisik namun penuh penekanan, menarik kerah baju Sasuke dari belakang. Tempat duduk Gaara kebetulan di belakang hari ini, Ia duduk bersama Neji.

Hyuuga Neji melirik Gaara sekilas, tampak mengacuhkan kelakuan dua sobatnya itu lalu kembali mencatat. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak peduli Sasuke datang dan menaruh bokongnya di bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Baginya, ikut campurnya cukuplah sampai di sini. Sasuke pastilah bisa menyelesaikan segala permasalahannya sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto dan juga Sai yang sekarang sama-sama memperhatikan Sasuke dan juga Gaara yang saling mendelik satu sama lain dari tempat duduk mereka yang terletak di seberang meja Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru.

Murid lain sadar, namun tak mau ambil resiko dengan dikeluarkan dari ruang kelas. Untuk sekarang, mencatat adalah hal utama yang lebih penting.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar tanpa menoleh, matanya mendelik dari balik bahunya memandang tajam Gaara yang sama memasang tatapan dingin tak bersahabat pada Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman sepermainannya dan juga para sahabat Sakura yang tampak begitu sinis melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Apa maksudmu?" Pemuda itu berujar ketus sembari menahan marah.

Gaara merapatkan duduknya ke depan. "Aku berjanji akan merebut Sakura darimu, brengsek!" Gaara menekankan kalimatnya barusan. Membuat Sasuke seketika berubah merah mendengarnya.

"Berhenti mengerecoki kami, setan merah!"Balas Sasuke. "Sakura tak akan pernah lepas dariku, asal kau tahu." Lanjutnya dingin.

Gaara mendengus tertahan dengan geli, muak melihat Sasuke yang hanya pintar berkata-kata namun nol dalam bertindak.

Mata Sasuke menyelusuri kelas. Dan akhirnya Ia bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Sasuke menggerakkan mulutnya, mencoba bertanya pada Hinata di mana gadisnya berada. Gadis itu membalas mengucapkan sesuatu dengan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

Dan Sasuke mengejanya dengan suara rendah. Gu―dang, Sa―ku―ra―di―gu―dang―o―lah―ra―ga. Gudang? Gudang olah raga?

Kenapa?

Tek

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat pergi dengan ijin untuk ke WC pada guru di depannya. Bahkan pemuda itu terlalu cepat mengucapkan ijinnya kepada si guru yang hanya bisa melongo aneh memandang Sasuke.

Kesembilan temannya hanya bisa menatap cemas, sembari membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sakura Haruno.

Naruto memandang Hinata, mulutnya bergerak membentuk isyarat dengan kalimat yang menanyakan ke mana Sasuke akan pergi sebenarnya. Dan di jawab Hinata dengan isyarat bibir yang sama, Ia berkata bahwa Sasuke akan menyusul Sakura ke tempat di mana gadis itu tengah bersembunyi sekarang.

"Dasar anak itu, baru saja menaruh bokongnya di tempat duduk, sudah ingin ke WC saja. Dasar payah." Guru dengan masker itu mengomel tak jelas, sembari meneruskan membaca bukunya yang bercover tak jelas. Yang lain hanya bisa diam, dan kembali mencatat apa yang tengah Haku catat di papan tulis.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga ke sana. Suara sepatunya yang bertabrakkan dengan ubin membahana di koridor yang lenggang. Jantung pemuda itu berkebit, seakan berdegub kencang seperti saling berlomba dengan nafasnya.

Ia tak perduli lagi akan dandanannya yang semeraut dan membuat beberapa siswi yang masih keliaran menjerit kecil melihat dua buah kacing atasnya yang terbuka dan juga dasinya yang asal pasang.

Sesampainya di depan gudang, Sasuke berdiri terpaku. Kemudian mendongak, membaca petunjuk yang ada di papan yang menggantung pada bagian atas pintu, tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa ini 'Gudang Olah Raga' yang dimaksud Hinata tadi. Nafas pemuda itu tersenggal berkali-kali.

Dengan menelan salivanya, tangan pemuda itu terulur sedikit gemetar menyentuh knop pintu, menggerakkannya ke bawah dan membuka pintu itu dengan mendorongnya pelan. Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat sesosok di balik sana yang tadinya sedang menutupi wajahnya mendongak kaget.

"Sakura." Sasuke tak yakin suaranya tak bergetar sesaat memanggil nama Sakura. Pemuda itu mencelos ketika Sakura yang ada di hadapannya begitu hancur, dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang paling tak ingin Sasuke lihat dan dengan keadaan yang tak pernah ingin Sasuke temui. Gadis itu memandanginya sembari mengisak. Satu, dua, tiga, dan berkali-kali.

Pelan, Sasuke melangkah ke arah gadisnya. Ia takut, takut ini semua karenanya, takut semua ini salahnya. Walau Ia tahu, tanpa perlu berpikir pun Sakura begini adalah hasil karya kejahatan tak kasat mata yang dilakukan olehnya. Rasa bersalah yang menyesakan menghimpitnya, seakan pelan mengambil sebuah sisi nafasnya yang tertahan.

"Saku?"

"Berhenti," Sakura melonjak bangun dari duduknya, seketika Ia berdiri dari posisinya. Mata gadis itu kosong menatap Sasuke. "Berhenti di situ Sasuke."

"Saku, aku―" Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, namun kebalikkannya. Sakura mundur, malah menjauhinya. Kemudian Ia tersenyum miris pada Sasuke.

"Selesai Sasuke, semuanya sudah selesai." Air mata Sakura meluncur lagi, Ia membungkam mulutnya meredam tangisnya yang mengundang isakkan. Tidak Ia tak boleh lemah. Ini semua final, jika Ia gagal, maka Ia akan mundur. Begitu tekadnya.

Sasuke terpaku, apanya yang selesai? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sakura?

Sakura menggeleng, lalu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi bersimpuh dengan kedua kakinya yang lemas. "Aku tak bisa menjadi Tayuya, Sasuke. Aku gagal." Gadis itu menunduk, bahunya sesenggukkan.

Seakan ditusuk, Sasuke paham betul apa maksud Sakura barusan. Gadis itu merubah penampilannya menjadi seliar Tayuya. Dan penampilannya ini pastilah menuai kontropensi di pihak teman-teman yang lain, mereka menekan Sakura hingga sedemikian rupa.

Tanpa sadar tangan pemuda itu terkepal dengan erat.

Dengan setengah mengisak, Sakura melanjutkan. "Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa aku ini memang tak pantas untuk bersaing dengan Tayuya. Dan seharusnya aku tahu, kalau tempatku bukan di sisimu, Sasuke."

Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu Sakura?

Sasuke menahan kalimat tanya itu di benakknya. Ia akan hancurkan mulut orang itu dengan tangannya. Yang menjalani ini semua Sasuke, bukan orang yang tak tahu sama sekali tentang ini semua.

Pemuda itu masih membisu. Sakit, tidakkah Sakura tahu, bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah mementingkan Tayuya sekarang ini. Sekarang ini hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura yang menari-nari di dalam otak Sasuke.

Mata mereka bertemu. "Benar kata mereka, aku tak tahu diri. Aku, tak apa kalau kau masih mencintai Tayuya, Sasuke. Sungguh." Gadis itu menghapus air matanya. "Sebisa mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu, aku akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau akan membiarkanku, Sakura?!" Sasuke menahan agar tak berteriak pada Sakura, namun gagal. Ia melangkah maju, dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Dicengkramnya erat kedua sisi bahu Sakura, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi!" suara pemuda itu lantang terdengar, membuat ruangan itu riuh seketika, lalu kembali senyap.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun. Ketika pemuda itu berkata dengan nada yang jauh dari nadanya yang pertama. Terdengar tawa kecilnya yang mengalun miris dan penuh luka. "Kau pikir aku bisa bahagia setelahnya?"

Pemuda itu mengancingkan dua kancing seragam Sakura yang terbuka. Membenarkan dasi gadis itu, dan kemudian menyisiri rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya penuh sayang. "Jangan biarkan aku pergi Sakura, aku tak ingin kau melepaskanku." Lanjutnya.

Dalam lengan hangat Sasuke, wajah Sakura tampak begitu mungil. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata yang menapaki kedua belah pipi gadisnya. Sakura memandangi mata Sasuke yang mulai merebak merah menahan tangis. Dengan pelan, Sasuke mencondongkan badannya. Mengecup lama kening Sakura dengan mata terpejam panas. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam membuang niatnya untuk menangis.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak ingin sosok ini menghilang dari kehidupannya, semuanya sudah cukup. Yang lalu itu biarlah berlalu. Ia tak mau menjalani semuanya jika itu tanpa Sakura. Haruno Sakura. bukan Tayuya, atau gadis yang lain.

Sasuke menarik Sakura pelan ke dalam rengkuhannya, dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Meredam wajahnya pada pundak gadis itu. "Jangan begini Sakura, kita perbaiki semuanya dari awal."

Sakura masih tak mengerti sampai Sasuke melepaskan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu semakin mengetatkan rengkuhannya, dan berkata tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan dingin pada sekitaran tengkuknya dan semuanya malah menjadi gelap. Berikutnya hanya suara dengungan sekilas Sasuke memanggilnya dan suara-suara lain yang terdengar terburu-buru yang berdengung silih berganti menemani pandangannya yang menghitam.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura tak begitu mengerti dengan jelas, bagaimana awalnya Ia bisa berada di sini. Di kamar seseorang yang Sakura yakin adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, kamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Bagaimana tidak tahu, di samping tempat tidurnya terletak sebuah pigura dengan potret di mana keluarga Uchiha lengkap berkumpul. Ada Kak Itachi dan juga sepasang suami-istri yang Sakura yakin adalah ayah dan Ibu dari kedua Uchiha itu.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, berada di atas kasur lembut nan hangat dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus bagian bawah pinggang dan kakinya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap kecil. Jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya tak berhenti memijat-mijat kecil pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Ia masih menggunakan seragam lengkap, wangi minyak kayu putih menguar dari balik seragamnya, setiap kali gadis itu menarik nafas, aroma itu masuk ke indra penciumannya, dan membawa rasa hangat pada bagian perut dan dadanya.

Sakura mengangkat pandangnya yang tadinya terpekur sembari meremas selimut yang Ia gunakan. Kehadiran Ino di sana, berdiri di sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka, membuat ingatan gadis itu buyar seketika. Ingatan ketika Sasuke memeluk dan menatapnya dengan luka dan juga tentang pernyataannya.

Gadis itu mengintip Sakura yang sekarang ikut menatap ke arah asal Ino menyembulkan kepalanya yang berambut kuning. Sakura memilih diam, ketika Ino malah menutup pintu dengan keras.

Gadis itu berlari, Sakura tahu betul itu, kemudian suaranya lantang meneriakan 'kalau Sakura sudah bangun' dan detik berikutnya suara beberapa langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru tampak menghampiri kamar ini, Naruto lah yang mendobrak pintu pertama kali disusul Hinata yang digandengnya. Sedang yang lain menyusul di belakang sepasang kekasih itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun Sakura." Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya di pinggir tempat tidur, dengan posisi menghadap Sakura. pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Hinata berdiri di samping posisi mereka dengan senyuman tak kalah lembut dari Naruto dan juga genangan air mata yang tampak membuat matanya sedikit memburam.

Ino lain lagi, Ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur Sasuke disusul dengan Tenten dan juga Temari yang langsung memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sakura. otomastis, membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menyingkir dari sana. Dengan isyarat tangan, Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk berbaur di tengah mereka, dan dengan senang hati, Hinata memperlengkap kombinasi pelukan hangat kelima sahabat dekat itu.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan juga Sasuke yang barusan saja datang hanya bisa berdiri dengan ekspressi wajah masing-masing.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Kenapa kau bisa nekat begini sih Sakura!" Temari menggetok kecil sisi jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengahnya.

Namun dengan cepat, Ino yang berada di sebelah Sakura mengelusnya dengan lembut. Yamanaka Ino mendelik sembari berujar dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat. "Kau ini Temari, si Jidat ini baru saja sadar. Bersabar sedikit, kenapa?" Matanya mendelik pada Temari, sedang gadis dengan wajah galak itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Ino. Tentu saja Ino tak terima, dengan kedua tangannya, dicubitnya gemas kedua belah pipi kenyal milik Temari.

Sakura hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah geli. Temari dan juga Ino kembali adu mulut jika tidak gadis bersurai merah jambu itu melempar tanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Emerald itu berpendar bergantian pada Ino dan juga Temari. "Apa Sasuke yang membawaku? Umh itu, maksudku aku, apa aku―"

"Kalau bukan Sasuke siapa lagi?" Ino mendelik bosan, memotong kalimat Sakura yang bernada gugup, malu dan juga terdengar agak meragu. "Hahh~ coba saja kau tahu tadi bagaimana aksinya." Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, kemudian berkata. "Aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu, adalah hal teromantis abad ini yang pernah di lakukan oleh keturunan Uchiha."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sembari memperhatikan senyum penuh arti di wajah Ino yang menyeringai nakal padanya.

Temari mengangguk, mendukung Ino. "Kau benar, si rambut aneh itu luar biasa panik." Sakura memandang Temari dengan ragu. "Iya, panik."

"Tak ku sangka orang yang tak memiliki perasaan dan berhati dingin itu bisa panikan juga." Lanjut Temari, Ia pura-pura terkeut dengan raut muka serius yang dibuat-buat.

Pipi Haruno Sakura menghangat seketika.

"Hum, kau tahu Jidat." Kali ini Ino kembali yang berkoar. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya duduk di samping Sakura. gadis itu berdiri di samping kanan dari posisi tempat tidur, sembari berkacak pinggang, menghadap Sakura yang melongo menunggu cerita Ino, dan juga Temari yang agak geli melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Sasuke bahkan berteriak-teriak tak jelas ketika pusarmu itu kelihatan." Ino memperagakan gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi pagi saat membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dibantu oleh beberapa siswa. Dan tak lupa, gerakan memalukan itu akan menjadi berlebihan jika Ino lah yang memperagakannya. "Apa yang kau liat hah! Dasar baju sialan!" Bahkan Ino ingat betul kata-kata aneh yang dikeluarkan Sasuke ketika sedang panik.

Masa baju disalahkan? Kan lucu.

Temari tergelak ngakak, sedang Sakura hanya bisa memerah, membayangkan jika yang di depannya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke langsung.

"Ah ramai sekali di sini." Suara Naruto, di belakangnya, Hinata dan juga Tenten menyeruak masuk, membuat Temari dan juga Ino yang masih asik mengakak tadinya, menjadi bungkam sembari menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis memandangi mereka. "Sudah agak enakkan?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menyodorkan cangkir keramik berisikan teh hijau hangat pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "sudah, trims Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat sembari melempar senyum khasnya pada Sakura.

"Ah, Iya. Aku dan yang lain mau pamit pulang Sakura." Naruto tersenyum, "nanti sore kami kemari lagi, ok?" Sakura mengangguk, dan tersenyum kecil ketika tangan pemuda itu mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

"Iya, kami pamit ya." Ucap Tenten kemudian. Gadis itu menghampiri Sakura, memberikan sekilas dua kecupan sayang pada kedua belah pipi Sakura. "Kau harus istirahat, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Jidat." Ino melakukan hal sama, begitupun Temari dan juga Hinata.

Setelah berpamitan, di depan pintu, ada Sai, Neji dan juga Shikamaru yang tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. mengangguk pamit dan dibalas dengan senyuman ramah dari gadis itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan hangat pada Sakura.

Di sana, Sakura meraba dadanya sendiri. Tempat di mana jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu kelanjutan dari peristiwa mengejutkan yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini. Jujur. Ia belum siap untuk mengahadapi Sasuke.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya itu dengan pelan. Ini sudah tepat pukul dua siang.

Pemuda itu pelan berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Di mana di atas sana terdapat gadisnya yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah damai yang tak pernah terlihat oleh Sasuke selama ini. Gadis itu tidur menyamping, dengan nafas yang terdengar mengalun lambat dan teratur tenang.

Diletakkannya bungkusan obat yang barusan saja Ia tebus di Apotik ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu beranjak ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, menyibak selimut dan merapatkan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Helaan nafas mereka berdua berbaur dalam keheningan kamar. Merunduk, Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura. Jemarinya membelai lembut sisi wajah gadisnya dengan sayang, menyingkirkan anak rambut nakal itu dari manisnya wajah Sakura saat tertidur. Pemuda itu menariknya semakin dekat pada dadanya dan mengahadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis pada pucuk kepala Sakura yang beraroma lembut.

Akhirnya, Ia bisa juga merengkuh Sakura sedekat ini. Berapa hari ini, hal inilah yang paling ingin Ia lakukan. Berpelukan erat dengan suasana damai yang tenang. Bukan berpelukan ketika tengah berselisih paham, dengan keadaan Sakura yang kacau dan menangis karenanya.

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam posisinya. Membuat Sasuke harus menariknya lebih dekat lagi. "Hushh." Suara menenangkan Sasuke terdengar, tangannya menyisiri rambut Sakura. menyelip kecil di sana dengan tarikan lembut, kemudian berubah menjadi usapan penuh sayang berkali-kali. Mata pemuda itu menyorot tenang dalam keheningan.

Sedang Sakura, dalam tidurnya merasa benar-benar sesak. Gadis itu akhirnya mengerjap kecil, dan membuka matanya.

Ia membelalak ketika Ia sadar di mana posisinya sekarang. Berhadapan dengan dada Sasuke yang berkaos hitam. Harum pemuda itu tercium jelas dari sini, dari pucuk hidungnya yang mendarat tepat pada dasar dada bidang pemuda itu.

Tak hanya hal itu yang membuat Sakura merasakan dingin di tengkuknya dan panas di daerah lain badannya. Ia sadar betul, mereka begitu rapat, tanpa cela. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memeluk, memagari lingkar pinggangnya, sedang tangan kirinya yang lain mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu bahkan meredam ciumnya pada pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sasuke begitu lembut merengkuhnya, seakan Sakura adalah benda antik yang akan hancur jika terlalu dicekal. Dan perlakuan lembut inilah yang membuat Sakura merasakan telinganya penuh dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Sakura yakin, Ia akan mati, jika dalam sejam posisi ini masih terus bertahan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, Ia tahu gadis dalam dekapannya ini sudah bangun. Ia bisa merasakan kekagetan pada sekali kejutan di pundak Sakura. "Sudah bangun, hem?" Pemuda itu merunduk, memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Sakura. "Dasar Pemalas." Godanya kemudian.

Kaget, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya kini lebih memerah lagi. Bahkan bekas ciuman Sasuke menyisakan hawa dingin di sekitar kecupan itu mendarat, dan juga rasa panas yang membakar dalam dada Sakura. Oh Tuhan, ini gila!

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya, di pandangnya wajah Sakura dalam jarak dekat. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Pemuda itu menangkap Sakura menggeleng kecil, sembari mengulum bibir bawahnya yang berwarna peach. Alis pemuda itu naik sebelah.

"Ini jam berapa?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak dan pelan, Ia ragu membalas tatap Sasuke.

"Setengah tiga, kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang sepertinya enggan sekedar bercengkrama dengan Sasuke. Hey, mereka belum putus kan?

Gadis itu menggeleng. Sungguh Ia ingin pulang.

"Kau mau pulang?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke bertanya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya menebak-nebak, dan berharap tebakannya adalah salah, namun. Ketika melihat Sakura meresponnya, rasanya ada rasa sakit tersendiri di dada Sasuke.

Apa Sakura tak ingin bersamanya?

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu menunduk. Ia gugup, sungguh. Bahkan sekarang Ia berharap bumi bisa terbelah dua dan seketika menelannya hilang dari sini. Membawanya ke dimensi lain, di mana Ia bisa bernafas lega dan memiliki irama jantung yang teratur.

Tercenung, Sasuke merasa ada yang berubah pada Sakuranya. Kenapa gadis in masih saja dingin? Kenapa tak menunjukkan apa yang Ia rasakan pada Sasuke seperti dulu? Di mana gadis itu tersenyum, dan juga begitu perhatian padanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu, kembali menarik Sakura mendekat pada dadanya. Dengan nada lirih yang tak sadar keluar dengan sendirinya, Sasuke berucap. "Jangan membenciku, Sakura. Ku mohon."

Gadis dalam pelukan Sasuke itu menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak pernah mencoba membencimu, Sasuke." Sakura tahu, Sasuke yang sekarang adalah Sasuke yang hangat dan mau membuka hatinya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, kan?"

Sakura bukan gadis buta yang dengan bodohnya tak melihat niat tulus Sasuke untuk berubah lembut padanya. Ia bukan gadis tuli yang menutup kedua belah sisi telinganya untuk tak mendengar pengakuan syarat luka yang di katakan Sasuke padanya di Gudang waktu itu. Sekarang, Ia tahu benar, semuanya sudah berjalan seperti sebagaimana mestinya, dan Sakura tak mau membuat semuanya hancur lagi sekarang.

Pemuda itu menyahut dengan 'Hem'. Lalu melepas pelukannya. "Aku tahu, dan kau juga tahu kan kalau aku takut, kalau kau begini mengacuhkan ku?" Tanyanya.

Ragu, tangan Sakura terulur, membelai sisi wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya menangkap lengan Sakura yang terulur itu dan membawanya menuju ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu memandang Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah mengacuhkanmu,Sasuke." Gadis itu berucap, "aku hanya menjauh ketika kau merasa kau tak ingin diganggu olehku." Tuturnya kemudian. Wajah gadis itu begitu tenang, namun dapat merobek hati Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu, mengecup lengan Sakura sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku," matanya berpendar, seolah teringat masa lalu yang buruk yang telah Ia ukir untuk Sakura. "Aku banyak menyakitimu."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "sudahlah, tak apa, Sasuke." Sakura bisa merasakan rengkuhan lengan kiri Sasuke pada belakang kepalanya. Membawa gadis itu mendekat. Merasakan debar jantung milik pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menebus semuanya, aku menghancurkanmu berkali-kali." Gumam pemuda itu, dagunya bertumpu pada pucuk kepala Sakura. Di bawah sana, genggaman pemuda itu mengerat. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura. Mengertilah."

Rasa hangat merebak di dada, gadis itu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Kalimat yang begitu lama ingin Ia dengar dengan pasti dari Sasuke. Kalimat yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa memiliki dan dimiliki. Serta diinginkan.

"Aku tak suka, kau dekat dengan Gaara. Aku merasa hampa, saat kau tak mau memandangku saat di rumah sakit, aku seperti bukan aku ketika aku melihatmu yang terluka dan menangis. Aku merasa bodoh." Pemuda itu mengecup kepala Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Sakura mengangguk, mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Selalu."

Dan dalam rengkuhan, hangat. Pemuda itu membisikan kata terima kasih pada Sakura sembari kembali mengecup kecil pucuk kepala Sakura.

Di sana gadis itu tersenyum, matanya terpejam dengan tangis senang. Balas memeluk erat Sasuke.

Tuhan, somoga ini bukan mimpi.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Bolehkah aku pulang Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, tangannya yang tadinya asik menekan tombol remote TV berhenti sejenak. Tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu menarik Sakura semakin erat ke samping sisi dari kiri badannya. Tangannya melingkari perut Sakura dengan erat.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sasuke sudah menahannya kurang lebih dua belas jam. Bagaimana pun Sakura harus pulang, kasihan Ino dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti khawatir saat menemukan kost-kostan Sakura masih kosong melompong tanpa penghuni.

Lagian, Sakura kan juga ingin berbagi cerita pada yang lainnya juga. Betapa bahagianya Sakura hari ini atas semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku harus pulang, Sasu." Pintanya dengan nada manja. Gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dengan nyaman. "Ayolah~"

Mata Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, kemudian pemuda itu mendengus. Malah mematikan TV dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Pulanglah,"

Sakura terpaku, ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sana. Mata gadis itu berbinar bingung sekaligus mencelos. Apa sikap manjanya tadi salah? Apa Sasuke kembali lagi ke sifat awalnya?

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Pemuda itu terpekur ketika Sakura memasang wajah sedih. O'ow, sepertinya barusan Ia jadi ketus lagi pada Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat, menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura." Bisiknya gugup. "Aku hanya tak mau kau pulang ke kost-an mu. Bermalamlah di sini bersamaku."

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun, ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menangkup wajahnya, "temani aku, malam ini Sakura."

Berikutnya, pagutan berupa tarikan lembut bibir Sasuke pada bibir bawahnya, dan hisapan lembut pemuda itu di sana, dapat membuat tubuhnya melayang tak di tempat. Begitu hangat, lembut dan memabukkan.

Biarlah urusan yang menanti mereka hadapi bersama. Malam ini, Ia hanya ingin dimiliki oleh Sasuke, sebagaimana Sasuke menginginkannya.

**THE END**

**XXxxXXxxX**

Yusha datang yo~ yang mau ngelempar Yusha, mana sendalnyahhhh?~#tipukkinsendal

Lama banget ya, berapa bulan sih? Atau berapa tahun? Nyahaha, maaf ya semua. Yusha sekarang bukannya sibuk atau apa, tapi emang kadang-kadang males ngadepin netbook. Dan sekali muncul, Yusha ngadoin kalian dengan ending gaje kayak di atas. Please jangan cium Sayah~#siapawoy!

Gimanah? Gimanah? Suka nggak suka, ya beginilah stok yang ada di otak Yusha. Ini juga udah stok ide terakhir yang bener-bener Yusha dapatkan setelah lama bertapa. Fufufufu.

Thanks a lot dan I love u so much guys, buat kalian yang udah mantengin lama, dan nggak bosen ngePM, review, mention, serta nagih secara paksa buat updet Fic ini, udah ngefav DLL lah pokoknya, how much I love u guys, so much

Ya, ini juga sebenernya factor kebanyakan baca komik. Kalo udah ngadepin komik, ngadepin fanfic jadi males, , Yusha yang hebat ini bisa menghilangkan WB itu, dalam 1 hari penuh berkubang dilumpur dengan memangku netbook, muahahahah xD

Dan maaf kalo nggak ada sesi bales ripiunyah¸tapi sumpah MAKASIH BANYAK buat kalian semua, yang ripiu login atau nggak, yang silent readers juga makasih banyak ya #pelukerat

Akhirnya¸ ketemu di kotak ripiu ya!

Warm regards

Yusha


End file.
